


这不过是春天

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 凯恩重生的设定。可能的雷点有：*重生以后他将一直是阿森纳球员。*重生以前的世界是正常的，也就说在曾经的世界里，凯恩热爱他的妻子，而C罗也有女友和孩子——但重生之后这些都没有了。*少量的金手指和夸大其词。
Relationships: Harry Kane/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 12





	这不过是春天

  
00  
神没有应许天色常蓝。  
  
01  
重生以后，凯恩想起过两次这句话。  
一次是在十天前刚来时，一次便是现在，站在他记忆中的公园里，听着父亲说与记忆里完全相反的“恭喜你，阿森纳决定和你续约一年！”的时候。  
神没有应许天色常蓝，但神应许会常与我们同在；神没有应许世上无患难，但神应许在祂里面有平安。  
这首歌他会唱，这个道理他也懂，但眼下的天并不仅仅是不常蓝，而是已经电闪雷鸣，而这个患难，也超过了他的承受极限，以至于他几乎想要立刻便回归主的怀抱，以求一个平安。  
但是很可惜，他睁开眼睛又闭上，眼前还是那个公园，还是父亲微笑的脸，他在丧气之余，又忽然升起一丝希冀，试探道，“爸爸，我可以拒绝吗，我想去其他队伍。”  
父亲的笑容稍有些收敛，但还是温和地看着他，问道，“为什么？你想去什么队伍？”  
凯恩无视了前一个问题，只答道，“热刺，托特纳姆热刺。”  
父亲的表情变得严肃了，笑容也消失在了他的脸上，沉默了几秒钟，他说，“哈里，你是不是听到了消息，说阿森纳要和你解约？确实，他们是考虑过，但你最近这段时间表现很好，现在他们已经打消了这个念头，哈里，你不应该怀有报复之心，故意去死敌队伍。这样太幼稚了，我不会同意的。”  
“不是……我不是要报复阿森纳，是因为别的原因。”  
“因为什么？”  
“因为我喜欢热刺。”  
“真的吗？今天以前，我从来没听你这么说过。”  
你当然没有，因为我才来十天，还来不及说。凯恩没法这么为自己辩驳，又找不到其他的理由，只好低头，以沉默表示自己的坚持。  
等了几秒钟也没有等到回复，父亲失望地叹了口气，但还是摸了摸他的头，“哈里，你最近踢得很好，所以阿森纳留下了你，这是个难得的机会，别任性，好吗？”  
语气并不强烈，倘若凯恩还是八岁，大概会缠着父亲撒娇希望他改变主意，但现在内在已经26岁的他，与撒娇无缘已经有十多年了，做不出来这种举动。况且，现在的他，也能够判断出来，无论语气多么温和，在说别任性这三个字的同时，父亲实际上已经下定了决心，至少合同有效期内，是一定会坚持让自己呆在阿森纳的。  
假如抛开他的个人情感，以完全客观的角度来看，父亲的决定毫无问题，反而是他的想法，愚蠢幼稚得可笑。2000/2001赛季，英超联赛积分榜，阿森纳排名第二，热刺则排名第十二，同在北伦敦，却几乎是云泥之别；而从长远来看，坐拥永贝里，维埃拉，亨利等超级巨星的阿森纳，正是如日中天，看不出有任何衰落的迹象，甚至于正是在这一年，热刺的后防核心坎贝尔还转投了阿森纳。无论从什么角度看，放弃阿森纳的合同，转而去求甚至根本不知道他是谁的热刺青训的青睐，都相当可笑。  
但是，情感和理智是两回事，倘若他的喜欢标准只是实力强横，那么26岁的时候，他就不会依然呆在热刺。  
然而，现在的他只有八岁。无论他表现得多么成熟，都绝不会有任何球队的负责人会有与他讨论未来的打算，即使所参考的是他的表现，即使决定的是他的去向，讨论依然只会在负责人和他的父亲之间进行，而他本人，则甚至不可能被邀请去旁听。  
“我该怎么办？”凯恩很想这么问，但他很清楚，此刻没有能回答这个问题的人。  
他只能接受必须在阿森纳多待一年的事实，即使这很难接受。  
“不过，”他又这么自我安慰，“我现在是八岁，对八岁的人来说，生活里本来就应该到处都是难以接受的事情，这才是世界的运行方式。”  
遭受着生活的毒打，他迅速地重新适应了新的八岁。  
  
02  
如前所述，他回到八岁是十天前的事。  
重生不能说没有任何预兆或事件，但他的重生事件，却非常随便，以至于甚至是有些像荒诞作品里的玩笑。  
重生的那一天，是2020年2月的一个周一，前一天刚比赛完，热刺惯例放一天假。阿里于是来他家，一起玩FIFA和堡垒之夜，打到不想打的时候，他们又去地下室看电影。电影是随便挑的，主题是穿越时空，可惜拍得相当无聊，他吃着（没有脂肪和糖的特制）爆米花，又对阿里吐槽道，“为什么他不告诉他老婆他是从未来回来的？”  
“因为他不能说，说了就会死。”  
“谁死？”  
“两个人都死。”阿里给了他一个白眼，“开头就说了，你不会说也就算了，还听不懂英语吗？”  
“啊？你在说什么？”多年跳水经验，凯恩装傻的表情煞是逼真。  
阿里轻轻地踢了他一脚，并不非常坚定地斥责道，“别吵别吵，我都听不清台词了。”  
“这个有什么好听的啊，这电影太烂了，都能猜到结局了。”  
“那你说结局是什么？”  
“都回到过去了，当然是有钱有势，梦想成真，这个人当然也一样啦。”  
阿里笑了笑，“说得好听，那你愿意回到过去吗？”  
凯恩警惕道，“不能带着现在的记忆的话就不愿意。”  
“你还想挺多……那就按照电影里这样可以了吧，变成小时候的自己，只是不能和其他人说这件事，不然两个人都会死，这种设定的话，愿意回到过去吗？”  
“愿意啊，我……”凯恩还想说些什么，来为自己的选择加些论据，但只是一个眨眼，这个“愿望”就成真了，他再睁开眼睛，身体已经缩小了数倍，坐在副驾驶上，手里拿着一个悠悠球，往旁边看过去，是母亲熟悉而又年轻了十来岁的脸。  
他居然真的回到过去了！  
凯恩目瞪口呆地看着年轻的母亲，又看向窗外老气的建筑，和尚未低头沉迷于手机的行人，在惊讶之余，便只有巨大的茫然与恐慌。  
当然，他对阿里说愿意的时候，语气非常肯定，也毫无犹豫，但那不过是因为他刚预言过主角的美好前程，不便再中途改变立场。说这句话的时候，他完全没有，也不可能意识到，这不仅是一个问题，同样还是一个选择。倘若知道这是一个关乎人生的选择，即使不说断然否认，至少也绝不会这样轻易地做出决定。  
他的人生谈不上一帆风顺，但也没有失望懊恼到要重来一遍的地步，此前与阿里所说的选择重生的理由“有钱有势，梦想成真”，前半句对他来说已经差不多实现，后半句则几乎是一个伪概念。十岁的时候，他梦想的是以后能成为职业球员，十八岁的时候，他梦想成为热刺的首发，二十岁以后，他才开始逐渐在梦想里加一个冠军。除了极少数人，谁会一开始就希望成为世界第一？梦想是逐级进步的，过去的梦想他早已实现，现在的梦想，他才二十六岁，尚有拼搏的能力，不必乞求命运的青睐。  
退一步说，如果非要回去，他宁可选择回到一年前欧冠决赛的赛场上，而不是八岁的现在。  
假如换一个年龄，他绝对无法如此迅速地做出判断，但沿路的建筑虽然与十几年后大不相同，可几个标志性的建筑与道路的名称，还是能让他一眼认出来他们的去向——母亲正在搭着他，前往阿森纳的青训基地。  
他在阿森纳少年队只呆了一年，二十六年的人生里，一年的占比并不大，但这一年却很特殊。他先是第一次地踏上了通往职业足球的道路，然后又第一次地被放弃。  
在多半长达十年以上的职业球员准备期里，一年同样只是很小的一部分，假如不考虑他未来的成就，对阿森纳来说，他只是一个微不足道的过客，就像其他千千万万在青训营呆了一年两年又离开的孩子一样，留不下任何痕迹，而阿森纳对他来说，理论上也该如此——他在热刺呆的时间，足足是阿森纳的十几倍，但对于记者而言，他依然是一个出身阿森纳的热刺头牌。  
他在很多采访里被问到过这件事，大部分的发言里，他都把当时的被放弃描述得云淡风轻——描述里，他一直对阿森纳的考虑一无所知，直到到父亲告知才知道被放弃的事，而且由于年龄太小，甚至还不太明白被放弃的意义。但实际上，尽管俱乐部从来都只会对家长宣布续约还是解约，但解约前夕的气氛，即使是孩子，也还是能够体会一二的。  
不过，记者也许看不出来他的言不由衷，也许并不觉得需要追究这一点小小的隐瞒，在得到了能用来书写报道的答案之后，他们就会转换话题，询问之后的故事。这一部分，凯恩倒不需要去删改自己的记忆，可以照直说：被阿森纳解约之后，他在当地的里奇韦流浪者继续训练，并在一段时间后得到了在沃特福德试训的机会，尔后又在沃特福德对热刺少年队的比赛中，得到了参加热刺青训营的机会。  
And the rest is history——记者们很喜欢这么说，但他们总是忘了问，凯恩也没有讲，他加入热刺青训营的时候，已经十一岁了，职业足球大门第二次对他打开，距离第一次，已经隔了三年。  
不过，重来一次，也许就不用等三年，以此为前提，他在热刺的首球，大概也不用再等上十二年。  
十天以后，他就会被阿森纳放弃，而他可以让父亲带着自己去找热刺的球探，以他现在的技术，绝不会被任何队伍拒绝。  
问过母亲日期，怀着这样的想法，他又觉得世界光明起来。  
  
03  
理论上来说，凯恩对自己的判断并没有错。  
与其他的顶级射手相比，凯恩很少被夸奖“技术出众”，而更多是“门前嗅觉好”“得分能力强”。而如果要在球员里提名假动作，花式技巧突出的人，他大概也很难排到前十甚至前二十。常见的集锦里，他的进球方式大都很简单，势大力沉打死角，并不具备太多观赏性。  
不过，这些多少还是要归类于踢球风格，作为一个基本功扎实的顶级射手，正式比赛里的世界波他也并不缺，而其他球员会的盘带过人，小角度射门，电梯球，等等等等，他当然也都是会的。尽管囿于八岁孱弱矮小的身体，未必能发挥出一半，但作为八岁的孩子，哪怕三成都已经足以被称为“肉眼可见的天赋”——或者应该这么说，任何一个五大联赛踢球的职业球员，如果带着记忆回到八岁，都足以被称为“肉眼可见的天赋”，如凯恩这样的明星选手，则近乎于“瞎子可见的天赋”。而无论是前者还是后者，都绝对没有任何青训营会拒绝。  
他的眼光和技术都无可挑剔，故此，判断准确无疑，只除了他忘记了一点——阿森纳的青训营也同样是青训营，阿森纳的青训教练也同样长了眼睛。  
并不瞎的阿森纳青训教练，在十天里迅速发现了他的天赋，并在仅仅一个月后，就对他的父母提出了进一步的续约的要求。这一次，他们签了五年的长约。  
凯恩没有任何发表异议的权力，他无可避免，而又心如死灰地，成为了阿森纳少年队的头号明星。  
  
04  
阿森纳的青训和热刺的青训并没有太大的区别，实际上，次级联赛乃至顶级联赛中游球队的青训队伍也许良莠不齐，豪门的青训却大多体系固定，水平相近。排名先后取决于生源质量，但单就青训体系本身来说，其实都没有太大的区别。只不过，凯恩的地位有了很大的区别。  
他8岁被阿森纳放弃的时候，原因是身体不够强壮，看起来不适合运动，11岁加盟热刺少年队的时候，其实身体也没有好到哪里去，比起一些强壮的队友，他看起来相当不起眼，像一个从来没去过健身房的人。  
这么说似乎有点甩锅的意思，实际上，凯恩也很明白，自己之所以会处在热刺的中游位置，抛开身体素质上的劣势，更重要的依然是技术上的不足，其证据便是他那时候甚至还没确定自己的位置——不是指中场或者前场，进攻队员还是防守队员这种位置，在这些位置上的变换是常有的事，大部分的球员都或多或少地经历过——不，不是这样，他的情况是，甚至有那么一段时间，他是作为门将在训练。  
如果位置确定，即使是少年队，门将的地位也绝不会比任何其他位置的球员差，但位置能完成从门将到中锋的转换，在说明他有两个位置的适应性的同时，也说明他在两个位置上的技术都只是标准或者普通优秀水平，没有突出到非同凡响的地步。换言之，那时，他并非热刺少年队的核心。  
但此时此刻，他在阿森纳，却是毋庸置疑的核心。  
15年后，他在热刺也同样是核心，但一线队的核心和少年队的核心，实在区别很大。比起至少也有十七八岁的和一线队一同训练的U23球员，这些平均年龄不到十岁的孩子在崇拜和嫉妒上，都表现得更加明显。但滑稽之处在于，对于嫉妒者的排挤，凯恩几乎可以视如无物，反倒是面对着崇拜者的夸奖，他却既羞且窘，只能面红耳赤地走开。至于那些不崇拜也不嫉妒他的孩子，凯恩偶尔会和他们多说几句话，但大部分的情况下，他和这些几岁的孩子，缺乏共同话题。面对着叽叽喳喳说着最近的电视或者小学课堂里发生过的事情的孩子们，凯恩的回应也唯有沉默而已。  
也许是自己的选择，也许是必然，他在阿森纳少年队里，甚至也是在学校里，成为了一个孤僻的独行侠。  
唯一能让他感到自由的地方是球场。  
少年队的实力当然不如成年队远甚，即使凯恩的身体素质也远不如十几年后，但他的技术和门前嗅觉说领先场上的球员们一个时代也不为过，以至于他自己都觉得，自己上场的比赛已经有失公平，甚至近乎于是屠杀。他没法从这样的屠杀中获取成就感和快乐，但除了球场，他找不到第二个地方，能让他尽情地做自己。  
他先是踢U9，然后又是U11，甚至在U13也替补登场过，但结果都是一样的：比赛几乎是他的个人秀，面对着不同的队伍，不同的孩子，他总是进球如麻，除了后卫的滑铲和贴身盯防尚有一些困难之外，大部分的情况下，他过人与过空气没有太多区别。他的身体依然不算强壮，做不到未来自己最擅长的势大力沉，只好把打死角发挥得淋漓尽致，极其偶尔的时候，守门员会扑住或者击飞那只球，但更多情况下，球按照着它既有的轨迹攻入球门，阿森纳少年队又得一分。  
他渐渐不再做什么庆祝动作，只微笑着抱住前来祝贺的队友；他也渐渐学会在赛后绕场几周，最后一个回到球员通道，一般他们赛后没有更多的训练，开会多半在第二天，有时他回到更衣室的时候，有的球员都已经走了，他也可借此躲过一些也许是真心的恭维。  
02年以后，他多半都是打U13，在某次例行的屠杀式比赛之后，他和裁判和对方球员握过手，又按照惯例绕场几周，最后一个回到球员通道，结果看到一个鼎鼎大名，甚至于都不该出现在这里的人。  
温格站在球员通道里，笑容满面地说，“嗨，哈里，下午好。”  
凯恩惊讶地看着他，甚至近乎无礼地审视了几秒钟，才敢确定这的确是温格，但是——温格怎么会来这里，又怎么会认识他？他呆了几秒钟才道，“下午好，温格先生。”  
“你认识我吗？”温格朝他走过来，又问道。  
二十六岁的凯恩，也比温格矮几厘米，现在九岁的他，看温格简直要把后脑勺贴到背上，但他还是尽力仰起头，回答道，“是的，温格先生，我认识您，您是阿森纳的教练。”  
阿森纳的教练，阿森纳的青训球员认识是理所当然的事情，对其有尊敬崇拜之情，也是理所当然的事情。但对于凯恩来说，事情也许更复杂一点。  
2002是温格执教阿森纳的第七个年头，此时他已经率领阿森纳拿到了数个奖杯，但对于凯恩所熟知的历史来说，这只是开始。即使仰望着头发尚未花白的温格，即使很清楚现在的时间，但凯恩还是很难把眼前的温格和他心中的2020年的温格隔离开来。明知未来的情况下，即使心中依然没有任何对阿森纳的归属感，他还是不可避免地对眼前这个老人抱有一丝比其他孩子更多的真诚的敬意。  
温格也许意识到了这一点，也许没有，他只是继续朝凯恩走过来，凯恩却后退了一步，又道，“您是来找马塞伊教练的吗，我之前看到他已经走进去了，可能在更衣室。”  
“我不是找他。”温格终于走到了他面前，又蹲下来道，“哈里，我是来看你的，你今天踢得很好呢。”  
温格来找他做什么？或者倒不如说，温格原来会来少年队吗？波切蒂诺都很少和U23说话呢。凯恩站在原地，只觉得不可思议。他脑子里闪过十七八个天才的名字，可都想不起来一线队教练是怎么对他们，又是几岁去找的他们。法夫尔会和穆科科说话吗？也许会吧。可穆科科也已经十五岁了。续约之后，他在阿森纳又呆了一年，现在也只有九岁。十七岁能踢德甲，对十五岁的天才关注是应有之义，英超虽然早一年，十六岁就可以上场，对现在的他来说也还有七年之久，怎么会有人关注九岁的孩子呢？万一他决定去读书不踢球了怎么办？万一他越踢越烂怎么办？万一他一直像现在这样，后卫一碰就倒怎么办？——由于对未来的已知，他还忘了问一个最关键的：七年后温格不在阿森纳了怎么办？  
他问不出来这些怎么办，只有怔怔地看着地面，过了几秒钟才说，“您特意来看我吗，我……我还太小了。”  
温格显然被他逗笑了，也许他觉得凯恩有点傻，但他再说话时还是很亲切，甚至是平易近人，“不小啦，再过七年你就能上英超的赛场了。对我们这样的大人来说，七年可是很快的。”  
温格对所有人都这样吗？凯恩知道他以后很喜欢威尔希尔，现在威尔希尔也在少年队，可温格没有去找他，却在这里等自己——又或者说他已经和威尔希尔说过话了？不过，十六岁的威尔希尔当然很强，可现在十岁的威尔希尔，好像也不值得温格出动——从凯恩的角度来看，威尔希尔只是个比较厉害的孩子而已，现在甚至都不一定算少年队的头牌呢。凯恩低头看了看自己的脚尖，又抬头道，“可是……我只是个踢得不错的小孩子罢了，怎么会让您来找我呢？”  
“你对自己的技术还真是缺乏认识啊。”温格笑了笑，又平视着他道，“哈里，我不是夸大其词，以现在的技术来看，你以后会一定成为阿森纳的核心，没有哪个教练会不来看你的。而且……正因为你现在还小，所以有我的帮助，你会成长得更快。我来是想问你，要不要每周来一线队呆几个小时？主要是观摩一线队的练习，我也可以指导你。”  
我想和你们解约。我最讨厌阿森纳了。我想去热刺。我不愿意。我不要去。  
这些话就在凯恩的嘴边打转，但在这样的情境下，这些话很难出口。倘若他真的是一个不懂事的孩子也罢，但他对青训系统并不缺乏了解。无论是一线队来少年队指导，还是少年队去一线队参观，其实都不算罕见，甚至可以算是常驻的团建。然而，单独邀请一个少年队的孩子定期去一线队参观，并接受一线队主教练的教导，即使不说空前绝后，也绝对是非常罕见的行为。温格既然开了口，一定已经走好了本不该存在的流程，说服了许多泥古不化的人，他也许已经看过凯恩的比赛很多次，所以排除了所有的阻碍，再来找凯恩，万事俱备，只差凯恩点头。  
即使这是温格，即使这是阿森纳，他依然不能不为其中的温和亲切所感动，于情于理，他都应该立刻点头，接受温格如此体贴的安排。  
温格的善意像一座山，沉甸甸地压在他的脖子上，但他的脖子却很硬，被压得那么痛，也没法弯曲一点半点。他在沉默中终于找到一个借口，结结巴巴道，“我还有很多作业，爸爸可能不会答应的。”  
“你担心这个吗，哈里？把这件事情交给我怎么样，我会负责说服你父亲的。”  
他再也说不出别的话来了，只能僵硬地直视着温格，并在对方的镜片的反射里，看见自己勉强的笑脸。  
  
05  
2003年，凯恩与阿森纳又更新了一次合同，合同延期到了2008年，而他的周薪则提高到了220镑，在少年队里，算不上惊世骇俗——U23的球员周薪上千镑屡见不鲜——但对于10岁的孩子来说，依然是很难企及的高度，在更新过合同之后，凯恩的父母还带着他出门吃了顿大餐。  
作为日后周薪20万镑的明星射手，220镑尚不值得他为之庆祝，不过，这个数字对凯恩来说还有别的意义：他看过一个克里斯蒂亚诺的纪录片，这位日后的世界第一，当年在里斯本竞技时，周薪也不过只是220镑。  
说当年，似乎是很久以前，那个纪录片也许是07年或者08年拍摄的，那么，里斯本竞技就是五六年前的事。但现在是2003年，克里斯蒂亚诺的里斯本竞技生涯，实际上也不过是一年前的事。  
世事如此凑巧，2003年，他得到了220镑的周薪，而同样在2003年，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多转会来到了曼联，周薪从220镑变成了2.2万英镑。  
克里斯蒂亚诺同时接过了贝克汉姆的7号球衣，并在首秀中造点，制造了许多进攻机会，证明了自己的身价。倘若他穿的不是7号，大概会得到更多曼联球迷的喜爱，但以当时的气氛而言，除了弗格森和凯恩，几乎没有第三个人如此坚信这个决定的合理性。  
但就算是弗格森，在2003年这个时候，大概也想不到，日后克里斯蒂亚诺会成为比贝克汉姆伟大许多的球员，此时的弗格森，坚信的大概只是克里斯蒂亚诺有资格穿7号而已。  
这个十八岁的年轻人会成为未来的世界第一，2003年的世界，相信这个的也许就只有凯恩一个人了，甚至骄傲的克里斯蒂亚诺本人也许也不敢这样想——毕竟在现实面前，这种相信如此苍白。  
不管克里斯蒂亚诺的表现多么突出，不管他适应英超的节奏是多么迅速，不管他的花式技巧多么炫目，不管他是征服了还是没有征服红魔球迷的心，2003/2004赛季，都注定不是曼联的赛季，不是克里斯蒂亚诺的赛季——这个赛季，阿森纳38战26胜12平，积分榜领先第二名的切尔西11分，赛季不败夺冠。  
这个赛季的北伦敦是红色的，英格兰也是红色的，因为阿森纳是红色的。  
凯恩也是红色的——至少在聚餐的照片里是这样。  
不败夺冠之后的聚餐，邀请了很多只是跟着一线队训练，几乎没有上场过的年轻球员，也邀请了他。出门前，母亲给了他一件红外套，但他还是只穿了一件白色的衬衣。拍照的时候，温格抱起他，给他裹了一件阿森纳的外套。外套是红色的，红得就像几个位置之外坐着的坎贝尔穿着的球衣一样；外套没裹住的部分，他露出来的袖子是白色的，白得就像坎贝尔曾经穿过的队服一样。  
然而，此处没有白百合，红与白是阿森纳，只有阿森纳。  
  
06  
每周去一次每次两小时的时光只持续了几个月，几个月后，频率就渐渐变成了一周两次，一周三次，2004年以后，他更是几乎天天去科尔尼报道。  
他不太清楚温格是怎么搞定的流程，也不知道他和阿森纳为了自己破了多少例，但他知道那一定很难。他在热刺的时候，也会接到宣传部门或者青训部门的邀请，去青训队指导，陪孩子们待上几个小时，或者一天。一线队训练的时候，他也偶尔会见到前来参观的孩子，都拘谨地呆在赛场外几步远，助理教练会热情地回答他们的问题，也会给他们解说一线队训练的项目和方法，但却绝不会邀请他们踏入赛场一步。这才是凯恩熟悉的职业俱乐部的做法，阿森纳实际上也是这样的做法，例外只有凯恩。  
他几乎每天都来，一个人在赛场边占据几米见方的土地。一线队成员们拉伸的时候，他也拉伸，一线队成员抢圈的时候，他就做一些力量练习，一线队成员们做对抗训练的时候，他就默默退后一步，退到赛场外，然后坐在足球上观看。温格有时候会走到他身边，大声指挥或者说斥责球员们——“延斯，为什么不出击！”“阿尔马米，放铲果断一点！”“帕特里克，为什么不射门？”或者“丹尼斯，为什么不传球？”——这种时候，温格没什么时间和他说话，凯恩也不会开口，他多半还是坐在他的那个足球上，一边看着训练学习，一边慢慢地把这些他不熟悉的名字和他熟悉的姓对上号。  
延斯就是莱曼，阿尔马米就是图雷，帕特里克就是维埃拉，丹尼斯就是博格坎普。  
他想还好自己才十一岁，还可以恭敬地叫莱曼先生，图雷先生，维埃拉先生，博格坎普先生，而不必直呼他们的名字——即使这些先生都是叫他哈里，而现年十七岁的法布雷加斯已经非常平易近人地要求凯恩叫他弗朗西斯科了。  
称呼上的亲密不能说明问题，他和这些一线队的球员们事实上并不能说太熟——应该说，本来就没有什么二十来岁的成年人会和十一岁的孩子熟的，即使是只比他大六岁的法布雷加斯，其实也只是把他当小孩子。只不过他几乎天天来报道，即使温格从来不让他真正参与一线队的训练，也从来不会要求一线队的人来帮助凯恩，但大家还是渐渐熟悉了这个天赋很好的孩子，也愿意在训练结束，闲着没事的时候，和他一起练习，提供亲身的指导，又或者是在训练休息或结束的时候，路过凯恩的驻地，和他聊几句天。  
这些指导都发生在训练结束后。  
他总是下午来科尔尼训练基地，一直待到训练结束。结束以后，温格会给他十几分钟，问问他最近的情况，对今天训练的看法，也许会要他射门或者盘带试试，他也就走去赛场中心，照着温格的话去做。一线队的成员们通常只是站在一边看看，或者直接走进更衣室。但每天也总会有一两个或者更多的球员参与进来，莱曼会站在球门前让他射门，永贝里或者亨利会指点他的脚法，阿什利科尔或者劳伦会和他一对一。面对着这些顶级球员，完成U13赛场上那样非人的表现是不可能的，但十次里，也总有那么三四次，他能取得成功。这些球员们也不太介意，莱曼也许会假装地沉下脸说，“以后你升入一线队我会给你投反对票的”，阿什利科尔就会抱起他大笑道，“以后的阿森纳就是你们年轻人的了，对不对？”  
“你再过两年就要转会切尔西了，还说以后的阿森纳呢。”凯恩很想这么吐槽，但他只是露出一个窘迫的笑容，然后亨利走过来接过他放在地上，又摸摸他的头，笑道，“哈里，这么容易害羞可不好，我们可是枪手，不能这么没气概。”  
“你也就晚一年，三年后你就去巴萨了。”凯恩又想，但亨利和阿什利科尔笑得那样开心，他也只好微笑。  
这样的指导和交谈几乎每天都在发生，凯恩也总是日复一日地说着谢谢。一线队的成员们都很亲切，他对他们也充满感激，但这种亲切的可重复性之高，他也心知肚明。倘若当年波切蒂诺也每天带来一个小孩，凯恩大概率也会对他亲切，会在训练结束走过他时摸摸他的头，也会在不急着回家的时候教他射门，但这并不能代表他在心里有多么看重那个小孩，与那个小孩有什么亲密的关系——尽管他的指点也许会帮助那个小孩很多，正如试图攻破莱曼的大门，与图雷一对一，被亨利指点射门帮助了现在的他很多一样。  
然而，正如他如果帮助了那个小孩，那个小孩最该感谢的并不是他，而是波切蒂诺一样，此刻，他最应该感谢的人，也并非莱曼坎贝尔或是亨利，而只有温格，只有打破了那么多条例，让他能在科尔尼割占几平米草地的温格。  
这一定很难，他每天离开哈勒基地过来科尔尼的时候都这么想。但温格从来不和他说这些，只是隔一段时间过来告诉他，“可以周二周四过来”“可以周一周三周五过来”“可以每天都来”，然后便不讨论这个话题。他做的最多的事情，只是站在凯恩身边指挥球队训练，又在训练结束后额外指点他十来分钟。  
温格不说，他也没有机会，没有办法表达自己的知情。母亲每天傍晚来科尔尼接他，偶尔会碰到温格，于是就会在回去的路上说一句“温格先生真的对你很好呢”，他也只有点点头说“是的，我知道。”  
虽然他这么说，但下一次遇见温格的时候，母亲还是会再说一遍，也许她并不觉得凯恩知道，也许没有人觉得凯恩知道，也许也没有人指望凯恩知道。  
重生三年，对世界来说，他也还是只有十一岁。  
  
07  
十一岁对他来说，是很重要的一年。  
这一年他从小学毕业，升入清福德中学，并认识了同班同学凯蒂。入学后不久，他们就成为了无话不说的好朋友；到了情窦初开的年纪，他们又顺理成章地成为了恋人。他辗转租借于各个球队之时，是她跟在身边，为他的小小进步欢欣雀跃，也为他的低谷偷偷地祷告。他去找博阿斯表示拒绝租借的那一天，凯蒂开着车在训练基地外等他；他终于取得上场机会，又在比赛中取得进球的时候，看向观众台，凯蒂坐在那里，与其他人一样，拼命挥舞着手中的围巾，眼睛里都是光芒；波切蒂诺下课之后，他与其他几位球员一同去探望，是凯蒂帮他选的卡片，帮他抄写的箴言十七章十七节。  
他们理解对方就如理解自己，许多话都不必出口，甚至一个眼神，便能诉说一切。  
他们有着并肩前行的过去，也一起分享着现在和未来。  
17年7月1日，他求婚成功；19年6月22日，他们结婚了。他重生之时是2020年2月，他们还没来得及庆祝第一个结婚纪念日。  
倘若时间正常流转，此时已经过了三年多，他们也许正在庆祝或是筹备结婚四周年，但命运的玩笑如此拙劣，他从八岁重活一遍，用了三年的时间，成为阿森纳青训营的核心和头牌，又进入十九年前进入的中学，被分到与十九年前一样的班级，坐在座位上，紧张地期待见到她的那一刻。  
过去的三年里，他不止一次的想到过凯蒂，但每次想到的时候，他都立刻略过。比起无可奈何的阿森纳生活，凯蒂太美好了，以至于他甚至有些害怕去想到她。作为阿森纳的未来太挣扎，太难堪，他连在心里抱怨都不愿意。他什么也不愿意想，只把期望留给以后。  
凯蒂是他给自己预留的救赎和惊喜，是他给自己十一岁的礼物，而现在正是期望兑现之时，他坐在与十九年前一样的教室里，忐忑不安地而又满怀期待地等待着礼物拆封的那一刻。  
他没有等太久，坐了没几分钟，就看到了与一群小女孩一起，从门口走进来的凯蒂。他想要站起来说些什么，可她一直在和相熟的女伴聊天，他只好又坐在座位上，假装看书，间或看她一眼。  
应该上去说话吗？还是不应该呢？  
十九年前是什么样？他们今天认识了吗？他只记得他们很快就成为了好朋友，可具体是怎么成为好朋友的，他的记忆却已经模糊了。他还记得很多中学时的细节，记得贝克汉姆来参观学校，他们正好簇拥在他左右拍照；记得有一次他们出去玩，为了什么事，她拉着他的手飞奔；记得他第一次去她家，他们在后院里比赛爬树；记得她给他送的第一个礼物，是一双英格兰的足球袜，比他的脚大了一号，他拿了母亲包装礼物盒的缎带缠了三圈，才勉强穿上，然后他们都看着他的袜子笑作一团。他记得好多事情，但是他不记得他第一天有没有说嗨认识一下我是哈里凯恩。  
凯蒂，凯蒂，凯蒂。他每隔几分钟就从书本里抬起头来看一眼她，在心里念一遍她的名字，又提醒自己千万不要脑子敲坏直接面对着她把这名字叫出来。  
如果我直接对着她叫凯蒂，她一定觉得很奇怪，可能还会觉得我是变态吧。他忍不住想，又觉得有一些好笑。  
他们最初的对话一定乏善可陈，所以无论是凯恩自己还是凯蒂，过后讨论起小时候的故事时都想不起这一节来，从理论上来说，既然无聊的初见并没影响他们日后的熟稔，他现在也就没有纠结措辞的必要——归根结底，十九年前他都没有，难道现在还能说出什么令凯蒂对他厌恶的话来么？  
他不再犹豫，等到凯蒂身边终于空当下来几分钟之后，便站起来走到她的身后坐下，拍拍她的肩膀道，“嗨，你好吗？”  
“挺好的。”凯蒂回过头来，好奇地看着他，“你坐在这里么，刚才我没看到你。”  
“我刚刚才坐过来的。”他说，“我叫哈里，哈里凯恩，你呢？”  
“凯蒂古德兰。”凯蒂说，“你可以叫我凯蒂。”  
“好的，凯蒂。”他简直是用尽全力才没有把这个名字叫得太奇怪——好的奇怪，但凯蒂还是看了他一眼，又道，“我原来没有见过你呢，你住在哪里呀？”  
“沃尔瑟姆斯托。”凯恩答道，“你呢，你……”他说了个开头，便忍不住笑道，“我们的对话真标准，是不是接下来就要聊天气了？”  
凯蒂迷惑地看着他，眨了眨眼睛。  
“是我不好，玩笑太没意思。”他立刻道歉，又发现新大陆道，“咦，你的书包是超人总动员。”  
“是的，我——”  
“我也很喜欢超人总动员。”他说。  
凯蒂的表情颇有些尴尬，但她还是完成了她未完成的句子，“我本来想买尼莫的，但是妈妈买错了。”想了想，她又说，“对不起，其实我还没有看超人总动员。”  
凯蒂用不着说对不起，只有皮克斯对不起她，不可能她对不起皮克斯。凯恩急忙在心里免去她的道歉，却又不免泛起一丝惆怅。  
2018年，他们先是在家里一同重温了超人总动员1，又一起去电影院看了超人总动员2。不管是看第一部还是第二部，凯蒂看起来都很投入。看完第二部回来的路上，他们一直在讨论超能力与现代社会共存的可能性以及电影里的人物形象，他们有着类似的想法，喜欢着一样的角色，回味着同样的笑点，那天的对话很快乐，18年也还没有过去太远，凯恩觉得自己还能想起九成的对话，他甚至预备好了要说几句凯蒂的原句来逗她开心——但他没料到，十一岁的她，竟然并没有看过。  
那么，她是十二三岁看的吗，还是十五六岁？总之，她第一次看超人总动员，他并没参与。他只参与了她二十五岁的重温，可她的二十五岁离现在，实在是太久了。  
凯恩摇摇头，“没事的，那么，你很喜欢尼莫吗？”  
“是的！”她的表情又开心起来，简直是欢呼雀跃，“超可爱的，我家里还养了小丑鱼呢！”  
“我知道。”他下意识道。  
这是真的，这一年他去凯蒂家玩过很多次，当然看到过她家的水族箱，小丑鱼颜色鲜艳，也很容易辨认出来。但水族箱在客厅，他们总是一回家就奔向地下室或者后院，玩游戏，看电影，和小狗一起扔飞盘，他对鱼没有太多兴趣，玩起游戏来就把水族箱抛在脑后，她也没有想起来和他讲，养小丑鱼是为了海底总动员。今天，还是他第一次知道她的这件事。  
他以为他已经很了解她了，但其实生活还给他预留了更多的彩蛋。他想这真是最好的十一岁的礼物，然后又在凯蒂惊讶的表情里立刻发现自己说错了话。  
“你知道？怎么会呢？”她惊奇地问，但表情还是很放松，也许她觉得凯恩在说大话，又或者她太天真，还想不到要警惕。  
“我有时候会有一些别人没有的能力。”凯恩煞有介事地扯淡，“比如，我还能猜出来你喜欢喝什么。”  
“真的吗？是什么啊？”  
“卡布奇诺，对吗？”他故意闭上眼睛沉吟几秒，才睁开一只眼睛，气定神闲地提问。  
“才不是呢，我最喜欢喝石榴汁了。”  
“诶——”他发出一声难以置信的惊呼，又道，“不可能，那你最喜欢的水果是什么，是蓝莓吗？”  
“咦，这个倒是对了。”凯蒂笑了笑，“你还挺会猜的呢。”  
“我……好吧，我是猜的，你怎么知道的？”  
凯蒂朝他笑笑，没有说话，只是做了个可爱的鬼脸——老师终于在此刻姗姗来迟，拍着巴掌吸引同学们的注意力了。  
他看向老师，也看向凯蒂金色的后脑勺。  
今天的发展一定与十九年前不一样，但是会更好还是更坏呢？  
十九年前他一定没有故弄玄虚说自己能预测，可那主要是不能，不是不想。如今条件如此齐备，如此适合扮演神棍，他扮演并非存心糊弄，而是大势所趋。可他怎么也７没想到这样的预测竟然会翻车。  
他怎么会想到凯蒂喜欢的饮料竟然变化如此之大呢？幸亏水果没有改变，尚能为他挽回一点预言家的尊严，可惜他不能多问几句，看看她的饮食喜好究竟有多大变化——但其实，这也无所谓，她喜欢咖啡他就买咖啡机，她喜欢石榴汁他就买榨汁机，她喜欢的菜如果和原来一样当然好，如果不一样，他也能重新去学着做。现在的互联网没有十几年后发达，可书店总有卖菜谱，他的周薪又上涨了，现在有四百磅，扣掉税也能买最好的菜谱，四开铜版纸，图文并茂，只要她想挑，就能挑个够。  
只要她想——但是她怎么会不想呢？  
凯恩无声地笑了笑，他的书包里还有阿森纳的通行证，但此刻他为自己预留了三年等待了三年的救赎就在眼前，一米之遥，他可以暂且把阿森纳抛在脑后，而专心回忆她的微笑。  
十分钟前的微笑，三年前的微笑，十六年后的微笑。  
没有区别，都是她，只有她。  
凯蒂。  
十一岁的这一天，他最后一次在心里默念她的名字。  
  
08  
很难判断进展比十九年前更好还是更坏，但总之，他和凯蒂还是渐渐成为了朋友。  
他们的互动比起此前稍有不同，曾经这个时候，他已经进入了热刺青训营，有时少年队有比赛，她也会跟着去看，那时少年队的训练也不太需要保密，偶尔开放参观，他也会带她去看——不过，现在的她只是知道他在阿森纳训练而已，从未见过他踢球。他们有时一起去公园玩，或者在街上散步，见过在路边踢球的小孩，她怂恿他前往参与，他也总是笑一笑然后把话题扯开。  
但他们还是经常聊到足球。她知道他在阿森纳训练，大家都知道，他们聊天时不可能不提到这个。她问他很多训练细节，有时也会主动提出要去看他们的比赛，不过他总是拒绝——“我会害羞的。”他总是这么说。  
他们也会一起看比赛，有时他去她家，有时反过来，主要是看英超，偶尔也看看西甲或者意甲。他们都喜欢贝克汉姆，皇马有比赛的时候，凯蒂总是不想错过，不过她并不因此爱皇马，她喜欢贝克汉姆也许也不是因为球技，而是因为他长得很英俊。出于同样的原因，她也同样会看意甲，因为她喜欢英俊的因扎吉，伊布，还有德尔皮耶罗。她好像没有喜欢的队伍，她也不问凯恩喜欢的队伍，大概在她看来，几乎每天都去哈勒基地和科尔尼基地报道的人，不会有别的回答。凯恩有时想要告诉她并非如此，他还有很多很多话想要告诉她，但她很活泼，她扯着他东跑西跑，她一分钟一个点子，她也问他“哈里，你平时都在想什么呢？”，但这是老师布置的作文“我的朋友”，他只能说“学习和足球”。他没机会和她安安静静地坐下来，把他的心事和想法说出来供她了解。  
好在，她也并不需要看过他的思维，才能认可他做朋友。  
她有很多好朋友，但最经常找的人还是他。  
他陪她做很多奇奇怪怪的，记忆里没有的事情。他们学着美国人，圣诞节敲开邻居家的房门，给他们唱圣诞快乐歌；他被她安排去捡很多圆圆的小石头，然后看着她用石头在地上拼出他们的名字；她有一段时间爱上塔罗牌，他还陪着她背了很多莫名其妙的名词。  
他对这些事情没有任何兴趣，可她兴高采烈的样子太可爱，他陪着她做这个又做那个，时间竟然也过得很快。  
2005年7月，他12岁生日，她给他送礼物，这次换成了阿森纳的袜子，礼物盒里还有一张贺卡，写着“To my BFF Harry”。  
他把这张纸偷偷地夹在圣经里，放在雅歌第八章，又把圣经放在自己的枕头边。  
他想运气对他太好了，好到他几乎有些惶恐。他常常听说，也一直觉得颇为可信的一句俗语是这样的：“人的运气总量是有限的。”  
他的人生一直便是这句话的写照：他拿到了英超金靴，热刺这几年联赛的最高成绩是第二名；他也拿到了世界杯的金靴，英格兰最后的名次是殿军；他达成了欧预赛连场进球的记录，也成为了欧冠最快进球20的球员，但这两个记录之后，2020年的第一天，他却在一场并不重要的比赛里，在甚至没有发生任何身体冲突的情况下，肌腱撕裂，伤缺至少三个月；他能从青训开始一直待在自己最喜欢的俱乐部，成为俱乐部的第二队长；他能突破梅罗的垄断，成为欧洲的射手王；他能完成自己年幼时的梦想，成为英格兰最年轻的队长；他还能在26岁，和从11岁开始一起长大的青梅竹马，他最好的朋友结婚——但他没有任何奖杯。16/17赛季，他们拿到了86分，排名第二，19/20赛季，他们打进了欧冠决赛，然后输了，事情就这样了。  
运气大体上对他慷慨，所以他能拥有绝佳的天赋，拥有基本上算是美满的生活，但运气却又在细节处那么吝啬，这里给一点，那里就会收走一点，打开一扇门，关上一扇窗，他从来没去过山顶，也从来不能同时看见街道和天空。  
与凯蒂的重逢和成为朋友，理所当然的是好运气，那么，坏运气会应验在哪里呢？是赛场吗，也只能是赛场了。唯有如今的赛场，才能说一句坏运气已经悄悄地来了，只是他太迟钝，还没有意识到。  
从现实来说，他其实也不可能意识到。  
任何球员，即使是C罗和梅西这样的顶级球员，都会有状态起伏，低谷时，他们也会遇到比赛中难以破门的情况，但无论再怎么样的低谷，指的都是正式比赛，任何一个球员，都不可能在射门训练中，单枪匹马面对守门员而一球不进。而如今的凯恩，在U13的赛场上，几乎便是这种情况。  
当实力足够强横，或者说，当难度降低到某个阈值以下时，状态和运气，对结局的影响便足以忽略不计。  
温格也许也看出了这一点，看出来对凯恩来说，踢四五场U13的比赛，也没有旁观一小时一线队训练，或是和坎贝尔一对一十分钟的收获大，大概这也是为什么他会邀请凯恩前往一线队。然而，割据五平方米的训练场，便已经是惊世骇俗，绝不可能再更进一步。即使温格开心的时候，甚至会当着凯恩的面，对教练组成员说“这就是我们阿森纳的未来”，即使不止一个人跟他说过“你以后也许可以冲击世界第一”，但无论如何，他只有11岁，相较于刚刚完成不败赛季的一线队成员来说，于情于理，都没有人会将他放在更重要的位置，即使是温格也不会。  
从一开始，温格的态度就很清楚，他绝不会让凯恩真正参与一线队训练，即使是参观，也只在平时，任何比赛之前，他都绝不会邀请凯恩前来，他也绝不会要求一线队成员去帮助凯恩，从头到尾，凯恩得到的一线队成员的帮助，时间都在训练之后，动机都是熟悉和善意，其中没有任何强迫的成分在。温格也许比任何人都看重凯恩，但这样的看重，并不会令他失去判断力和原则，对阿森纳的教练来说，阿森纳当然比什么都重要——哪怕天平的另一端是所谓的“阿森纳的未来”。  
阿森纳的未来。  
如果还是八岁，还是刚来的时候，凯恩对这几个字也许反应更大一点，但三年下来，他却连反抗都快失去兴趣，只觉得一片茫然。  
2001年发生的转会，不仅仅是坎贝尔从热刺转会到阿森纳，还有他的偶像谢林汉姆，在结束了巅峰期之后，从曼联重回热刺。  
但那一年，在确定了自己在阿森纳的未来之后，他甚至不敢让生活中出现热刺，即使白鹿巷离他家并不远，即使他甚至有机会去申请当谢林汉姆的球童，但他所做的事情，却只是每天奔波往返于阿森纳青训营和学校，忘记周围的一切，疏远曾经八岁的他熟悉的人，只在球场上，以近乎发泄的形式，去做真正的自己。  
球场上对少年队的屠杀没有给他带来快乐，只在一年后带来了温格。  
他被温格带去一线队，并渐渐成为常客以至于竟然能够割占自己的领地，他认识然后熟悉一线队的球员，其中甚至包括了他曾经与朋友们拿来开玩笑辱骂过许多次的坎贝尔。  
在他与朋友们的想象里，如坎贝尔这样投奔死敌的叛徒，一定是无耻又恶心，在球场之外也是一个人渣。但实际上，坎贝尔也会在路过他时摸摸他的头，也会在看到他来到根据地的时候招呼一句“下午好啊哈里”，也会在并不急着离开的时候和他一对一，甚至由于顺路，他还曾经数次接过凯恩去科尔尼或是送他回家。  
坎贝尔也只是一个普通人，甚至可以说是一个好人，其他的阿森纳球员，青训教练，助理教练，温格，大家都是正常人，大家都是好人。  
他其实正在过着真正十一岁的他梦寐以求的生活。如果换一个名字，换一套衣服，这也是二十六岁的他梦寐以求的童年发展——甚至即使是对他最好的，锻造了今天的他的波切蒂诺，也没有如今的温格这样看重他。说来说去，现实和梦想的区别又在哪里？  
科尔尼和热刺训练场有什么区别？遮掉logo，运动器材难道不是长得一样吗？都在北伦敦，白鹿巷和海布里又有什么区别？说不定买草都是从同一家公司吧。阿森纳的一线队和热刺的一线队，又有什么不同？从前的他固然是不认识也不熟悉永贝里和亨利，可他难道就认识迪福和齐格勒吗？如果他去了热刺，迪福和齐格勒对他也会很好吧，可如果他们的帮助是帮助，为什么永贝里和亨利就不能算呢？如果和热刺球员教练的感情是感情，那和阿森纳的又是什么？2004年的热刺和2004年的阿森纳，对他来说，到底有什么不同，到底为什么不同？  
他没有办法回答这个问题，在温格抱着他说“阿森纳的未来”时也从面红耳赤挣脱走开渐渐转为平静地岔开话题，他甚至能够旁听大家对他在阿森纳的英超首秀的畅想，有时他觉得他似乎已经接受了这样的命运，但午夜梦回之时，他所能想到的，依然是白鹿巷，依然是他每次出场时所能听到的那首歌——“Harry Kane he's one of our own”。  
是的，他属于热刺，他是热刺的一员，他是确凿无疑的“one of our own”。然而，在他十一岁的时候，甚至十八岁的时候，二十岁的时候，有没有人叫过他热刺的未来？也许有那么一两个人叫过吧，可是他们的声音太小了，凯恩从来没有听到过。  
运气到底是什么？如果它是守恒的，那么他现在与凯蒂成为了朋友，要发生什么才能与之平均？如果球场上的他依然进球如麻，依然令其他的少年队闻风丧胆，那么还能是什么？如果运气发现它在球场上没有用武之地，它又会转向何方？是他“阿森纳的未来”这个称号越来越稳固吗？  
这是坏运气吗？随便问什么人，都会给出否定的答案吧，甚至还会有人因为这个得了便宜还卖乖的问题打一拳出题人来泄愤也说不定。他又想起此前看过的费迪南德的采访来，费迪南德说，“在我看来，无论是什么人站在凯恩的角度上，都会希望他离开热刺。”也许费迪南德说的是对的，但世界上没有第二个哈里凯恩。  
如果与凯蒂认识的负面影响就是阿森纳——不，应当反过来，如果待在阿森纳能够给他带来凯蒂……不，还是不对。或许自己应该不要找借口，痛快一点承认吧，阿森纳是痛苦的是因为它就是痛苦的，并非因为有凯蒂的衬托才变得痛苦；阿森纳的未来是坏运气也是因为它本来就是坏的，并非因为有了凯蒂才能被定义成坏。  
为什么都是感情，一个是好的，一个是坏的？为什么即使是现在，他一想到热刺就满怀柔情，阿森纳的善意却令他如芒在背，进退两难？  
太晚了，温格来找他的时候已经太晚了，他已经27岁了，感激已经不会变成忠诚和爱了。  
  
09  
如果一个东西看起来像鸭子，走起来像鸭子，叫起来像鸭子，那么它就是鸭子。  
同理，如果一个人是阿森纳青训，为阿森纳少年队踢球，最熟悉的足球相关人士是阿森纳的球员和工作人员，和阿森纳签了五年的长约，从来没有说过阿森纳的坏话，在家里偶尔还会穿阿森纳的卫衣当睡衣，那么这个人一定是对阿森纳怀有忠诚和爱的。  
也许这个逻辑有问题，也许这个逻辑没问题，总之，2005年，在太阳报的眼里，这是没有问题的。  
凯恩看到他们的新闻的时候，是在被凯蒂告知有此采访的第二天。  
标题一如既往地耸人听闻——“揭秘温格的爱将，阿森纳的未来——为何十二岁的他能成为青训队里的特权阶级？”，内容也一如既往地符合八卦新闻的要求——他们采访很多人。很多人包括阿森纳的各级职员，包括一些青训队的小球员，包括凯恩小学和中学的老师，包括他小学和中学的同学，可就是不包括一线队的球员，不包括温格，更不包括凯恩自己。  
也许这就是八卦和采访的不同，后者如果没有球员本人便毫无意义，前者若有球员本人，虽然不至于意义全无，但至少也能减少一半。凯恩登上太阳报大概有十来次，其中采访他的不超过三次，反而是他身边的人，都有幸被骚扰过。  
不过，十二岁的凯蒂尚不至于觉得这是骚扰，她兴奋地接受了采访，又来告诉凯恩，告诉他自己没有说他的坏话，又在第二天来找他，和他一起坐在长凳上读那份报纸。  
“哈里·凯恩在2003年以后，便一直代表阿森纳U13出战，在他出场过的34场比赛中，总共打进了134粒进球，场均接近4球……”凯蒂一字一句地读出来，又惊讶地看着他，“哇，这是真的吗？你好厉害啊。”  
“是真的。”他摸了摸自己的头，又摇摇头，“不过也不是很厉害啦。”  
“很厉害啊，如果不厉害的话，进三个球怎么会有一个专属名词？”她说，语气里又带了几分埋怨，“真的很厉害，你之前怎么都不说呢？”  
“因为我——”他想用此前婉拒她去看比赛的理由“因为我会害羞”来搪塞，但她看向他的眼神那么专注，他们坐在花园里的长凳上，周围也没有其他的人。从前他不想唐突地跟她自我剖析，不想吓到她，但现在是她在问他，他说一说也没有关系吧？  
他悄悄地用力地抓住了长凳的边缘，才道，“因为我有其他喜欢的队伍。”  
“诶？”  
“我……其实我喜欢的一直是热刺，所以我不想多说阿森纳的事情。”  
“啊，为什么？”她迷惑道，“可是你不是在阿森纳吗？”  
“我之前想解约的，但是爸爸不同意，他以为我想去热刺是为了报复阿森纳，我……而且温格先生他对我太好了，他……”他摇摇头，没有继续这个话题，转而道，“但是我真的很喜欢热刺。凯蒂，你没有喜欢的俱乐部，可能不知道喜欢一个俱乐部是什么感觉。我大概没有办法对你解释我为什么喜欢热刺，但我一直把自己当成热刺的一员，我……”他犹豫是否要说下去，但凯蒂认真地看着他，又仿佛给了他勇气，于是他继续道，“我这样很卑鄙，对不对？我这么喜欢热刺，又在阿森纳踢球，阿森纳的大家对我好，我也不拒绝，我……但是我真的喜欢热刺。”他把这句话又说了一遍，“喜欢一个球队和喜欢一个球员是不同的。谢林汉姆已经不在热刺了，但我对热刺的喜欢却不可能因此消失。为什么我不让你去看比赛，为什么我不和你说阿森纳的事情，因为我没有办法接受那些，我在阿森纳获得越多，我就越痛苦。有时候我梦到热刺哭着醒来，但睁开眼睛，墙上就挂着阿森纳的球衣——你在笑什么？”  
凯蒂立刻收起了笑容，可笑意却依然忍不住，她咳嗽了一声，尽力使表情正常，才说，“对不起，我不是故意的，我只是没想到你会哭，哈里，你真可爱。”  
“这不好笑。”凯恩说，“也不可爱。”  
“对不起，”她诚恳地低下头，“我只是忍不住……没事的，你继续说，我保证不会笑了。”  
“我……”他张了张嘴，又闭上了。他想这不算什么，哭鼻子确实很丢人，她笑笑也是正常的，而且她不是还夸他可爱吗？可他刚刚冒出头的感情，愁苦，委屈，脆弱，惶恐，茫然，这些刚刚还在他的嘴边摇晃挣扎，下一秒就要脱口而出的感情，此刻又忽然全都退了回去，在他的头脑深处扎根，再也不肯出现了。他只好摇摇头道，“没什么，我都说完了，我喜欢热刺，只是这样而已。”  
“那你不可以去热刺吗？”她问。  
“他们没有和我联系过，而且，我和阿森纳的合同还有好几年。我今年十二岁，合同不是我签，是爸爸负责，他不会同意我离开的，温格先生也不会。”他耐心地解释。  
“温格先生是谁呀？”  
她只是喜欢贝克汉姆的脸，可能也不知道曼联皇马的教练都是谁吧，她甚至都没有喜欢的阿森纳的球员，又怎么会去记住阿森纳的教练的名字？他们从前一起看比赛，大部分的球员她也不认识，只是喜欢看进球，也觉得他的解说好玩而已，其实她看比赛的时候还会一边玩塔罗牌，一边写作文，有时还会打断他的解说，突然问他别的问题。她当然不知道温格是谁了，虽然他们现在拿着的报纸上就写着温格的名字，虽然他之前提到过温格的名字，但对她来说，这大概只是个转瞬既忘的人名吧。这很正常，她不记得是很合理的，他这么说服自己，然后又道，“他是阿森纳的教练，一线队的教练。”  
“这样……”她露出一个有些忧愁的表情来，又笑道，“没事啦，别伤心，那你等到合同到期再走就好了！而且，你可以想，你进的球都是为了热刺，不是为了阿森纳，你踢得好也都是为了以后报复他们的。这么想是不是开心多啦？”  
哪有这么简单，他露出一个苦笑，还没来得及解释或反驳，凯蒂又继续道，“合同什么的我不懂啦，如果真的不行的话，你也可以试着去喜欢阿森纳嘛。”  
“这怎么可能？你根本不……”他只说了一半，立刻便闭上了嘴。他怎么会和凯蒂说“你不懂”呢，她不可能……但他看着她的眼神，忽然明白，她确实不懂。  
她竟然不懂。  
他用力捏紧长凳，才能不叫出声来，他的手也许是发红，也许是发白，他的心也仿佛要被手上的疼痛染上红白，太可笑了，她不懂，她竟然不懂。  
她还在看着他，他摇摇头，强行压抑住心痛和失望，又道，“没什么，谢谢你。”  
他忽然又觉得自己可笑，凯蒂当然不懂，她只有十二岁，货真价实的十二岁，她怎么可能会懂？十二岁的他自己，其实也不会和人说这些，甚至他都不可能会想这些。十二岁的他当然也有烦恼，但那烦恼很浅，痛苦很容易消失，还不能引诱他发出这样的感慨。  
他是什么时候开始想这些事情的？他开始租借是2011年，快要满十八岁，但意识到自己也许很难在短期内打上英超，尤其是作为热刺球员打英超，却是更早的事情。也许是十五岁，十六岁？凯蒂遇到挫折又是什么时候，是她与朋友的第一次吵架，是她没能取得她期待已久的棒球队的资格，还是她写的小说收到第一封拒信？大概也是在她十五六岁的时候吧。  
他还记得她是怎么安慰他，怎么温柔地引导他不要钻牛角尖，怎么理智地开解他，或者，怎么样地什么也不说，只是聆听他的痛苦，握住他的手。  
那时，她也只是十六岁，要说的话，离现在只有四年，他之前已经等了三年，现在再等四年，也并不艰难。  
虽然他很想这么说服自己，但事实也许是，他期待的，他喜欢的，他每日每夜想念的，他认为是唯一能理解他的那个人，甚至也并不是十六岁的凯蒂，而是二十六岁的凯蒂。  
从十二岁到十六岁要多久，从十六岁到二十六岁又要多久？他可以等三年，再等四年，可以在之后再等十年吗？  
而比起这个，还有一个他隐隐约约意识到，却又不愿意承认的事情：即便他真的等了那些年，他能等到什么？他等到的十六岁的凯蒂是他记忆里的凯蒂吗？等到他再次二十六岁，二十六岁的凯蒂，还是那个唯一能理解他的人吗？  
二十四岁那一年，他求婚成功的那一天，他们说过一样的事情。是他先开的头，说倘若不是凯蒂，便绝不会有今天的自己，他从十几岁说起，说了各种凯蒂改变他的想法，或者改变他的行为的例子，这些故事，由于对他影响极大，所以他一直记得清清楚楚，不料说给凯蒂听之后才发现，其中大部分，凯蒂都不太记得了。而在他说过以后，凯蒂也同样说了一些她记忆里的，凯恩对她的影响，但这些例子，凯恩也同样记得不太清楚。  
施加改变的人，其实并不知道自己说的哪一句话造成了最大的影响，也并不知道自己的一句话，能改变什么，唯有被影响被改变的那个人，始终铭记于心。  
他万分肯定，倘若那时在他身边的人不是凯蒂，甚至如果在他生命的某些关键时刻，凯蒂说的不是原来的那些话，他也许都会变成一个完全不同的人，而他对凯蒂也同样如此。他所怀念的那个最好的朋友和恋人，实际上是由他亲手塑造——正如他也是由凯蒂亲手塑造。  
但在这新生的世界里，他要如何行动，才能与历史完全吻合？他能及时地出现在凯蒂身边吗，他安慰她的时候，还会说一样的话吗？会不会曾经的他说着“我理解你”，现在的他却又说的是“没有人能真正互相理解，但是我会永远支持你”呢？也许错一次两次无关紧要，可现实能允许他错多少次？  
时间并不是万能的。  
他能从八岁开始等三年，给自己预留一个救赎，这个救赎确实应验了——十一岁的他，遇见的正是原本的十一岁的凯蒂。可这不能永远奏效，他不能再给自己预定一个期限，然后便可诸事不管，只待天使降临人间。他没办法穿越到十四年后，便收获一个与记忆里一模一样的恋人。  
他必须承认，他等待的天使，他为自己预留的救赎，在他们重逢的瞬间，便已经不再有未来的可能。再来一次，再来无数次，都不再会是他心里的那个她。  
他可以答应她的很多要求，可以陪她一起玩，可是他已经长得太大了，已经不知道要怎么才能和她一起长大。  
他已经失去了她，就在得到她的那个瞬间。  
  
10  
在埃里克森的推荐下，他玩过一段时间的足球经理。时间不长。埃里克森去国际米兰之后，他们就没有再一起玩过了。  
一起玩的时候，他经常问埃里克森问题，大部分都是和当时的某个操作相关的，问过以后不出三天，自己也会忘掉，唯一记得比较深刻的，是他问埃里克森，“FM里的好感度，除了数字级别之外，还有一个持续性，持续性有什么用？”  
“有持续性好感度就不会变，不然一旦不在一个队，关系就会变差。”埃里克森说。  
当时游戏时间里，他刚卖掉万亚马一个月，万亚马在队里的时候，对他扮演的教练埃里克森好感度高达100，此刻他再去检查，依然是100，为此他嘲笑了埃里克森一通，结果在三个月后发现万亚马对他的好感度变成了55。  
他当然没有把这件事告诉埃里克森，即使他很清楚那句名言“一半的真相等于谎言”，但老实说，对埃里克森撒谎，他也没什么心理负担，他记得这件事也不是出于对埃里克森的愧疚，而只是出于对好感度下降的吃惊。  
FM历来被其粉丝称为最真实的足球经理游戏——即使它的粉丝如埃里克森根本也说不出第二个足球经理游戏来——也许这话说得并不错，毕竟它都直接叫足球经理了，竞争者怎会是其对手？但它毕竟是一个游戏，很真实，也只是真实的游戏而已。在此前玩得起兴的时候，他甚至会拿着FM里的比赛和人员变动走势来开玩笑，但他依然没有想过游戏里的任何数据或设定有对应现实的可能。  
万亚马的好感降低是他反思的第一个引子，埃里克森转会国米以后，他们再也没有一起玩过FM，则是第二个引子——FM里，虽然他们彼此都是对方关系最好的队友，但持续性那一栏，也没有被打上一个勾。  
这是个很好的话题，他可以告诉埃里克森，“好吧，好吧，兄弟，我认输了，你说得对。你看，你去了国米，我们就几乎不联系了，你说得对。”他好像也能想到埃里克森会怎么回复，埃里克森会哈哈大笑，然后骂他是个笨蛋，又邀请他一起出去吃饭或者打高尔夫。打高尔夫的时候，他也许会把万亚马的故事说一遍，告诉埃里克森他早就知道了，然后再换回几句也许措辞不太善意的辱骂。  
不过，他没有这么做。他也不太确定埃里克森会不会像他想的那样回应，埃里克森去国米一个月，也许改变没那么快，但在他心里已经约等于另一个人。他想起来他很多次，想不到要给他发个消息。  
而当他重新回到八岁，开始新的旅途，好像就再也没有想到过埃里克森。埃里克森现在在做什么呢？他92年，今年13岁，大概在丹麦的某个中学，也许还不会说英语。如果他来伦敦玩，两个人在街上遇见了，也不会说一句话。就算他说，埃里克森也听不懂。  
他今年12岁，或者30岁。他想起来埃里克森的时候能想到很多，也能回忆起当年和埃里克森的很多事情，可一个月内，他没有和埃里克森说话；四年来，他没想到过埃里克森。  
这就是没有持续性的感情，因为“有持续性好感度就不会变，不然一旦不在一个队，关系就会变差。”  
埃里克森说的时候在解释游戏，他听的时候甚至觉得在游戏里都不对，但其实，就算在现实里，这也是不错的。  
从前他送别过许多队友，有时是他离开租借的队伍，有时是其他人离开他，其中大部分都在离开之后不久便不再联系，偶尔推特上点一个赞，采访时被问到一句，便是所有的交集。  
他原来一直以为这就是关系不够好，知道这个概念之后才觉得，也许并非当时的关系不好，而仅仅是这份关系没有持续性。没有持续性的感情，就是很容易变淡。它隐蔽地急转直下，甚至连当事人都发现不了，当意识到的时候，它已经悄悄地从特殊的关系变成了普通的关系，从100悄无声息地变成了30。  
就像2007年的凯蒂和他。  
11  
借口是很容易找的。  
他是阿森纳的未来，连温格都这么说；他年龄小，队里又有专业的体育健康管理人员，他想要多训练，提高速度，增肌，就总能找到训练的项目；他爱足球，大家都知道，他忽然决定经常去看阿森纳的比赛，又花更多时间在训练场上，甚至不再常去学校，没有人觉得这有问题。  
他不会用足球推掉她的邀约。如果她来找他，他总是什么也愿意做，但他不怎么去学校，一天到晚泡在训练场。有一次周末，她约他出去玩，他说他三点前要回去训练场，可还是没来得及。他来不及先送她回家，出租车开到哈勒基地，他迟到了半小时。她亲耳听到教练斥责他，又听到其他青训营的孩子安慰他，或者嘲讽他。她一开始是为他好，也是为了自己的良心，去找一起玩不会有心理负担的朋友，但频率开始降低就会一直降低。代餐慢慢变成主食，自己都发现不了。  
她给他寄过BFF的纸条，也许他真的是她最好的朋友，但他并不是她唯一的选择。还有很多女孩男孩，他们也喜欢花，也愿意在花园里消磨一个下午，寻找最美最香的那些花，带回家，晒干，细细地收集花瓣，用小女孩眼里美丽的绸缎包起来，做成小小的香包，里面还放上写满了大家名字缩写的纸条。  
一开始她在纸条上写上HK，也把香包分给他一个，他小心地接过，买一个玻璃罐，把香包装在里面，放在抽屉深处。他想如果她问他为什么不挂在书包拉链上，他就再拿出来挂上。但是他很少去上课，下一次再在学校里看到她，她的书包上换了别的饰品。  
他不再说“我很害羞所以不要来”，她于是来看过许多次他的比赛，赛后他也跟着她去她家玩，他们一起看电影。他假装睡着，醒来发现身上盖了一件外套，她坐在旁边的书桌上，他的书包打开了，她在模仿他的笔迹，帮他写了那天的作业。他说“对不起，我太累了。”她摇摇头说“没关系的，但是你可以告诉我啊，我可以让你回家睡觉的。”他说“这没什么，我下次不会睡着了。”她不说话了，只是朝他笑笑。但后来赛后她就不再拉着他说要去什么什么地方玩，再后来，她就不再在比赛结束以后等半个小时，只为了和他说几句话。  
2006年10月，阿森纳青训对阵伯恩茅斯青训，比分7-3，凯恩大四喜。她和好几个朋友一起来看比赛，坐在看台上，凯恩进球时，他们一起鼓掌，凯恩也朝他们点头微笑。她在比赛结束以后离开。像之前许多次一样，凯恩出门时没见到她。以后，她也没有再来过。  
但是，没有人知道哪一次是最后一次，如果他不放弃足球，没有人能说这是凯蒂来看的最后一场他的比赛。  
他还没有看到终点，没有人能看到终点，但渐行渐远的道路已经不必怀疑。  
他在告诉她，也告诉父母，自己决定选择足球，少去学校的时候，就已经想到了这一天。她太小了，不可能有持续的感情。他这么坚信。  
这样是不是太武断了？太低估这个女孩了？这可是凯蒂啊。他有时会这么想，收到凯蒂说着“虽然你缺席了但是我还是决定加上你的名字！”送来的香包的时候，他想也许他错了，他甚至几乎是犹豫不决，想是否要自私一点，仍然憧憬有她的未来。他很快明白这是错觉，就像太阳下山后，天空依然能短暂地发亮，让人几乎想不到，它其实已经降到了地平线下。  
观看落日的人们，能从来临的黑暗里得知自己已经远离太阳的事实，人生对他也同样慷慨，悬而未决，不敢断定的最好的朋友的终点，也慷慨地展现出迹象，令他看得清清楚楚，明明白白。  
2005年7月，他收到“To my BFF Harry”；2006年7月，他收到只有署名的生日贺卡；2007年7月，他在外地，回来的时候生日已经过去了，去学校看到她她说要补送一个，他说不用了，可几天后还是收到一个阿森纳的保温壶，没有贺卡，同样款式的保温杯他家里有四五个了，阿森纳发的。  
他床头还放着圣经，是他四五岁的时候妈妈送给他的，很大一本，里面甚至能夹一张贺卡当书签。  
他翻到雅歌第八章，凯蒂送给他的第一张贺卡还夹在这一页，两年了，已经有些泛黄，字迹也不清晰。他把贺卡拿出来，甚至没有看一遍，就拉开抽屉，将这纸片放进抽屉深处。他碰到某个冰冷的东西，是装凯蒂送给他的那个香包的玻璃罐，但他很快把手抽了回来，关上了抽屉，甚至没想过费心把贺卡放进玻璃罐里。  
“求你将我放在你心上如印记，带在你臂上如戳记。因为爱如死之坚强，热恋如阴间之牢固。”  
他把雅歌第八章第六节反反复复地在心里读上十来遍，在对这句话的幻想和一部分的自己一同死去的这一天。  
  
12  
一部分的他死在2007年8月的一个夜晚，其余部分的他却仍要苟延残存，为了父母，为了温格，为了阿森纳。  
2007年，他的身高超过了一米八，别说U17的比赛，甚至在阿森纳一线队里，需要他仰望的人，也没有那么多了。他的身体也比曾经的自己更强壮，重来一次，还没有说过他“看起来就没去过健身房”的人。  
身高的增加和身体素质的提高带来的影响是全方面的，如今，训练结束后与一线队成员的对抗，他胜过他们的概率已经超过七成了。他的名气也变大了一点，除开太阳报这种事无巨细都要掺上一脚的报纸，他甚至也能在ESPN之类的媒体报导阿森纳时，占据十几个单词的版面。他从科尔尼出来时，也会有人拍一两张他的照片，不过，几乎没有人来找他合影。他从背面看起来像一个大人，可从科尔尼出来是正面，大家都能看到他的脸，那依然是一张十四岁的脸。  
对世界来说，他依然默默无闻，即使只算年轻球员，他也不算最引人注目的存在。  
这一年，世界上最闪耀夺目的年轻球员，毫无疑问是博扬。全世界都在期待着这个打破梅西许多记录的年轻人，即使他与梅西的位置完全不同，也被许多人称为“下一个梅西”，只有少部分阿森纳的死忠，会在Reddit上说一句“我们也有哈里凯恩”，然后得到几句嘲笑。  
温格一如既往地只是指导他，不说太多其他话。但一线队的其他人，也许出于对他的喜爱，也许单纯只是出于阿森纳的集体荣誉感，也许更是因为这一年亨利转会去了巴塞罗那，他们经常会在一对一以后，对他来几句恭维。  
“你比博扬强多了，你才是足球的未来”，“我觉得你会成为以后最强的中锋”“你比博扬技术全面多了，两年后，世界就是你的了”……这些话他听过好多次，甚至连范佩西或者阿德巴约都说过，这些是真心还是假意，他无从得知，面对夸赞，也只是抿嘴一笑，保持他一贯的沉默寡言，羞涩内向。  
但在内心深处，以他的眼光，以他对如今自己的了解，此刻的博扬尚不在他眼中，尤其他早已知道博扬的未来。  
博扬当然不是下一个梅西，即使他刷新了那么多拉玛西亚的记录，但世界上没有下一个梅西，现在没有，十三年后，也一样没有。  
不过，现在的梅西也远未达到他的巅峰，下一个梅西只是一种普通的褒奖，不是什么下一个世界第一的预言。  
那么，下一个克里斯蒂亚诺呢？  
他在一个无聊的采访里想起这个男人来。  
克里斯蒂亚诺今年22岁，他是曼联毫无疑问的主力，他的位置从中场前移，变成边锋，影锋或中锋。他上个赛季进了17个球，拿到他第一个英超奖杯，他被很多人赞美，很多人买他的球衣。他是一个足球明星，还没变成世界巨星。他球衣背后印着罗纳尔多，不提到曼联的新闻标题都连名带姓叫克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多，免得引起误解。曼联球迷会唱“只有一个罗纳尔多”，但其他球迷还没听过——也许国米球迷听过，觉得伤害感情，更可能他们听不懂英文。明年这个人就要拿到第一个金球奖，以后还能再拿四个，以后谷歌罗纳尔多，第一个是他，然后才是巴西的那个。但现在有没有人看到这些？他觉得没有。  
他在接受一个采访，442，也许杂志版面不够，竟然愿意采访他这样的小人物。  
问题并不太礼貌，对14岁的小孩来说，更是几乎在下套，但比起多年后球队失败时接受的采访，又算不得什么。  
“我们注意到有很多阿森纳球迷将你和博扬放在一起比较，你怎么看待呢？”  
“我不认为将我们类比是合适的。”  
“哦？为什么这么说呢？”  
“因为我比他强很多。”  
他本来不该这么说话，但这只是博扬，是即使六年前，也不会被他放在眼里的博扬。不……就算是六年前，假如被问到一样的问题，他也会称赞几句博扬的。但不知道为什么，在这重来一次的第一个采访，他突然决定做一个与从前的凯恩完全不一样的人。  
“为什么？”老练的记者也愣了几秒，才问道。  
“很简单，看一看我们的比赛视频就知道了，我比他高出一个档次。”  
……  
他还回答了什么？不太记得了，但他没有再攻击其他人，也许记者试图引导他去攻击，但被拿来和他相比较的也只有博扬，没有人会说他比亨利如何，比阿德巴约如何，他没有说“他们配不上和我相提并论”的机会。  
最后，记者问他是否有什么足球界的偶像，问得漫不经心，也许他根本不指望凯恩会回答这个问题，或者以为凯恩会说没什么人值得他崇拜，实际上，凯恩差一点就要这么说了。  
他不可能说谢林汉姆，虽然有人会说谢林汉姆更像曼联名宿，但他毕竟在热刺待过许多年，他没法说。他想说没有，可不知道为什么，他突然想起克里斯蒂亚诺。  
葡萄牙人也是他的偶像，他学习过他的任意球技法，学习过他罚点球，学习过他过人，射门，虽然没人看得出来，但他的很多动作，都自觉带有葡萄牙人的影子；热刺遇上皇马，他找他交换球衣；他当上国家队长，金球奖他给他投票。六年里，他经常看到葡萄牙人的新闻，偶尔想起他，一两秒，然后就看向下一条新闻。  
这还是偶像吗？他FM里的偶像也没有克里斯蒂亚诺，只有谢林汉姆，是他所有关系里唯一有持续性的。但连热刺都不持续，谢林汉姆也只能被放在他私人的角落里。  
“罗纳尔多。”他说，“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，我的偶像。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“因为他是世界第一，现在是，以后也是，一直到他退役，他都会是世界第一。”  
并列的，虽然。  
这句话没有出口，他说着确切无疑的预言，被记者当成最傻最没礼貌的孩子，连温格都来问他，真的可以把这样的采访刊登出来吗？会带来很多负面影响的。  
“没关系。”他说，“当他们发现我说的是事实之后，就不会骂我了。”  
他曾经很讨厌对记者的客套，如今他直抒胸臆，决定做一个与从前完全不一样的人，却说不清自己有没有因此快乐一点。  
他只是觉得自己应该这么做。  
  
13  
杂志面世后三天，他没有见到从加泰罗尼亚飞来打他的博扬，却在晚上七点听到门铃，打开门看到克里斯蒂亚诺。  
“罗纳尔多？”他迟疑地确认，“你来找我？”  
“我不认为我按的是其他人家里的门铃。”克里斯蒂亚诺耸耸肩，“我也不觉得我认识你们家的其他人。”  
“我们家只有我，我爸妈出门旅游了——不过你也不认识我。”  
“哦，我认识的，你是哈里凯恩。你很有名，我还看了这个。”他举起手，手里抓着一本442，最新一期，封面角落还有凯恩的名字。  
“噢……哦。”他干巴巴地应了一声，终于想起来道，“你要进来坐一下吗？”  
“当然。”克里斯蒂亚诺毫不犹豫地答应了，他昂首阔步地走进客厅，又站在沙发边说，“我可以坐在这里吧？”  
“没问题。”凯恩关了门，又想起来一件事，“你要喝水，还是茶，还是果汁？”  
“冰水，谢谢。”  
“哦，没错，当然。”  
“什么当然？”  
“当然，你不是会喝饮料的那种人。”凯恩说。  
“啊，这句话有点意思。”  
“什么？”凯恩迷惑道。  
“我是说，这句话看起来还比较活泼——你和442里看起来不一样，你太安静了。”克里斯蒂亚诺说。  
“没有人和采访里一样。”他把冰水放在克里斯蒂亚诺面前，又退后一步，坐在沙发对面的椅子上，再道，“所以你为什么会来找我？”  
“真冷淡。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“不是说我是你的偶像吗？”  
“有想要和偶像亲密接触的粉丝，也有完全不想接触的粉丝。”  
“又或者，偶像根本就是一句假话。”  
“你怎么会这么想？”他诧异道，“我确实崇拜你。”  
“我从没在赛场上见过你，我是说，观众席。你从来没有来看过我的比赛。”  
“你怎么知道？老特拉福德能装几万人。”  
“我认识你，忘了吗？”  
“认识我三天，或者两天？”  
“不止，更早以前我就听说过你了，温格很喜欢你的，你很有名，在球员里。”  
这人真是哪壶不开提哪壶，凯恩有十几秒没说话，克里斯蒂亚诺立刻道，“你不高兴？但是没办法，我们不看青年队比赛，只能通过温格。”  
“也不是。”他摇摇头，“没什么，不要紧。你到底想说什么？”  
“你说的是真的吗？”  
“？”  
“你崇拜我？”  
“你不觉得这样逼问会让人害羞么？”  
“你的表情看不出来有这种迹象。”  
“也许我只是天生不擅长脸红。”他看了看克里斯蒂亚诺，发现对方的脸倒是有点红，不过也可能是因为冬天喝冰水，被冻的。他没有追究这个问题，继续道，“好吧，我崇拜你，所以呢？”  
“为什么是我？”  
“你觉得应该是谁？”  
“比如，呃，为什么不是亨利？”  
“他转会去巴萨了。”  
“哦，对，我忘了——怪不得你要那样说博扬——没什么，那为什么是我？我不是中锋，我更像中场，不是吗？”  
“你会是边锋，影锋，也能踢中锋。”凯恩说，“不过这个不重要，我想喜欢谁就喜欢谁，如果我愿意，我甚至可以喜欢布冯。”  
“用甚至来说布冯太失礼了。”  
“不比对他进倒钩失礼。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，别放在心上。我不该这么说布冯，对不起。”  
“你想说什么就说什么好了，我又不认识他，就是和你开开玩笑。”克里斯蒂亚诺说。他的脸又有点红，这次凯恩觉得应该是感情导致的，不过他不确定——克里斯蒂亚诺继续说，“那么，说真的，你为什么喜欢我？真的是杂志上这个原因吗？”  
“难道你为了这个来找我？”凯恩几乎觉得匪夷所思，“不过没什么，我确实是这么想的，你就是世界第一，现在是，以后也是。”  
“你为什么会这么想？”  
“没有理由，我就是知道。”  
“就像你知道博扬比你差一样？”  
凯恩忍不住露出今晚的第一个笑容，但他很快又恢复了面无表情道，“是的，你不知道这一点吗？”  
“你指什么？我知道你为什么知道，还是博扬比你差，还是我是世界第一？”  
“都是。”凯恩又看了克里斯蒂亚诺一眼，现在葡萄牙人的脸倒是又白了一点，不过他喝了一口冰水，又将这白色冲淡了，然后他说，“我不知道，三个我都不知道。”  
“你现在知道了。”  
“你真的和采访里完全不一样。”  
“你说过了。”  
“啊，是吗？但是你没有告诉我为什么，所以我才重复了一遍。”  
“我说了，我说‘没有人和采访里一样’。”  
“一般是被误解，但是你是故意的。”  
“我14岁，面对摄像机就举止失措，故意放些狠话表现自己，这很正常。”  
“你放的狠话还包括了我。”  
“是啊，因为我崇拜你。”  
“我看不像。”克里斯蒂亚诺将冰水一饮而尽，忽然站起身，将那本有着凯恩名字的442杂志举起来道，“你买了这本杂志吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那给你了。”克里斯蒂亚诺将它扔在沙发上，又道，“里面还有我的采访，你记得看。我先走了。”  
“你到底是来干什么的？”  
“我从老特拉福德回家，顺路过来看看粉丝，虽然好像是假的。”  
“我真的崇拜你。”凯恩顿了顿，还是忍不住揭穿克里斯蒂亚诺的谎言，“你从老特拉福德是怎么顺路来这里的？我不记得曼彻斯特在伦敦。”  
“今天之后可能是假的了，对不对？”克里斯蒂亚诺无视了后半句，又粗鲁地摸了摸凯恩的头，大步流星地走了。关门的力度如果用来对待Uber的车门一定会被投诉，但凯恩的房子没有上级部门，他只能呆呆地站在原地，过了半天，才轻轻地踢一脚沙发，并将这幻想成克里斯蒂亚诺。  
“克里斯蒂亚诺”发出了抗议，放得不太牢固的442掉了下来，凯恩没有理它，他去收拾克里斯蒂亚诺——真的那个——喝剩下的水杯，一脚踩在442上。  
他不会看它。  
至少今天不会。  
  
14  
第二天，他也没有看。采访的主角代替了采访，给他做了更直截了当而稍嫌粗疏的解说——这一天早上七点，克里斯蒂亚诺再次按下了他家的门铃，笑嘻嘻地说，“来吧，我送你去科尔尼。”  
“……”凯恩足足愣了半分钟，忽然想起一点来，“你今天不准备去训练了？弗格森不会杀了你吗？”  
“我昨天有比赛哦，今天放假，可见你果然不是我的粉丝。”  
“小女孩才会事无巨细全部关注，可能还知道你哪一天出生是什么星座，眼睛是什么颜色，我就不……”  
“你的眼睛是蓝色的。”  
“……是啊，如果你不是死死盯着我的眼睛说的这句话，我会更感动的。”  
“你们英国人都这样吗，小鬼，对成年人客气一点啊。”  
“你的粉丝那么多，你可以找个可爱的曼彻斯特小孩，为什么找我？”  
“不为什么。”克里斯蒂亚诺打量了他一眼，“你醒了多久了，都换好衣服了？”  
“只比你按门铃早一点儿。”  
“那也挺早，是在看我的采访吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那昨晚看了？”  
“也不是。”  
“好吧，好吧。看来我只能亲口告诉你了。来吧，哈里，收拾东西走吧，也许你要负责指指路，我不知道科尔尼在哪。”  
“我可以自己打车过去。”  
“我是免费的。”  
“我看不是，”凯恩冷淡地说，但嘴角露出一丝笑意，“你的报酬很昂贵——听你吹牛。”  
“真聪明，只除了这个叫陈述事实，不叫吹牛。好啦，快去收拾东西吧，我还有时间带你去吃早餐。”  
“为什么你不进来呢，我正在做早餐。”  
“我想不是两人份的？”  
“你可以看着我吃——哈哈，对不起，我会做你的份的。”  
他花了十分钟，然后他们并肩坐在沙发上，一人一杯牛奶，几片吐司，一碗沙拉，一个煎蛋，他们没有祷告。凯恩咬了一口吐司，口齿不清道，“所以，你的报道到底说了什么，一定要我看？”  
“杂志就在你脚边，你可以捡起来看看。”克里斯蒂亚诺同样口齿不清地回应，“话说它为什么会在地上？”  
“一些这样那样的原因。”凯恩说，“你不是说你要亲口说吗？”  
“好吧，其实没什么。”他端起牛奶喝了一口，又说，“你真的想听吗？”  
“我是你的粉丝。”凯恩沉吟道，“我说过几次了，你还记得吗？”  
“不记得，又不是我是你的粉丝。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“好吧，好吧，其实没什么。他们问了我谁是世界第一，我说了我自己。”  
“你说得对。”  
“你真这么觉得？”克里斯蒂亚诺问，“我知道你说过了，我就是不太相信。”  
“真的，除了你还有谁？”凯恩看了他几秒钟，“所以你来找我？我以为你更自信一点，用不着我这么个小人物的认同。”  
“可见你完全不了解我。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
“不一定，他们还问了我最看好哪个年轻球员，我说了你的名字。”  
“啊，真的吗？”他一时竟然有些害羞，尽管理智告诉他完全不必如此——他是温格亲口认证的阿森纳的未来，是范佩西夸奖过的“未来世界第一中锋”，他完全不欠缺认同。克里斯蒂亚诺也只是个没有持续性的偶像，当前的技术搞不好还不如凯恩自己，但他还是忍不住高兴，甚至又问了一遍，“真的吗？”  
“真的，真的。”克里斯蒂亚诺点点头，又点点头，“我看过你的视频哦，你比博扬强多了，甚至也许比我也强。”  
“你是不是没看过博扬的视频？”  
“你看过吗？”  
“没有。”他很快补充道，“但是我知道我比他强。”  
“就像你知道我是第一？”  
这句话昨天出现过，但他还是被逗笑了，用肩膀撞了一下克里斯蒂亚诺才道，“对的，我就是知道。我知道这听起来很蠢，但是我知道的都会变成事实。”  
“听起来你好像有点误入歧途，是不是抛弃了圣公会，改信耶和华见证人了？”  
“你错了，我一直信奉的是归正宗。”  
“真是英国人会有的回复。”  
“这是对英格兰的歧视，我会去英足总告你的。”  
“你不会。”克里斯蒂亚诺镇定地说。  
“是啊，我不会。”凯恩叹了口气，忧伤地挖了一勺沙拉。  
这就是那天早饭时期，他们全部的对话了。  
  
15  
克里斯蒂亚诺渐渐变成了他的朋友。  
实际是，以当前的现实来说，这是他除了凯蒂以外唯一的朋友，而从内心来说，甚至没有凯蒂，克里斯蒂亚诺就是他唯一的朋友。  
他从八岁开始就没有朋友。他没法和看起来同龄的孩子交朋友，而真正和他同龄的人，没兴趣和他交朋友。一线队的球员们和他说话，有时会说哈里人小鬼大，有时会说哈里真聪明，但他们说话时是俯视的，也许他们会蹲下来，但灵魂是俯视的。  
克里斯蒂亚诺不会，也许因为他不能。他既然寻求了凯恩的认同，就不能在这以后，又认为这是个小孩子，他是个正常人，做不出来这样认知失调的事。  
他没有把凯恩当成小孩子，他有时候会开车带着凯恩去干这个干那个，因为他知道凯恩还不够年龄考驾照，但他和凯恩说话的语气很正常，并不把他当成一个笨蛋。  
圣诞前的假期，以及元旦后的假期，他们经常呆在一起，做一些所有足球运动员在闲暇时在一起会做的事情——也就是和足球没关系的事情，比如健身啦，吃饭啦，看电影啦，玩游戏啦，打高尔夫啦，有时候是他一个电话过去，有时候是克里斯蒂亚诺一个电话过来，然后他们就在伦敦或者曼彻斯特，消磨一个下午或者几个白天。  
他们偶尔也做过和足球有关的事情，冬歇期他们在克里斯蒂亚诺租的房子里，来了一次射门比赛，56-50，奇怪的比分——因为106局之后克里斯蒂亚诺说不比了——总之，他赢了。  
“我当时说，看过你的视频，觉得你也许比我强，其实我说这个有一半是在客气。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“但是，有可能你真的比我强。你为什么会觉得我是第一呢？”  
“我真的知道。”凯恩说，“你一定以为我在敷衍你，其实不是的，但是很难解释。我们见到太阳落下，知道它第二天会升起；看见无花果树的树枝发嫩长叶，就知道夏天近了。未来在我眼里也是一样的，我知道一些迹象，于是我也知道未来。而我知道的未来里，你是世界第一。”  
“你是预言家，还是宿命论者？”  
“也许都是。”他说，“也许我只是做梦梦到什么，就把它当成现实。但至少我是真的相信，而且我的相信基本上也都真的应验了。”  
“好吧，那么，”克里斯蒂亚诺若有所思摸了摸下巴，“下一期六合彩的号码是什么？”  
凯恩翻了个白眼，克里斯蒂亚诺笑了笑，又摸了摸他的头，笑道，“我本来期待更好一点的理由，不过这样也就够了。”  
“除了相信未来，你的技术也是世界第一哦。”  
“56-50。我还记得呢。现在说这话可没什么说服力。”  
“比赛里不一样的。”凯恩耸了耸肩，下面这句话有点难以出口，他甚至分不清阻碍他的是道德感还是羞耻心，不过他还是说了出来，带了一点缓和气氛的笑容，“而且，输给我不丢脸。我也是世界第一。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺没有笑，他看了看凯恩，严肃道，“温格真是好眼光，对不对？”  
“有可能太好了。”  
他在心里这么说，然后他招呼克里斯蒂亚诺，“嗨，别扯了，我们去泡澡吧。”  
16  
赛季的后半段总是比赛季的前半段过得快。  
没什么科学依据，只是凯恩这么觉得。  
八月总是很慢，九月和十月稍微快一点，十一月又慢了下来，十二月前半段也慢的要死，后半段就好像坐了火箭，一月也一样快，二月慢了一点，三四五月的速度正符合人们对足球比赛的要求，六月没什么比赛，有也一般和他没什么关系，六月对他来说约等于休假，或者干脆就是下一个赛季。  
他有段时间没想起来过这个“凯恩赛季相对论”了，重生以来，每天的生活都差不多。今天进了两个球，明天进了五个球；今天被温格说表现不错，上一场你的比赛我看了，为什么后半段就泄气了，是体力不够吗，你的电话还是那个吧，我帮你找一个新的健身教练，他会和你联系的，明天被坎贝尔说你转速变向还不够快，假动作也不够有迷惑性，不然你过后卫会更简单，他笑着问是过你更简单吗，被坎贝尔笑骂道你这样是会被打的；今天凯蒂拉着他去她家一起看电影，明天凯蒂说周末去公园玩吗；或者今天他没有去学校没见到凯蒂，明天他有比赛，赛后他出体育场，凯蒂已经走了。这些今天和明天有什么区别？  
答案是没有。  
不过他现在又想起他的相对论来，他还在热刺的时候跟很多队友说过这套理论，阿里觉得他在搞笑；埃里克森说好吧好像也有一点道理——不过他觉得这只是因为埃里克森是个好人；特里皮尔一开始说他说得对，后来他去马竞了，就给他发消息说这个理论狗屁不通。这给了凯恩很大的打击，所以他决定不告诉克里斯蒂亚诺这个理论——好吧，特里皮尔的打击只是一半的理由，另一半的理由是，克里斯蒂亚诺就是让他想起来这个理论的原因。  
他也觉得这么说很肉麻，不过当事物的逻辑线索极其清晰的时候，人就没法预知到结论会让自己有点恶心就中途停止思考。一秒钟的事，来不及。  
好在世界上并没有这么一条规定，要人非得把自己关于另一个人的想法都全盘托出不可。他还能按部就班地按着他的理论来过日子。慢吞吞的十一月，他认识克里斯蒂亚诺，慢得要死的十二月前半段，他们慢慢熟了起来，飞快的十二月后半段和一月，偶尔打个电话，二月，慢一点，可以偶尔一起看个比赛。  
现在正是能偶尔看看比赛的二月。  
二月二十三日，他们一起看阿森纳客场对阵伯明翰。直播惯例在比赛前二十分钟开始，解说员唠唠叨叨很多趣闻，又说一些对比赛和对球员状态对战术，后者他们听了都忍不住吐吐舌头，前者倒是一大半不知道，听了更衣室多很多话题。  
不过，这一场的解说可能太敬业了，或者说太不八卦了，说的都是后者，两个人听了大眼瞪小眼，克里斯蒂亚诺终于没话找话道，“每次都是看你们阿森纳的比赛，不公平。”  
“没问题啊，下一次你放弃上场来伦敦找我，我愿意陪你看曼联。”  
“我的意思是，”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“我们可以看曼联的重播。”  
“重播有什么意思？”凯恩大摇其头，“还不如玩FIFA。”  
“哦？原来你喜欢玩那个？”  
“对吧，不过还是更喜欢玩堡垒之夜。”  
“那是什么？”  
“嗯……我随口说的一个名字，有种预感它能成为好游戏。”凯恩干笑一声，扯开话题道，“嗨，你想看曼联的重播就是想看你自己的进球吧？你可以把集锦发我邮箱的。”  
“然后你会看吗？”  
“也许。”  
“这是对世界第一的态度吗？”  
“你有没有想过，我可能改变想法了？”  
“我们认识才不到半年，你改变想法是不是太快了？”  
“年轻人有这个权利。”  
“你是要我把你当小孩看待吗？”  
凯恩摇摇头，借此挽回斗嘴进入死胡同的困窘，又轻轻踢了一脚克里斯蒂亚诺，“你的爆米花呢，还没做好吗，比赛都要开始了。”  
“快了吧。”克里斯蒂亚诺一动不动，“你想吃，你去拿。”  
“这看起来不像是世界上最努力的人会说的话。”  
“我什么时候多了这么一个外号？”  
“我帮你取的，够朋友吧。”  
“很不错，朋友，不过你还是要自己去拿。”  
凯恩死撑着坐了一两分钟，听到了烤箱发出的滴滴声，也看到双方队员开始入场了，终于不敢再与克里斯蒂亚诺比拼耐力，认命地去了厨房。  
“我如果错过比赛了怎么办？”他一边慢吞吞地走一边说。  
“如果你九十分钟还不能完成厨房到客厅的来回，”克里斯蒂亚诺沉吟道，“那我就应该被英国税务局调查了。”  
这句话在厨房里听起来有点模糊，凯恩思考了几十秒能不能用“在你被税务局调查之前，曼联就应该因为不能通过财政公平而被禁赛了。” 来反驳，不过他不太记得现在有没有财政公平政策了。他找到一个大碗，把爆米花全部放进去，就听到客厅里相当清晰的克里斯蒂亚诺的呼喊声，“哈里，哈里！快过来，出事了！”  
他抱着装爆米花的碗往客厅走，一边思考能出什么事。他找碗花了不少时间，就算这样，现在开赛也应该才不过一两分钟，是阿森纳或者伯明翰闪击进球吗？每个队伍都有闪击进球的时候，不过具体是哪一场，解说也要做功课才能说出来，也许还要看看手里的电脑，他当然想不起来。  
他走到客厅，首先看到的是克里斯蒂亚诺紧张的脸，然后他看向电视，阿森纳和伯明翰的球员们挤在一起，围着阿森纳的队医和翻译，这两个人又跪在另一个人面前，后者捂着自己的脸，发出可怕的呻吟。  
“恶意铲断，刚才解说说了是谁，但是我没有听清楚名字……裁判已经出示红牌了，队医还在抢救……查看，也许伤的不是太重。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，但语气很犹豫。  
“是爱德华多达席尔瓦，骨折。”凯恩把碗放在茶几上，又在沙发上坐下。他发现自己的声音听起来特别镇静，就连把碗放在茶几上那一下，也没有发出声音。不过，肯定还是有什么地方不对劲，因为克里斯蒂亚诺很快就拍了拍他的肩膀，担忧地问道，“哈里，你没事吧？”  
“这样说你一定觉得我很傻，又很自大——但这是我的错。”他喃喃道。  
“怎么会是你的错呢？你不知道会发生这种事情啊，退一步说，就算你知道，又能怎么办？”克里斯蒂亚诺简直有些张口结舌。  
“如果你知道一件坏事而你没有阻止，那你就是帮凶。”凯恩说，“我知道能怎么样呢？也许我可以把他的球衣球鞋藏起来，这样他就没有办法上场？或者，也许我可以赛前约他出来吃饭，结果把他反锁在房间里，让他没法参加今天的比赛？——但是，天哪，不，我不知道，我不知道这一场他会受伤。”  
“你还可以请他吃你做的饭，也许他就会因为拉肚子而进不了大名单——方法很多，但是你不知道，所以不是你的错。”克里斯蒂亚诺扯出一个笑容来，是那种安慰人时常见的笑容，同情和好意多过理解，但还没腻味到让人讨厌的地步。他说，“嗨，我们明天一起去医院看他，好吗？”  
“不……我想我可以，我也应该一个人去见他。”凯恩说，“你送我去吧，出来以后我请你吃饭。”  
话刚出口他就后悔了。  
既然他可以一个人去见爱德华多，为什么还要克里斯蒂亚诺送他？是的，他还不能考驾照，但爸爸妈妈，甚至其他要去看爱德华多的阿森纳球员，一定也都愿意载他一程。克里斯蒂亚诺也有自己的事情，他凭什么麻烦他？  
但他还没有来得及改口，没来得及说自己太唐突，其实可以拜托其他人——一秒钟都不到，克里斯蒂亚诺便笑道，“好啊，当然了，我会好好当司机的。”  
“你对人太好了，其实不用的。”他想这么说，不过这样太肉麻了，他说不出口，他只好笑笑说，“是啊，你是个好司机，你车头那块漆是我撞掉的。”  
“对的，就是你。”不是最机智风趣的回答，不过现在他们也不需要更多了。

17  
假设你看到一辆刹车坏了的有轨电车，即将撞上前方轨道上的五个人，而旁边的备用轨道上只有一个人，如果你什么都不做，五个人会被撞死。你手边有一个扳手，扳下它，车会驶入备用轨道，只撞死一个人。你是否应该牺牲这一个人的生命而拯救另外五个人？  
这是鼎鼎大名的电车难题，凯恩从前被问过许多次，他选过扳，也选过不扳，在发现无论如何也没有办法保证自己的道德纯洁无瑕之后，再碰到这样的提问时，他就总是表示，自己只是一个旁观者，什么也不做，并借此逃过了其他许多道德上的探究。  
有一段时间，他确实觉得这就是合乎自己世界观价值观的回答——但当事故切实地发生在他面前时，他无法逃离来自自己的良知的质询。  
认为什么都不做便可高高挂起的人，默认了一个前提：那五个人命中注定是要死的。但实际上，从扳手旁的这个人出现的那一刻，这五个人的命运便已经发生了改变，他们的未来已经不再确定——他们可以不必死，只要你动一动手。  
他也看过故意恶搞的漫画，上面写着“假如不扳扳手，电车就会撞死五个人，假如扳动扳手，电车就会拐进另一条轨道，只撞死一个人。而你，只是拎着马桶搋子路过而已。”  
写这些话的人的本意大概只是讽刺，但事实上，即使只是拎着马桶搋子路过，依然是事件的参与者，依然是在他目睹的瞬间，被绑在轨道上的那几个人，命运便充满了变数。  
他能做什么呢，如果他是搞笑电影里的天才，他可以在一分钟内把马桶搋子立刻改造成一个扳手。就算他不是，他也可以跑到最近的轨道上，去解开离他最近的那个人的绳索，这个人也许还能解开更多人。或者，他还可以把马桶搋子砸向列车的轮子，百分之九十九点九九九没有用，可依然有百万分之一的概率，列车能正好卡住，停下——就像他可以把爱德华多反锁起来，以免他去参加那场对伯明翰的比赛一样。  
他有很多理由可以说服自己：首先，在爱德华多受伤以前，他根本就忘了这个新闻；其次，就算他记得，他也只记得开场两分钟就受伤，骨折，不记得是主场还是客场，也不记得是面对什么对手；最后，也是克里斯蒂亚诺说过的，就算他知道，他能怎么样呢？他要用什么办法，来阻止爱德华多去参加这一场比赛？他真的能把他反锁起来吗，温格会报警的。  
他在医院碰见了其他的一些阿森纳的球员，还碰到了爱德华多的妻子，他没有道歉，只是说了些和其他来探病的人一样的话。我很难过。希望爱德华多早日痊愈。我们迫不及待地想要看到爱德华多重返赛场了。  
他看起来很不安，很苍白，可大家觉得他是被吓到了，或者太善良，没人知道他在内疚，没人知道他在害怕什么。  
不知情的人会认可他的无辜，就算是他自己，也有很多理由，很多，很多，太多了。  
但没有什么能够改变一个前提——他知道，他本来是知道这个新闻的。  
电车从他重生的那一刻就开始启动，它缓慢地驶向爱德华多，也许它也已经驶过了很多人，而他的表现一直就像爱德华多这次一样，只是拎着马桶搋子，懒洋洋地注视着一切，天真愚蠢到以为曾经存在过的命运就意味着永恒。  
  
18  
他在纸上写上阿森纳的队友的名字，把一些想不起转折点的名字划去，最后留下来四个人名。  
拉姆塞——和爱德华多一样，铲断，被踢中小腿，多处骨折，九个月后重返赛场，可再也没有恢复过曾经的灵气。他本可能可以向世界第一中场冲击，这次重伤对威尔士人带来的影响是灾难性的。  
他记得年份，2010年，但不记得具体的比赛，也不记得是在比赛的什么时候。不过，一定不是两分钟，否则他会记得这一点——但，没关系，2010年，他已经满了16岁，他可以在英超上场，他可以一直盯着拉姆塞，他有机会，他能做到。  
法布雷加斯——他在2011年转会到巴塞罗那，不成功的三年，至今阿森纳球迷提到他的名字依然要唾弃。然后去了切尔西，谈不上成功还是不成功，四年半，31岁，去了摩纳哥。  
他能做什么？法布雷加斯甚至愿意自己来出违约金，他能改变什么？告诉他你在巴塞罗那不会成功？温格一定告诉过他了。不过，这还有三年，他可以慢慢想。  
阿德巴约——这是个最复杂的名字。博格坎普退役，亨利转会，阿德巴约和范佩西被视为继任者，他们也确实做的不错。07/08赛季，阿森纳有很长一段时间位居积分榜榜首，阿德巴约说如果阿森纳没有取得冠军，他愿意退役。但结局并不出乎大家的意料之外，阿森纳四大皆空，阿德巴约也没有退役。  
不知道是不是为了掩饰没有能够履行诺言的尴尬，他一度放出风声，要离开没有冠军的阿森纳。最终，阿森纳用八万英镑周薪的合同挽留了他——但只挽留了一年。  
2009年，他转会去了曼城，曼城对阿森纳的比赛中，他攻破了阿森纳的球门，滑跪庆祝，也从此被阿森纳球迷痛恨。  
但这其实不算什么，在阿森纳沉沦的这十几年里，痛苦太多，背叛太多，阿德巴约的滑跪不值一提——甚至如果宽泛一点来看的话，那都谈不上背叛。  
对阿森纳来说，阿德巴约的故事就到曼城为止，但对凯恩来说，一切才刚刚开始。  
阿德巴约在曼城并不能算成功——他有着介于主力和替补之间的出场次数，一个赛季，随后就被租借到了皇家马德里，用以顶替伤缺的伊瓜因。在皇马的时光对阿德巴约来说应当不错，他在这里拿到了人生的第一个冠军奖杯。但皇马并没有买断他，一年后，他被租借到了热刺。  
他在热刺有过一个高光的赛季——这使得热刺买断了他，但快乐的时光并不长久，11/12赛季，表现很好，买断；12/13赛季，进球数少了些，但还可以接受；13/14赛季，进球数上升，但出场次数没有上升，与上一个赛季一样，介于主力和替补之间的尴尬次数——同样是13/14赛季，凯恩结束了自己的租借生涯；14/15赛季，波切蒂诺入主热刺，凯恩成为毫无疑问的头牌前锋，阿德巴约渐渐沦为应急替补，15年下半年，热刺在官网宣布与阿德巴约解约。  
赋闲几个月之后，阿德巴约得到了在水晶宫出场的机会，合同签订到赛季结束，结束之后，水晶宫没有续约。又是大半年的赋闲在家，他去了土超，在那之后，凯恩再也没有听说过他的名字。  
在曾经的热刺更衣室里，有段时间阿德巴约是个热门话题——热门的可供嘲笑的话题。他们嘲笑阿德巴约不遵守退役的承诺，也嘲笑他在曼城对阿森纳的滑跪。后来阿德巴约来了热刺，没有人这么说了，但阿德巴约在更衣室依然不算太有人缘，他和其他人之间总像是隔了一层什么。凯恩和他当过两个赛季队友，必要交流以外说过的话不超过十句。  
凯恩横空出世，而阿德巴约沦为替补的那个赛季，有人给凯恩转过阿德巴约在社交媒体上的发言，阿德巴约说他被家人逼上绝路，母亲冷血贪婪、弟弟偷他的东西，一家人奇葩无比，他甚至想到自杀。  
这番话当时有没有在凯恩的心里掀起过什么波澜？时间太久，凯恩已经不记得了。但当时的他一定没有把这个太放在心上，无论如何，他不可能把自己的首发让给阿德巴约，而且阿德巴约说的是他的家人，可没有指名道姓说哈里凯恩。另外，也是最重要的，两年队友，十句对话，他几乎相当于不认识阿德巴约，同情和悲哀太宝贵，分不出来给陌生人。  
然而，如今的他和阿德巴约，算陌生人吗？  
有多少次阿德巴约指正他射门？有多少次阿德巴约抱起他，称赞他前一天U17的帽子戏法？有多少次阿德巴约收到什么零食玩具，会特意带来科尔尼送给他？  
这一次的他，遇见的是22岁到24岁的阿德巴约，而不是之前，年复一年地租借，被磨灭了气性，却又还没有把过去完全忘却的阿德巴约。  
现在的阿德巴约还是亨利和博格坎普的继任者，还是被寄予厚望的新卡努，他还很年轻，还充满自信要成功，还没有满腔的自怨自怜，他和阿森纳还没有关系转坏，还不屑于去嫉妒15岁的凯恩。  
阿德巴约职业生涯能说是离开阿森纳之后走下坡路吗？也许不能吧？但如果他一直留在阿森纳，至少会一直被当成头牌，主力，不会从这个俱乐部租借到那个俱乐部，最后被多次解约。  
然而，且不说凯恩有没有能力改变他的想法，即使凯恩做到了，一直留在阿森纳的阿德巴约又能得到什么呢？  
2009年，凯恩满16岁，温格绝对会让他上场。也许第一年他们俩还会互为轮换，到第二年和第三年，他想不出来自己有胜不过阿德巴约的可能。如果说他千辛万苦地留下阿德巴约，就是为了让他提前几年感受替补的滋味，为了让他提前几年“被家人逼上绝路”，是不是也太可笑了？  
和法布雷加斯一样，他决定把阿德巴约也放到之后再去想。  
然后就是最后一个名字，范佩西——在阿森纳时期一直是玻璃人，但不论是温格还是球迷，都对他寄予厚望。然而在他伤病养好重回巅峰，在大家都以为漫长的等待结束，小树终于成材之后，他在个人网站上宣布自己不想留在酋长球场，并最终转会去了曼联。转会台词说来讽刺——“我心中的小男孩呼唤着曼联的名字。”  
他在曼联有绝佳的第一赛季，个人和球队的巅峰同时出现，他们一起拿到了英超奖杯。但此后的两个赛季，以弗格森离任为契机，范佩西和曼联都每况愈下，最终，他为了保证主力位置去了费内巴切。也许他在费内巴切表现不错，但对于五大联赛来说，他近乎于销声匿迹。  
无独有偶，13年，范佩西也在对曼联对阿森纳的比赛中，在进球之后滑跪庆祝。不知道是不是因为他在阿森纳待了更久，因此期望更大，又或者是因为他在刚转会的时候说过绝不会对阿森纳庆祝，总之，比起阿德巴约，阿森纳球迷对他的仇恨更深。  
不过，凯恩不可能为了阿森纳球迷开心就去阻止什么或者改变什么——这么说似乎缺少说服力，除开拉姆塞，无论是法布雷加斯，阿德巴约，还是范佩西，都是被阿森纳球迷痛恨的存在，而这些痛恨，都与他们不光彩地离开阿森纳有关。  
但同样是被阿森纳球迷痛恨，他没有写上纳斯里，也没有写上亚历山大宋，即使他们的人生也是同样在离开阿森纳后渐入低谷。但这两个人的情况依然有些不同。  
纳斯里的转折点不是离开阿森纳，他在曼城基本上是成功的，直到15年伤病频发，离开赛场大半年，再回来时，斯特林已经坐稳了主力，沦为替补的他随后被租借到塞利维亚，自此以后，顺理成章，越来越差；亚历山大宋从转会巴萨开始就不成功，他没有办法威胁到布斯克茨的主力位置，于是被租借到西汉姆联，虽然发挥出色，可是铁锤帮最终并没有买断他。他最后转会到了俄超，再也没有更多新闻——巅峰不够耀眼，也不能长久保持巅峰的球员的必经之路，从出道开始就在缓慢酝酿下坡，离开阿森纳是阿森纳球迷讨厌他的理由，不是他职业生涯下滑的转折点。  
命运是可以改变的。他早在自己在阿森纳站稳脚跟，与凯蒂渐行渐远的时候，就该明白这一点，但直到爱德华多的受伤，他才终于得出这个结论。与伯明翰的比赛不能重来一次，但即使他从此刻开始审视未来，所能改变的也只是人能改变的那些，玻璃和平庸是天意，是物理属性，他没有办法帮助纳斯里和亚历山大宋。  
他甚至不和这两个人在同一个画面上。  
他在很远很远的地方，像是在看电影，看着被绑在铁轨上的纳斯里和亚历山大宋，看着无可挽回地驶向他们的列车。然后他转过头，提着马桶搋子，试图在与自己同一个世界的另一辆列车开来碾压过名单上的四个人之前，把它变成一个扳手。  
  
19  
是闯进电影里难，还是改造扳手难？凯恩觉得自己似乎该有个结论。理想的模式里，他统筹兼顾，齐头并进，两边的成功都不在话下；理智的推断是，他失败一个，成功另一个；然而现实是，两边都难如登天，看不到实现的可能。  
阿森纳在积分榜上的领先一直保持到了三月初，一直到这个时候，曼联依然落后五分之多，但四月五月，这两个关键的月份，阿森纳错误频出，直接对话客场1-2输给了曼联，将英超冠军拱手送上。  
对当时的阿森纳球迷而言，这是一个遗憾，但尚且不是不能接受的结果，不过，对于阿德巴约来说，事情也许就完全两样。  
他依然在预定的时间发布了预定的赌约，凯恩知道他宣布不夺冠便退役已经是第二天的事，此时更衣室气氛一片祥和，大家都以为冠军是囊中之物，即使有人觉得这样的赌约不太合适，也是因为觉得退役与否不该被用来开玩笑，而不是真的认为他有可能退役——至少明面上，没有人会这么说。  
凯恩也没有办法说。首先他知道的太晚了，其次他没有立场。就连温格都没有说什么，他有什么资格横加指责？说出那句话的阿德巴约想要为阿森纳夺得冠军的心态是真诚的，他的努力也是切实的，与之相比，凯恩预知了未来的悲观，反而显得轻佻。  
他没有试图阻止阿德巴约，他一如既往地沉默寡言，在大家都欢腾庆祝的二月三月，显得有些扫兴，但放到四月和五月，尤其在阿森纳输给曼联之后，他又仿佛变成了训练场上最心平气和的人。  
阿德巴约并不是最不心平气和的人，尽管凯恩常常以为，甚至希望他是。但实际上，阿德巴约看起来很正常，他有一点消沉，但并不比队里的其他人更多。他和队内其他人，包括温格的相处也很正常。由于要接受温格额外的指导，凯恩常常是最后离开训练场的人，不过他一次也没有看到阿德巴约在更衣室或者什么地方等着和温格说话。  
这个人真的会走吗？他会不会能够宽限今年四大皆空的阿森纳呢？他24岁，虽然不是阿森纳的青训，但是是阿森纳把他带来了五大联赛，他才来了两年，会这么迫不及待地想要一个冠军吗？阿森纳这个赛季踢得很好，所以球迷们都充满信心，他会不会也被球迷影响一二呢？会不会世界本来就可以改变，甚至不需要他来做什么工作？他这样妄想。  
但现实来临的速度比他从梦中醒来还要快。  
英超最后一轮比赛，赛前三天，阿德巴约接受采访表示对阿森纳自03/04赛季后的颗粒无收感到失望，而曼联最终举起英超奖杯的那一天，他也在报纸上看到了阿德巴约预备转会到米兰或者巴萨的新闻。  
相关信息源提供消息应当在更早之前，但媒体大概有意将这两个新闻放在同一期报纸里，又或者之前的报纸已经报道了，只不过凯恩没有看到——结论还是一样的，媒体故意把这两个新闻放在同一期。  
他意识到可能改变，想要改变都已经是二月的事情了，而现在时间来到五月，故事的发展依然没有任何变化。  
到底要怎么样才能改写一个人的人生？怎么样才能确保你促使的选择正确无误？阿德巴约不是白痴，他在转会去曼城之前，也一定对自己的人生，对自己的未来做了一次总结分析。他没有瞻前顾后吗，他没有权衡利弊吗？他对他自己的了解难道会比凯恩更少吗？凯恩知道的未来有什么用？未来会失败，现在的选择就一定是错的了吗？  
以现状而言，凯恩在09/10赛季在阿森纳完成首秀并成为主力是铁板钉钉的事，他不会在六年后再在热刺横空出世，阿德巴约转会去曼城，再去皇马再去热刺又能怎么样呢？他不会被凯恩挤占掉位置，也许，他能在热刺成功，甚至也许他能在曼彻斯特就成功。  
他凭什么断定阿德巴约不行？  
他走在曼彻斯特的街头，穿梭在一堆红色的建筑或者红色的球迷里。曼联夺冠的报纸是他刚买的，阿德巴约的新闻也是在上面看到的，在第二页。他一边走一边看，险些撞到柱子，有老年人对他侧目而视，但目光中的恶意并不比多年后看到低头玩手机的少年更多。  
他在往克里斯蒂亚诺家的方向走，虽然并不能确定自己有没有找对路。以前克里斯蒂亚诺总是会来接他，不过今天他应该要和曼联的其他球员一起庆祝，而且，他也不知道凯恩会来。  
阿森纳四大皆空，没什么可庆祝。赛季末有一个聚餐，但不是今天。今天的训练已经结束了，他来看克里斯蒂亚诺没有推掉任何事情，过来的机票是临时买的，比提前买要贵上一些，但依然远远比不上他的周薪。  
对他自己来说，他的付出很少，几个小时，一张机票，曼彻斯特街头走几步路，还能视为今天锻炼的一部分。但如果在其他人看来，千里迢迢地来祝贺别人的成功，还是曼联这样和阿森纳是夺冠对手的队伍的成功，实在是情深义重。  
一点心意就要用一点心意来回报，很多心意就要用很多心意来回报，人和人之间的相处就是这么一回事。  
但此时此刻，他付出一点心意，心知肚明对方会误以为这是很多。  
这是故意吗？太卑鄙了吗？他不愿意去想。他继续往前走，看到一个空空的垃圾桶，丢掉写着阿德巴约的报纸，只留下曼联夺冠的头条，然后给克里斯蒂亚诺发短信，问他在哪里。  
  
20  
07/08赛季过得很快，一眨眼就过去了，非常符合凯恩的赛季相对论。  
夏休期，他没有和一线队的球员们联系，也没有人给他发消息。很正常，他是小孩子。大家会帮助小孩子，会给小孩子糖吃，不会和小孩子聊天，就像他也没有存青训营里很多孩子的电话一样。  
这个假期他要满15岁，温格依然没有让他直接参与一线队的训练，但他听说温格已经在申请让他在下个赛季参加。  
对关注阿森纳的人来说，他会出现在科尔尼已经是公开的秘密。媒体在说到阿森纳的时候，会再多分给他几十个单词的版面。但最期待他的还是阿森纳的球迷，或者反对者，一年前他批评博扬的采访在各种论坛上被发来发去，凯恩偶尔会上网看一看，在心里给夸奖自己的回复点一个赞。  
不过这种时间不多，他上网很少搜自己，除非看到相关新闻或者论坛相关帖子的标题有自己的名字，不然他不会特意去找自己的新闻来看。  
他总是在搜索阿德巴约。  
媒体的口径一日三变，阿德巴约和每个队伍都能搜到一两条新闻，不过传闻最多的还是米兰和巴萨。  
他想阿森纳和热刺真不愧是死敌，就连抛弃他们的球员，去的也都是死敌俱乐部。亨利和亚历山大宋去了巴萨，莫德里奇和贝尔去了皇马。  
这两个人现在已经到热刺了吗？过去他不记得了，现在他没关注。搜一搜很简单，他打开谷歌，M和B都在键盘上，但他按下A。  
他继续搜阿德巴约。  
和米兰，和巴萨，和曼城，和皇马，一堆一堆，中间再看几条别的延展新闻，比如米兰的电话门，巴萨的博扬，曼城的上座率，皇马和克里斯蒂亚诺的绯闻。  
最后他终于刷到一条：“阿森纳与阿德巴约更新合同，周薪高达八万镑”。  
温格还是这么做了，阿德巴约还是留下来了，尽管只有一年。但至少现在，没有人知道那是一年，那也不一定非得是一年。  
历史的走向依然一模一样，但一样的并不都是坏的，至少这个不是。  
至少在此刻，凯恩是这么相信的。  
  
21  
太阳底下没有新鲜事。  
08/09赛季开始以后，凯恩经常这么想。  
这个赛季的阿森纳依然在为了冠军而奋战，队员们——在凯恩眼里——尤其是阿德巴约的努力毋庸置疑，然而，这个赛季注定不属于阿森纳。  
就像克里斯蒂亚诺来到英超的那个赛季一样，他一样表现出色，一样努力拼搏，可那个赛季依然毋庸置疑的属于阿森纳。  
而现在，挣扎的队伍变成了阿森纳，而从一年前开始，至少英超这个领域，从未属于过曼联以外的队伍。  
阿森纳和曼联球迷之间的关系日益恶化，当然，曼联的死敌一直是利物浦，阿森纳的死敌一直是热刺，但实力相近的对手之间的竞争关系，也许更加激烈而带有恨意。  
在这种大环境下，他和克里斯蒂亚诺之间的相处方式也有了一些微妙的改变。当凯恩意识到的时候，他们已经玩了三个月FIFA，而不是一起看阿森纳的比赛。  
这是2008年的11月，此刻的曼联依然在积分榜上领先，但利物浦和切尔西咬得很紧，阿森纳也远没有到放弃的时候。  
不过，对现在的凯恩而言，联赛的积分姑且可以放在一边，他又坐在曼彻斯特，克里斯蒂亚诺旁边的沙发上，一边操作着手柄，一边问一些曾经的自己很感兴趣却没有人可以问的问题，“听说金球奖会先和得奖的人确认，现在已经11月了，你有收到电话吗？”  
“没有。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“打电话有什么必要吗？又不是诺贝尔奖，难道会有人拒绝来领奖吗？”  
“我以后可以试一试，应该很酷。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺假装没听到，又道，“不过你说的也有道理。那么有可能我真的没有得，所以没有人给我打电话。”  
“不可能。”凯恩不耐烦道，“你这是睁着眼睛说瞎话，今年除了你还有谁？就算你接下来一个月都不进球，还场场拿黄牌，得奖的人也一定是你。”  
“我没有办法每一场都拿黄牌。如果我拿到五张黄牌，就会被禁赛。你没有学过规则吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺镇静地说，“而且，你言过其实了，如果我真的从现在开始不进球，你信不信金球奖会重新组织一次投票？”  
“你之前进的球已经够多了，就算重新投票，又能选谁？”  
“进球，进很多球，这是一个队伍的头牌射手的物理属性，不一定会成为金球奖的最大评判要素。”  
“是经常赢球的队伍的头牌射手的物理属性。”凯恩笑了笑，他在话出口之前就已经感觉到了后悔，但说出口的欲望比后悔更强烈。也许他太有安全感，也许人就是这样，弹簧要拉到最长，钢琴要弹得最重，玻璃杯要从恰好的高度掉在地上，不用伤害和裂痕，就无法确定极限——总之，他几乎没有犹豫地说，“如果你去皇马，还可以进这么多球吗？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺偏过头来看着他，一时没有说话，凯恩继续道，“一定要去皇家马德里吗？”  
“你也看到新闻了？”克里斯蒂亚诺说，他的语速很慢，也许他在思考什么，也许没有。他继续说，“是的，不出意外，这个赛季结束，我就会去皇马。我能进球，也许少一点，但我相信会更多。”  
“那你觉得你的进球能让皇马夺得冠军吗？”  
“我不知道。”沉默片刻后，克里斯蒂亚诺轻轻地笑了，“我猜很难——我知道很难，但是哈里，有的时候，人就是会做一些看起来没有希望的事情。”  
“这个俱乐部和那个俱乐部，有什么不同？就连死敌俱乐部，他们的球员也都是人，不会太好，不会太坏，想法也都差不多；宗旨也没什么区别，有荣誉，或者没有荣誉，大家走上赛场，都不是为了输；球迷也都是一群正常人，有的队伍粉丝特别疯狂，可喊的口号，不也还是那几句吗？为什么要从一个地方去另一个一模一样的地方？”  
“是啊，你说得对，为什么呢？”克里斯蒂亚诺叹了口气，“曼联和皇马有什么不一样？我说不上来。其实我可以给你理由，说我小时候第一次看见的是皇马，但这不能解释，为何这就能让我对它神魂颠倒，一直记到今天。为什么我更喜欢皇马？为什么我今天要吃蓝莓而不是橙子？为什么我要坐在沙发的左边而不是右边？为什么比起其他朋友我更喜欢你？哈里，会不会有的事情，就是没有原因？”  
“因为我比其他人强。”他低声道。  
“是的，但不能说全部的原因就是这个。”  
“那是什么？”  
“因为你会问我这个问题。”克里斯蒂亚诺微微一笑，“其实你不是在问我，对吗？也不可能是你自己，是谁？”  
“阿德巴约。”凯恩说，“你也看过他的转会传闻吧？你愿意去也许拿不到冠军的俱乐部，他要为了冠军离开，和你太不一样了，对吧？不该攻击你的，对不起。”  
“没关系的。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“但是，你为什么不能接受他的离开呢？”  
“我认为他离开阿森纳会更坏……他想要冠军，但其他的队伍会给他稳定的位置吗？在阿森纳，他是亨利的接班人，在巴萨，米兰，曼城，皇马……在这些俱乐部，他又是什么呢？如果他表现不好，如果他状态起伏，如果他遭受伤病，其他的俱乐部，对他会有阿森纳这样的耐心吗？有顺境成材的人，也有逆境成才的人，我不认为他是后者。”  
“哈里，”克里斯蒂亚诺的眼神很温柔，他的语气也很温柔，但他的话却尖刻又严厉，“哈里，你真的这么觉得吗？亨利的接班人是谁？阿森纳未来的核心是谁？温格寄予厚望的人是谁？你真的不知道吗？”  
真残忍啊，他想。  
答案是什么，他真的不知道吗？  
不，在纸上写下阿德巴约的名字的时候，他就知道一切，他甚至想到过这个问题好几次，但想到又有什么用呢？他想到的时候，就该明白这个问题没有解决的办法——至少这个解决办法，绝不是他能提供。可他想到，又在思考时故意忘记。他软弱又虚伪，答案分明只隔着一层窗户纸，用拳头砸开也可以，用手指一捅也可以，甚至把眼睛凑近，也能透过那层薄薄的纸看清后面的内容，可他东奔西走，要找世界上最坚硬的金刚钻，最高温的火焰，最天赋异禀以至于目光能贯穿千层铁板之后的人。  
为什么这样痛苦？为什么不敢承认？为什么不相信世界上有这样的事情？为什么不去看，为什么不明白，一个人的存在本身就可以是对另一个人的阻碍？为什么不在写下名字的瞬间，就告诉自己答案？  
十年前在热刺，他的闪耀成为阿德巴约的噩梦，如果阿德巴约不离开，一年或者两年后，他只会以同样的方式令阿德巴约失去位置。  
他没有办法让阿德巴约的人生更好，唯独他不能，唯独他没有资格。在这个特殊的故事里，一个人对另一个人造成伤害不需要故意，也不需要敌意，他只要是他就够了。  
“是我，都是我。”他平静地回答，甚至没有叹气。  
  
22  
时间是个很奇怪的东西。  
在人想要放慢的时候，它快得看不清痕迹，但当人希望它变快的时候，它又慢得像等待风干的油漆。  
十一月以后的日子对凯恩来说就是这样，千篇一律的生活，差不多每天都能看到阿德巴约，慢得像在胶水里游泳，偶尔几次松动，回到岸上，呼吸空气，都是因为克里斯蒂亚诺。  
他想起很久以前玩的一个游戏①，男主角在某次事故之后，看到的世间万物，无论是人，动物，亦或是无生命的建筑，都变成了恐怖恶心的肉团，唯有女主角依然是美丽的女人。他不可避免地迷恋上这个女人，即使事后知道，他世界观的改变正是此人一手造就——但他没有办法背弃自己的眼睛，也没有办法背弃自己的心。  
阿德巴约尚不至于变成认知范围外的肉团，然而，相对于缓慢和痛苦，快速和轻松同样有着迷人的魔力。  
但比起游戏的男主角，他还很清醒。  
如果想要三天放纵一次就让自己三天放纵一次，那么三天就会渐渐变成两天，两天会变成一天，然后变成每时每刻都要放纵不可——或者在那之前，痛苦就已经失去了意义，他将忘记一切，过着今年二月以前的，自以为是的生活。  
说起来似乎不合情理，但实际上，抵挡痛苦是很容易的，抵挡轻松反而很难。正因为他对自己的惰性心知肚明，才不敢让自己毫无顾忌地做自己想做的事情。  
十一月，他和克里斯蒂亚诺见过一次面，打过两三次电话，没有更多了。  
08/09赛季是曼联的赛季，十一月当然不会例外。克里斯蒂亚诺没有场均一张黄牌，而只是进球，他表现突出，金球奖自然也不会重新投票，十二月三日，2008年的金球奖颁奖，毫无疑问，是克里斯蒂亚诺。  
十八年前，他也和现在一样，坐在电视机前观看这次颁奖。他开始崇拜，尔后模仿克里斯蒂亚诺，也许就是因为这个，不过时间太久远了，克里斯蒂亚诺太有名了，他想不起来他怎么知道的这个人，怎么崇拜的这个人。  
其实，曾经的崇拜很不牢靠，他看他很多比赛，学习他的任意球技术，找他交换球衣，在金球奖里给他投票，但这种付出，就像他去曼彻斯特道喜一样，几乎谈不上付出。看比赛不是每个球员都会做的事情吗？学技术不是理所当然的吗？他难道没有和其他人交换过球衣吗？克里斯蒂亚诺表现如此出色，任何有眼睛的人，难道能不给他投票吗？他做着理所应当的事情，在采访里随口说几句崇拜，但他不知道克里斯蒂亚诺的生日，金球奖颁奖看完公布名字便罢，是克里斯蒂亚诺，他也不会看完获奖感言，是另一个人，他也一样点点头关掉，最多挑一挑眉。  
十八年前他有这么浮躁这么不专心吗？也许没有。但十八年了，他不记得当时克里斯蒂亚诺得奖时说了什么了。  
父母在餐厅，他一个人坐在客厅看电视，盯着屏幕里正在往台上走的克里斯蒂亚诺，推测他会说什么。  
我要感谢我的家人，队友，还有教练——凯恩想，基本上，获奖感言也说不出什么别的了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺前半段的发言并没有出乎他的意料之外。  
“非常荣幸能获得这个奖项，在这里，我想要先感谢我的家人，是他们的支持，才能让我从马德拉岛走到这里。我还要感谢我的队友，如果没有大家的努力，我们没有办法一起赢得那么多奖杯。我还要感谢我们的教练，老大，如果不是您签下我，重用我，如果没有您，我绝不会有今天的地位，这个奖，是要献给您的。”他笑了笑，又继续道，“除此以外，我还想感谢一个特别的人。他还不到上场英超的年龄，但他已经足够成为世界上最顶尖的球员之一。天才这个词简直是为他量身打造，但他总是那么谦逊，他从不夸耀自己的天分，总是真诚地赞美别人，在我还远不如今天的时候，就说我是世界第一，而我能看出来，他竟然是真心的。我不会说这相信在赛场上给了我多少帮助，因为上场踢球的人，始终是你自己，也只有你自己。但在很多泄气的时候，我会想，嗨，有人比你自己还要相信你，你不可以放弃。所以，我必须要对他说一声谢谢，我不会把金球奖献给他，因为我知道，他很快就能自己得到它。希望能早点和你在赛场上相见，以及，谢谢你——”葡萄牙人的目光透过屏幕看向他，然后他咧嘴一笑，叫出宾语所属的名字，“哈里。”  
他没有办法再看下去，他甚至害怕听到克里斯蒂亚诺说更多，只有拿起遥控器按下了暂停。  
画面定格在葡萄牙人的笑脸上，同样带着笑意的眼睛依然看着镜头，也就相当于看着他，他唯有闭上眼睛，回避这过分真诚而愉快的注视。  
他的记忆不能追溯到十八年前，但就算不记得，也能百分之百地肯定，十八年前，一定没有后面这段话。  
十八年前，他也配不上这一段话。  
克里斯蒂亚诺来找他的时候，他觉得不可思议，但当时的他，也不觉得克里斯蒂亚诺的行为能持续多久，所以没有多问，没有深究。在他们成为朋友以后，他查了很多资料，于是发现442采访之前不久，克里斯蒂亚诺接受的另一个即兴采访②。  
那个采访里，记者提的问题是：“谁是有史以来的世界最佳球员？”  
先回答的是费迪南德，答案是并不罕见的“马拉多纳”，然后是克里斯蒂亚诺，说了“我”，这个回答出口以后，现场笑成一团，而安德森的回复“我就是马拉多纳”更是使得克里斯蒂亚诺的回答变成了一个同样的玩笑。  
尽管说这句话的克里斯蒂亚诺，毫无疑问是认真的。  
但在2007年，甚至没有人能想到一年后他就能得金球奖，更不会有人认为，他会是世界第一。就连与他朝夕相处的队友，都会在听到他的回答以后大笑，凯恩很难想象当时同样微笑的克里斯蒂亚诺内心的感受，同样的，他也几乎没法想象，那时的克里斯蒂亚诺看到自己的肯定时的心情。  
2007年的凯恩，技术和曾经26岁的自己已经相差仿佛，甚至犹有过之，比起刚从中场转型不久的克里斯蒂亚诺，如果克里斯蒂亚诺果真看过他的视频，一定会发现，视频里的人，和自己是几乎相同，甚至犹有胜出的水平。  
那是什么样的感受？  
如果在2020年，他听到克里斯蒂亚诺在采访里说，“我认为哈里凯恩是世界第一中锋。”——葡萄牙人甚至不用说球员，不用说前锋，他只要说中锋就够了。即使是现在，凯恩幻想这个场景时，依然能感到一丝激动。  
那大概便是克里斯蒂亚诺的心情，也许犹有过之，所以他会来伦敦找他，毫不意外。  
克里斯蒂亚诺说的话，对凯恩的感谢，从他自己的角度来看，没有任何错误。  
他的预言也是对的。即使他不说，即使对世界而言，自己还是个无名氏，但假以时日，凯恩绝对相信今生的自己会有捧起金球奖的一天。  
但他对自己的自信，和2007年面对着镜头坦然说“我”的克里斯蒂亚诺的自信，简直是天壤之别。  
看着意气风发的葡萄牙人，他感到羞愧，感到内疚，又感到嫉妒。  
他的相信是预知未来的理所当然，其实根本不值一提。  
他的实力是上天离奇的恩赐，日后他一定会成为世界最佳之一，也许比克里斯蒂亚诺或者梅西更进一步，他会拿到金球奖，捧起奖杯时，也许比今天的克里斯蒂亚诺还要年轻。  
但是，克里斯蒂亚诺的金球奖不需要作弊，不需要等上十八年。  
他睁开眼睛，屏幕里的克里斯蒂亚诺还在看着他，眼神和他平时一样，真诚，温柔，又专注。克里斯蒂亚诺看他总是这样，第一次见面是这样，一起看比赛是这样，一起玩游戏是这样，那天问他谁才是阿森纳的未来时还是这样。  
是克里斯蒂亚诺帮助他看世界，是克里斯蒂亚诺让他知道痛苦，但克里斯蒂亚诺本人不是痛苦。  
即使在他这样悔恨又嫉妒的时候，克里斯蒂亚诺依然不是痛苦。  
只要看着克里斯蒂亚诺，他就还在空气中，而不是凝胶里。  
  
23  
2009年2月5日，克里斯蒂亚诺的生日。他在晚上办了生日party，凯恩理所当然地在受邀者当中。  
生日party总是大同小异，即使是金球奖得主的生日party，也不过总是一群人吃吃喝喝，三五成群地玩游戏或者扯淡。  
凯恩还不到喝酒的年龄，没法参与拼酒之类的环节。来往的宾客中不喝酒的那些倒是对他很有兴趣，也都彬彬有礼，并不把他当成小孩子，但好奇和探究也同样让他退避三舍，最后，他干脆退到室内，和年轻的母亲们一起照顾孩子。  
他有过两个女儿，艾维和薇薇恩。他离开的时候，艾维还只有三岁，而薇薇恩甚至都不太会说话。他爱她们吗，不可能不爱，但那种爱更像是天性，而不是感情。倘若还是2020年，他愿意付出一切去守护她们的笑容，但重生到现在八年，他甚至想不太起来她们的脸。  
他也很少想到她们。  
也许在与凯蒂日渐疏远以前，他想到的次数还多一点。那时的他，还会做些十几年后的梦，梦里他不知怎么地回了热刺，凯蒂还是他记忆里的凯蒂，他们一起在林间散步，凯蒂牵着艾维，他抱着薇薇恩。  
很快他就知道这只是梦。  
也许他还能和凯蒂在一起，也许他会和其他人在一起，也许他还是会有两个女儿，他照样可以给她们分别命名为艾维和薇薇恩，可那不是他曾经的女儿。他记忆里的那两个孩子不会再出现了，他记忆里的每个人，重来一次，都不会和过去相同了。  
意识到以后，他就更少想起这两个孩子了。  
他甚至以为，他已经把她们给忘了，就像他也几乎忘记热刺的队歌，忘记白鹿巷的位置。但此刻，他蹲在一群孩子面前，熟练地带着他们玩游戏，给他们讲恐龙，佩奇，芭比娃娃的故事，哄着要哭的孩子，熟练得好像这八年没有存在过，他还在2020年。  
但现在只会是2009年，很快，他听到熟悉的声音，“你真擅长对付小孩子。”  
“也许是本能。”他说。小孩已经止住了哭泣，朝他的母亲走去，他于是站起身来，走向克里斯蒂亚诺，又道，“你怎么来了？”  
“没看到你，他们说你在这，就过来找你。”  
“啊，这样。我还以为你喜欢小孩。”  
“我也可以又喜欢小孩，又来找你。”  
“你说得对。”他摇摇头，又压低了声音，“我不知道有人会带小孩来参加聚会。”  
“为什么不行？这是生日聚会，不是成人聚会，除了喝酒，没有少儿不宜的内容。我以后如果有孩子，也会带他去聚会的。”  
2020年，克里斯蒂亚诺有四个孩子，他不太记得小的那几个的出生日期，可最大的那一个，似乎就在明年出生。现在也许太早，可今年晚些时候，克里斯蒂亚诺大概就会开始准备这个孩子的诞生了。  
曾经的历史里，这个时候的克里斯蒂亚诺有女朋友吗？又是一个凯恩不记得的内容，但现在的克里斯蒂亚诺没有。  
他能在短短的几个月里，决定孩子的母亲吗？他见过克里斯蒂亚诺身边的一些女性，可没有发现他对谁有特别的感情。或许孩子只是一个意外？但他不太相信克里斯蒂亚诺会犯这样的错误。  
他太久不说话，克里斯蒂亚诺推了推他，又道，“怎么了，你很反对我带孩子去聚会吗？”  
“啊，没有，我只是在想事情。克里斯，说得这么具体，你想要孩子了吗？”  
“现在？”克里斯蒂亚诺大笑道，“不，没有，当然没有。”  
这个回答并不出乎他的意料之外。此时此刻的克里斯蒂亚诺，还满足于享受人生，他的生命里还没有出现能够令他倾心相对的女孩，他不可能忽然想要有孩子。  
曾经的2009年的克里斯蒂亚诺，是不是也是这样？大概率是的。那么，为什么下半年的时候，他会忽然想要孩子？  
2009年发生了什么？克里斯蒂亚诺转会去了皇马，皇马这个赛季固然没能取得冠军，但如果是2009年的下半年，一切都还悬而未决，也许积分榜上落后几分，还不足以让人失去希望，悲伤到想要寻找其他的慰藉。  
2009年，梅西拿到了金球奖，但这一年巴萨取得了欧冠，梅西也同样发挥出色，这个奖项是他应得的，不会被质疑。而更重要的是，此时他们的金球奖对比只是一比一，克里斯蒂亚诺也许会有些失望，但也同样不至于伤心痛苦。  
2009年，2009年，这一年还有什么事？他敲着头想了又想，几乎将要放弃时，却忽然短促地“啊”地一叫。  
“你怎么了？”克里斯蒂亚诺问。  
“我……”他看着克里斯蒂亚诺，他想要说什么，可他无法回答。  
是的，2009年还有一件事，这一年，克里斯蒂亚诺被控告强奸。  
他当然想不起来，因为他不关心这样的花边，因为他不相信，也因为这根本无损于克里斯蒂亚诺的成功。2020年，此案业已结束，克里斯蒂亚诺胜诉。而在它悬而未决的那段时间，它并没有影响克里斯蒂亚诺的进球如麻和皇马的欧冠三连。它带来了什么影响？克里斯蒂亚诺失去了FIFA的封面，可他是传奇，是世界第一，他不需要FIFA来让人知道他是谁。  
克里斯蒂亚诺没有，也不会受到实质性的伤害，除了他精神上的难堪和痛苦。  
他应该告诉克里斯蒂亚诺，要他不要轻易在酒吧里约女人，而只寻找应召女郎。这是个奇怪的告诫，但克里斯蒂亚诺也许会听他的，这样，他就可以避免这难堪的事态，避免这莫须有的罪责，避免这本不应该存在的污名。  
他可以告诉克里斯蒂亚诺，他当然可以，但是——如果这就是克里斯蒂亚诺想要有孩子的理由呢？  
他必须告诉克里斯蒂亚诺，但是他不敢，他害怕。  
他想让克里斯蒂亚诺的人生一丝一毫都不要被改变，他希望克里斯蒂亚诺能够不要错过他曾经拥有过的一切，不管是奖杯还是人；但他又希望克里斯蒂亚诺的人生能够一帆风顺，没有哪怕一点小小的痛苦或波折。  
太难了，不可能。  
他只有什么也不说。  
  
24  
2009年的夏天，是一个繁忙的夏天。  
6月26日，皇家马德里宣布以8000万镑的转会费从曼联手里签下了克里斯蒂亚诺。  
7月6日，克里斯蒂亚诺在伯纳乌正式亮相。  
7月18日，阿德巴约以2500万英镑的转会费，正式加盟曼城。  
7月28日，凯恩度过了他的16岁生日，从这一天开始，他正式达到了英超规定的上场年龄。  
8月15日，16岁零18天，凯恩在阿森纳客场对阵埃弗顿的比赛中首发出场，成为阿森纳乃至英超历史上最年轻的出场球员，穿着博格坎普曾经穿过，加拉解约③离开而留下的10号球衣。  
他球衣号码的公布是5号的事情，公布之后他去论坛上看过，最温和的阿森纳球迷，对此也只是闭口不谈，而稍微激烈一点的评论则充满了他这个年龄不该看的词语，而这些词语的前后都一定有温格或者凯恩两个字。  
这一次首发，网络上又会怎么样呢？解说会在说什么呢？他不知道。  
他了解一切之后的自信是一回事，温格对他无条件的信任又是另一回事。他甚至不敢确定，如果温格是另一个他，凯恩牌的温格会不会给凯恩那么多。  
刚满年龄就上场，首秀首发，10号球衣，走在球队的最后，甚至还没有踢过U23的比赛，就从U17一跃而上英超。  
换了他是阿森纳球迷，也要觉得温格疯了，但现在他穿着10号球衣，他必须证明这个选择没有错。  
事情比他想象得还要简单。4分钟，他进了第一个球，37分钟，第二个，51分钟，第三个，77分钟，第四个。  
阿森纳10-1大胜埃弗顿④，哈里凯恩首秀大四喜。  
同期还有很多其他的标题，克里斯蒂亚诺在皇马的首秀也同样出彩，在皇马的前五场比赛里，他打进了六个进球，并收获一个助攻；阿德巴约在曼城也不遑多让，他在曼城的前四场比赛均有斩获。对于前锋而言，克里斯蒂亚诺和阿德巴约已经拿到了最佳的剧本，但哈里凯恩的剧本，正如他的首秀一样，比所有人都更加梦幻一些。  
8月18日，阿森纳主场6-2战胜博尔顿⑤，凯恩继续首发出场，梅开二度。  
即使是昙花一现，他也足以在年轻球员的射手榜里占据一席之地，然而，这并不是昙花一现。  
面对着曼联或者曼城这样的强队，阿森纳不能像对埃弗顿或是博尔顿那样轻松写意，凯恩也很难凭一己之力再大四喜或是梅开二度，但他的进球几乎没有停下。  
他在几乎所有的比赛中首发出场，几乎每一场都能进球。到2009年11月28日，英超第十四轮结束之后，他已经收获了二十一个进球和九个助攻，场均1.5个进球，在射手榜高居第一，几乎没有竞争对手。  
他曾经评价博扬的话又被拿来在论坛上发了一遍又一遍，同一个采访里，他对克里斯蒂亚诺的褒奖，以及去年这个时候，克里斯蒂亚诺在金球奖颁奖之后的发言，也得到了比当时更广泛的流传。  
没有人再说他配不上10号球衣，酋长球场，他拿球时，总能得到一阵欢呼。9月19日，英超第六轮，阿森纳的主场，他进球时，球迷唱起了新编的给他的歌。  
“Harry Kane He is One of Our Own~ Harry Kane He is One of Our Own~”  
这是当然的，不是吗？他还和克里斯蒂亚诺说过呢，就算是死敌队伍，本质也是一样的，他们的球迷，说来说去，也是说一样的话。  
他们还都在北伦敦呢，两边的球迷，也许私下还是邻居，他们能有什么区别？  
他几乎是立刻接受了现状，甚至在十分钟后，又打进了一球。  
  
25  
对足球来说，12月是属于个人的月份。  
对全体球员来说，说在这个月几家欢喜几家愁也许言过其实，但对于顶尖球员来说，有的年份也许确实如此。  
不过，今年没有太多的悬念。  
12月1日，金球奖颁奖，获奖人是梅西。  
12月17日，金童奖颁奖，获奖人是哈里凯恩。  
他同样赢得了这一年的普斯卡什奖，刷新了内马尔尚未来得及赢得的最年轻普斯卡什奖记录。他甚至还被提名了金球奖，但归根结底，金球奖是对一年内成绩的总结，而从他的首秀到颁奖，满打满算，也还不到4个月的时间。实际上，明年姑且不论，今年应该没有人会选他，他能被提名，十有八九是克里斯蒂亚诺这个葡萄牙队长投了他一票。  
他12月17日的金童奖颁奖典礼上见到了克里斯蒂亚诺——后者正是颁奖嘉宾——自己申请的，他从克里斯蒂亚诺手里接过那个奖杯，又在鞠躬的瞬间轻声问道，“金球奖是不是你给我投的票？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺微不可见地点了点头，又大笑着推了推他，抢走了主持人的台词道，“哈里，恭喜你获奖，来，说说获奖感言吧。”  
金童奖理论上也该考察近几年的表现，但他这半个赛季太突出了，如果英超现任射手榜第一没有资格拿金童，那谁会有资格？他几乎拿到了所有的首票。  
他第一次站上这样的颁奖台，金靴没什么颁奖仪式，热刺赛季最佳球员也只是一个内部庆祝，MBE授勋仪式很庄严，很郑重，但国家的勋爵和足球里的奖励并不相同。  
他在热刺得到重用已经是14/15赛季，他同样拿到了那个赛季的英超金靴，但那时他已经满了21岁，不配被放进名单了。  
他简直走神了快一分钟，才终于道，“惟愿我得着我所求的，神赏赐我所切望的。”他说完点点头，克里斯蒂亚诺又看了他十秒钟，才小声道，“什么？这就完了？”  
“完了。”他同样小声说。  
主持人赶紧打圆场，又问了几个问题，他和克里斯蒂亚诺一起在掌声中走向后台，走到观众看不到的角落里时，克里斯蒂亚诺便给了他一胳膊肘，又笑道，“你怎么想的，获奖感言说什么呢，这么短？”  
“这是约伯记第六章第八节。”  
“……”  
“你还记得你之前问我为什么知道你是世界第一吗？”凯恩慢悠悠地说，“我那时告诉你一句话，但是没有说完，完整的是这样——你们可以从无花果树学个比方：当树枝发嫩长叶的时候，你们就知道夏天近了。这样，你们几时看见这些事成就，也该知道人子近了，正在门口了。”  
“……所以你说的那句话意味着什么？”克里斯蒂亚诺显然没有背诵过约伯记，但他的记性不错，凯恩那句话也短，他竟然还能想得起来，“惟愿我得着我所求的，神赏赐我所切望的……这除了字面意思还有什么意思？”  
“从无花果树学个比方这句话出自马可福音第十三章二十八到二十九节，”凯恩依然慢悠悠地说，“它代表的意思就是——我一直很喜欢引用圣经啊。”  
“神经病啊！”不出意外，他得到的克里斯蒂亚诺的一句怒骂和一个几乎就要打到他的拳头，然后葡萄牙人搭住了他的肩膀，又笑道，“喂，金靴，金童奖，今天该你请客了。”  
“你去年还是金球奖呢，去年的请客先补回来再说。”  
“我今年可没有得奖，还要来给你颁奖，你要安慰我才对。”  
“我明年也没法再拿金童奖了，你可以提前安慰我。”  
“讨打吗？”  
“好吧，那石头剪刀布吧。”  
“行啊，你先出。”  
“没问题，输的人赢。”  
“你是不是傻？后出的人想赢想输不都一样？”  
“……我明年没法拿金童奖了，你要安慰我。”  
“我真的会打你了。”  
“好吧，好吧。我买单。”他唉声叹气。  
……  
他们在吵吵闹闹中上了车，又一起去了饭店，点了很多东西，和很多球迷合了影，酒足饭饱，他们去当夜下榻的酒店，在踏进酒店大厅以前，就听到了十二点的钟声。  
十二月十八号了。  
离十二月的结束又少了一天。  
从二月到十二月，他没有听到克里斯蒂亚诺的任何私生活上的负面新闻，克里斯蒂亚诺去皇马后他们打过许多次电话，这一天吃饭的时候，克里斯蒂亚诺也给他说了很多西甲的生活，但是，他一个字也没提到特殊的女人，没有提到他会有孩子，没提到对未来和家庭的打算。  
他们在十二点七分告别，去各自的房间准备休息。他们的房间很近，凯恩站在自己的房门口，看着克里斯蒂亚诺刷卡开门，又走进门里，最后探出头来对他说晚安。  
他很想问一句“你现在有孩子了吗，你准备要孩子吗”，但是他不敢。

26  
2010年，阿森纳的第一场英超联赛从1月9日开始，联赛第二十一轮，主场对阵埃弗顿。  
对大部分的球员和球迷来说，这是一个平平无奇的开始，但对凯恩来说，从这一场比赛开始，一切都不一样了。  
他依然想不起来拉姆塞受伤的具体场次和时间，唯一肯定的是这发生在2010年。比赛时间应该不会是前十分钟，也不会是后十分钟，否则新闻绝对会着重强调，他也会记得那个时间，正如他记得开场两分钟便重伤下场的爱德华多一样。  
幸运的是，拉姆塞并不总是上场，也并不总是能得到首发，而凯恩基本上总是打满全场——他太年轻了，跑九十分钟甚至不能叫负担。  
他在紧张里度过了21轮，22轮，23轮……他在每个触球之后都要看一看全局，看拉姆塞，也看是否有与他接近的敌方球员。  
他的进球减少很多，21轮到27轮，七场比赛，只进了两个球。但在英超射手榜上，他的28粒进球依然排名第一，他的低迷伴随着阿森纳的低迷，最苛刻的球迷会抱怨他不能站出来，但甚至连温格，都没觉得他的表现有什么不对。  
在这样的紧张里，他等到了英超的第二十八轮，2月28日，阿森纳客场对阵斯托克城。  
拉姆塞在这场比赛中得到了首发，上半场两队打得并不激烈，斯托克城在八分钟进了第一个球，阿森纳在32分钟进了第二个，1-1的比分一直维持到了中场结束。下半场，阿森纳在温格的指挥下改变了战术，开始凶狠逼抢，但斯托克城的防守也同样凶悍，很难说他有没有在这样的凶狠当中意识到什么，但他有意无意地，开始经常跑在拉姆塞的身边。  
66分钟，斯托克城中卫肖克罗斯在中场带球，拉姆塞敏捷地断下——漂亮的动作，常见的故事——不常见的是肖克罗斯已经急红了眼，他像野兽一样跑向拉姆塞，没有看见凯恩跑向他。  
在肖克罗斯踢到拉姆塞的小腿以前，凯恩终于跑到了拉姆塞身边，他狠狠地拉了一把威尔士人，又迅速滑倒，铲向了肖克罗斯。他的冲刺不够快，力道不够迅速，比不过肖克罗斯的蓄意报复，他的鞋蹭过肖克罗斯身下的草坪，而肖克罗斯的脚狠狠踢在了他的小腿上，然后他们一起摔倒在地。  
很痛，但没有曾经在热刺的多次脚踝受伤那么痛，也一定没有本可能受伤的拉姆塞那么痛。  
他的小腿出了一点血，是被鞋钉蹭到的部分，解下球袜后，那一块的皮肤发红甚至有些发紫发黑，可他的腿还没有变形，如果非要他站起来，也许他还能站起来。  
刮伤，淤血，最多是骨裂，不是大事。  
队医的结论与他差不多，但对结论的看法相差很远，检查之后面色铁青地说，“很可能是骨裂。”  
他没有立刻说话，抬起头，就看见拉姆塞惊慌失措的脸。  
“没办法，比你被铲到好，没事的。”他对拉姆塞说。  
两年了，他终于跑到了轨道边，割开了第一道绳索，救下了第一个人。  
命运。发生了的才是命运。  
他在担架上捂住脸，在疼痛中露出一个嘲讽而满足的笑容。  
  
27  
医院的检查报告出来的很快，他在病房住了一天，第二天就拿到了诊断书——轻度骨裂，肌肉轻微拉伤，没有韧带或半月板的损伤，不需要手术，只需要用夹板维持，也不需要住院，只需要定期检查。用医生的话来说，不出意外，两个月左右即可重返赛场。  
对于凯恩来说，这是个完全可以接受的结果。在他曾经最坏的预想里，是他完全代替拉姆塞接下那一击，他的伤势与拉姆塞等同，甚至更差。但即使他的身体受到影响——实际上此后他的脚踝多次受伤之后，即使不影响运动，他的心理也不可能没有任何改变——他有经验去做伤后的自我排解，即使是影响未来运动的大伤，他也能比拉姆塞更好地处理，也许他会变得差一点，不再是瞎子可见的天赋，但他依然会是顶尖的前锋——而事实比他预想还要好无数倍。骨裂，轻度骨裂。几乎没有人会因为骨裂留下无法愈合的伤势，他只是普通的受伤，不会影响未来。  
假如知道拉姆塞可能的伤势，得出这个结论，也许是最自然不过的事情。但即使从回放中能看到肖克罗斯蓄意报复的险恶用心，也多少能猜到凯恩铲倒的动作卸了不少力道，然而，对拉姆塞可能伤势的最严重的猜测，也不过只是不伤及任何韧带的骨折，就像两年前的爱德华多一样，没有人能想到这可能是威胁一生的重伤。  
没有这样的预知，两个月的伤缺便显得令人心碎——凯恩将错过几乎所有剩下的联赛，阿森纳会失去他们的头号射手。如果两个月没错的话，他能在联赛的最后两轮复出，但那时的积分榜多半尘埃已定，他可能能进几个球，甚至绝杀，但那时的三分，也许已经失去了意义。  
射手榜上，他的28粒进球依然排名第一，但在他大概率缺席八轮比赛的情况下，被超过绝不是没有可能的事。  
他有一点在意，但没有那么在意，在温格带着阿森纳的球员们一起来接他出院回家时，在拉姆塞依然惶恐地对他道谢并道歉时，就变成了完全不在意。  
队员们过来看是一回事，送他回家不可能一起送，围着他在病房里说了一两小时废话之后便各自解散。温格送他回家，拉姆塞跟在车上——他一定坚持要去给凯恩的父母道歉——据说肖克罗斯也想来，但坎贝尔首先把他赶走了。凯恩并不特别痛恨肖克罗斯，但也很难对他说什么原谅，面对坎贝尔说不上是邀功还是讨罚的陈述，他假装正在听范佩西讲的笑话，没有听到。  
3月1号是星期一，工作日，不过凯恩的父母请了假在家，凯恩的受伤至少是各大体育版的头条新闻，理由合理又充分，他们分别得到了三天和五天的假期，本来准备去医院接凯恩，接到温格的电话之后才改成了在家里等待。  
但凯恩更希望他们不在。  
他的伤其实算不上重，痛是早已经习惯了的，拄着拐杖，吃喝拉撒也完全可以自力更生，父母三天五天的在家，对他加以同情的目光，他反而觉得自己做错了什么。  
他也不想让拉姆塞去道歉。拉姆塞没有求他上前，拉姆塞甚至都不知道肖克罗斯要做什么——在解说的话，也是普罗大众的猜测里，66分钟时，凯恩同样在注意着那个球，他本想自己去抢断，所以他会跑在拉姆塞旁边，又因为他一直关注着球，所以他也看见了肖克罗斯狰狞的脸和上前的姿势。他猜到肖克罗斯想要做什么，于是他上前拉开了拉姆塞，并试图铲倒肖克罗斯，这是一个下意识的动作——是的，这是一个下意识的动作，他愿意这么说无数遍。而即使不是，即使他说出真相来，拉姆塞也根本无需道歉，尤其无需对他父母道歉。  
不过，拉姆塞就是来了，凯恩的父母也在家里，对此凯恩没有任何办法。  
他们在门口下了车，他拄着拐往前走，拉姆塞想要扶着他，被他拒绝了，理由是“我总要适应的”。  
他一个人走在前面，本来应该让温格走在前面，但他们都坚持走在他身后。凯恩只好慢慢地挪着步子，去按门铃。  
几乎只过了一秒，门就开了，一只手接过了凯恩的拐杖，又扶起他，熟悉的声音在他耳边响起，“你回来了，我来扶你吧。”  
“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多！”他中气十足地叫出这个人的名字。  
“克里斯。”葡萄牙人温和地纠正。  
  
28  
温格很快就走了，顺便也带走了说完道歉的拉姆塞。凯恩的拐杖被克里斯蒂亚诺抓在手里，他本人则被搀回了他的卧室。  
“我不敢相信你竟然还在和父母一起住。”终于关上房门之后，克里斯蒂亚诺依然压低声音道。  
“也许因为我是个好孩子？”凯恩在他的搀扶下走到书桌旁坐下，又道，“请坐，你可以随便大声说话，隔音效果很好，客厅听不到，我试过。”  
“是吗，那挺好。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，他的音量恢复了正常，可并没有抛出什么可以接上的话题，他甚至也没有坐下，而是站在一米远的地方，平静地盯着凯恩。  
“你什么时候来的？”凯恩陪着他沉默几秒，挑了一个最安全的问句。  
“今天早上的飞机，刚到不久，我猜你不会在医院多住，想给你打电话，又怕打扰你。我还记得你家在哪，所以过来，想问你现在的住址，或者医院的地址，结果你父母告诉我你马上就回来，所以我就在这里等。”  
“你看过最新的新闻了吗？”凯恩又说，“或者也许我父母告诉你了。轻度骨裂，两个月左右就能重返赛场，没有那么严重。”  
“轻度骨裂，肌肉轻微拉伤，没有韧带或半月板的损伤，不需要手术，只需要用夹板维持，也不需要住院，只需要定期检查……我背得对吗？你父母给我看了你发来的短信。不过在那之前，在飞机起飞前，我就看到了新闻，措辞有一点不同，不过还是这个意思。是的，我已经知道了。”  
“那么，”他思考着措辞，“其实不严重的，你没有——”  
“我没有必要来。”克里斯蒂亚诺干巴巴地说，“我确实没有必要，我在飞机起飞前就知道了你的伤情和恢复时间：骨裂，两个月。对阿森纳的夺冠形势来说是致命伤，但对球员来说不是。我们见过很多比骨裂更严重的伤，最可怕的是腿筋，是跟腱，是十字韧带撕裂，是严重的骨折，如果不是你是为了救队友受伤，阿森纳都未必会组团来看你。两个月也不值一提，一眨眼就过去了。我为什么要过来伦敦？我不可以给你打电话吗？为什么我非要自己过来？”  
他瞠目结舌地看着克里斯蒂亚诺，勉强笑道，“因为你是一个好朋友。”  
“啊，没错，我是的，我当然是。”克里斯蒂亚诺点点头，他的语速很快，但还没到听不清的地步，“在昨天以前，我都是。大家都知道我是，你觉得我是，我自己也以为我是。但是好朋友是不会为了骨裂今天就来看你的，也许我下周来，也许我下个月来，但不是今天。能看你的日子那么多，一定要今天来吗？哈里，太阳底下真是没有新鲜事，还记得那个问题吗，你问过我的。”  
这个提问没头没脑的，他应该直截了当地告诉克里斯蒂亚诺，他不记得了，即使他记得，他也不应该说。但他还是像一年多前一样，问出一模一样的问题，“一定要去皇家马德里吗？”  
“是的，一定要去。一定要今天来吗？答案也是，是的，一定要是今天。但是为什么呢？”克里斯蒂亚诺自失地笑了笑，他甚至没有再看凯恩，而是看着窗外道，“你发现了吗，今天天上有云。你喜欢吗？我很喜欢。为什么比起纯粹的蓝天我更喜欢有云的时候？为什么我要站着而不是坐着？为什么我看向窗外而不是你？为什么我要从一个俱乐部去另一个俱乐部？为什么我比起其他朋友更喜欢你？为什么我喜欢你？哈里，为什么我喜欢你？”  
凯恩茫然地看着他，克里斯蒂亚诺终于将眼神移了回来，他的眼神和此前没有任何区别，真诚，温柔，又专注，他的语气也像他的眼神一样，只是更多一点忧伤，“哈里，我喜欢你。”他又重复了一遍，“我喜欢你。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺绝不是痛苦，他永远都不会在克里斯蒂亚诺的眼神中感到痛苦，凯恩曾经这样坚信。如果这个坚信没有错，那么现在他的感受又是什么呢？  
“你不应该这样。”凯恩喃喃道，“我配不上。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“克里斯，世界上会有这种故事。你认识一个人好几年，你们无话不说，有很多共同的记忆，可其实，你一点也不了解他。他是一个很坏的人，一个垃圾，一个渣滓，他有很多秘密，从来也不告诉你。”  
“我不这么认为。”克里斯蒂亚诺扬声道，“世界上没有真的无话不谈的两个人，我也有自己的秘密，但是这根本无所谓。至于你的弱点……你以为我心里的你是圣人吗？我也知道你有时候会沉默寡言，有时候会耍小心眼，有时候说话会很讨厌——没有人是完美的，但我知道你是什么人，我们认识三年了，难道我和你在一起的时候一直是瞎子吗？老天，哈里，看看你的腿！你甚至下意识就会去保护一个都不是朋友的队友，你是渣滓？那世界上至少有九成的人是渣滓了。”  
“你不明白。”凯恩叹了口气，“我帮助拉姆塞是有理由的。我的缺点，我的毛病，远比什么耍小心眼大得多，我是一个比你以为的烂的多的人，我阴险狡诈，又卑鄙无耻。坑蒙拐骗，还假装谦虚。我也许已经让你失去了很重要的东西，只是你不知道。如果你知道我是什么人，你绝不会喜欢我，”他的胃里一阵痉挛，但还是坚持说完了这句话，“你会觉得我很恶心的，克里斯，你会讨厌我，会鄙视我——如果你真的知道我是谁。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“你如果有什么秘密，为什么不直接告诉我？我可以自己判断，不用你帮我下讨厌的决定。”  
“我不能。”他淡淡地说。  
“为什么？”  
“为什么？也许因为我这个人太坏，不愿意让你对我的幻想破灭。老兄，你是我唯一的朋友，我不想失去这段友谊——这样的说辞够有说服力吗？”他摇摇头，“不，没有。好吧，其实我这么说是因为我是一个圣人，一个好人，一个好朋友，我不愿意让你去死。”他哈哈一笑，“对不起，对不起，都是胡话。我不能答应你，我太糟糕了，配不上你。”  
“我不明白。”  
“你不会明白的。”他低下头，“我不会告诉你的，你走吧。”  
他感觉到克里斯蒂亚诺的目光停留在他身上，也许是一两秒，也许有好几分钟，然后他听见脚步声越过他，门关上了。克里斯蒂亚诺也许走去了客厅，也许他和凯恩的父母寒暄了几句，他打开了大门，又关上了，他走了。  
都是也许。  
他告诉克里斯蒂亚诺的那句话是真的，客厅听不到他卧室里的声音，相对的，他在卧室也不可能听到客厅的动静。  
这是六年前，凯蒂来他家玩的时候，他们一起测试的。他坐在卧室里，关上门，凯蒂在客厅拼命大叫，他什么也没听见。  
那时候的他和现在一样吗，那时候的他生活在凝胶里吗？  
他忘了。  
  
29  
2010年5月3日，在伤缺两个月之后，他重返赛场。  
2月28日，他下场的那场比赛，赛后阿森纳位于联赛积分榜第二，仅仅落后于榜首的切尔西两分，争冠仍是极有可能的事。但现在，比赛还剩两轮，阿森纳落后榜首的切尔西9分，落后第二名的曼联7分，领先第五名的曼城9分。冠军已经没有可能，前四已是板上钉钉。  
这一场甚至还是阿森纳的客场，对阵布莱克本，凯恩进了一个球，没有改变局势，阿森纳1-2落败。  
奔赴客场的阿森纳球迷为了庆祝他的回归，举起了一块标语。  
“Harry Kane He is One of Our Own.”  
好累啊，他想。  
他跟着球队的其他成员，一起去谢场，维尔马伦建议他和那块标语一起合个影，但他们互相看看，没有人身上带了手机。  
一个穿着黑色外套的人敏捷地翻过几把椅子，将自己的手机递过来，朗声道，“要拍照吗，用我的吧。”  
“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多！”罗西基大叫。  
“嗨，克里斯。”他说。  
  
30  
这是三月一号以后，他第一次见到克里斯蒂亚诺。  
他没有跟着大部队一起回伦敦，温格批了他的假，他离开球场，在此前说好的咖啡店找到克里斯蒂亚诺，他想自己应该说些什么，好几个问题在他嘴边打转，最后又问了一个一样的问题，“你什么时候来的？”  
“是的，没错，我还喜欢你。”克里斯蒂亚诺撇了撇嘴，“如果你想问的是这个的话。”  
“我在呼吸空气。”他说。  
“什么？”  
“没什么，你……”  
克里斯蒂亚诺打断他，“我们的比赛是昨天，今天我放假，有松一口气吗？”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道？”  
“你不相信吗？我看了你们的比赛，皇马3-2奥萨苏纳，89分钟，你绝杀。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺沉默了很久，才道，“你为什么会看？”  
“你为什么会喜欢我？”他用问句回答问句，“所有的理由里，最重要的，最主要的理由是什么？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺甚至没有想太久，很快便道，“因为你很强。”他立刻又补充道，“这段时间我想过很多次，每一次都是这个答案。你不高兴吗？看你的表情，你不高兴。我猜也是。我有时候想，如果你问我，我就编一个别的。说因为你很强就喜欢你就像告诉女孩因为你长得美所以我喜欢你一样，当然，你不高兴。可是，哈里，我真的是这么想的。比起你可能的不满意，我更不愿意对你不诚实。”  
“你真高尚。”凯恩勉强道，他想把这句话说成嘲讽，可说出口却只有无奈，他又叹了口气，再道，“克里斯，有时候你应该撒一点谎。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为这样我心里会快乐一点。”  
“你不会的，你不是那样脆弱的人。”  
“我不是吗？也许我在其他地方不是的，可在这件事情上，我是的，你太高估我了。”  
“哈里，你不觉得纠结这个问题很无聊吗？天才这个词就是为你而生的，你就是很强。如果有女生和你约会，你问她原因，她说因为你身高一米八八，你会生气吗？会觉得这样不对吗？”  
“不会，因为我身高就是一米八八，但我不是天才。”  
“你……”  
他打断克里斯蒂亚诺的话，轻轻笑道，“来干一杯吧。”  
“干什么？我还没有点咖啡，准备你来了再点。”  
“我手里也没有杯子，克里斯，干空气吧，能呼吸空气是多好的事情啊。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺没有配合他的动作，他忧伤地摇了摇头，“为什么不能告诉我呢？什么事情都可以。你做了什么？你铲断过别人的腿吗？你对人始乱终弃吗？你偷过我的东西吗？你一开始说我是世界第一是骗我的吗？你改小了几岁年龄吗？没事的，我都可以接受，我不会讨厌你的，不可能的。”  
“也许没有那么过分，也许比那更过分。”他忽然平静下来，笑道，“我不会告诉你的，因为我是一个好朋友。来，朋友，点咖啡吧。”  
  
31  
2009/2010赛季平稳地结束了，阿森纳最终积分排名第三，他在最后的两场比赛里进了三个球，加上此前的二十八个，共计三十一粒入球，超过了二十九粒进球的德罗巴，夺得了当年的英超金靴。  
他也刷新了欧文的记录，成为了最年轻的英超金靴得主。  
最年轻的英超上场球员，最年轻的帽子戏法球员，最年轻的金童奖得主，最年轻的英超金靴，最年轻的阿森纳10号，最年轻的阿森纳年度球员。  
他把一切记录纳入囊中，正如克里斯蒂亚诺说的那样，今时今日，随便问一个看球的路人，都会说天才这个词就是为他而造。  
午夜梦回里，他有没有曾经幻想过这样的生活？  
他当然幻想过，梦里他回到17岁，雷德克纳普没有租借他，他上场，进球，白百合们为他欢呼。  
除了队伍换成阿森纳，这不就是他曾经的白日梦吗？甚至比白日梦里还小一岁，进的球还要多。  
但那样的白日梦里，他就是十七岁的他，天真，稚嫩，没有经验，上天没有多给他无法宣之于口的十八年。  
他凭什么拿金童奖？凭什么穿10号？凭什么拿这个赛季的金靴？  
金童奖应该是帕托，10号应该是范佩西，金靴应该是德罗巴，不是他，什么都不该是他。  
他偷了太多东西，可是他不知道应该怎么还。  
  
32  
10/11赛季的开始和09/10赛季几乎一样，只是反过来。  
第一场比赛，他进了两个球，第二场比赛，他进了四个。  
截止金球奖颁奖，十五场联赛，他入账三十七个进球，十个助攻。  
不过，他没有拿到金球奖，理所当然。连俱乐部三冠王，国家队世界杯亚军的斯内德都没有能够拿到，伤缺了两个月，俱乐部没有任何奖杯，甚至都只能踢英格兰U20的他又怎么会拿到？  
他甚至没有去颁奖现场。  
他也没有看这一年的颁奖仪式。他坐在书桌前，隔一段时间刷新一下新闻，关键词很简单，“克里斯蒂亚诺 儿子”。  
他从这一年的一月开始每日关注，一直刷新到十二月三十一日。没有新闻，一直没有新闻。秒针划过十二，挂钟敲响十二下，2010年过去了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺的大儿子，被父亲珍而重之的冠以自己的姓名的那个男孩，已经不会再出现在这个时空了。  
帕托拿到了今年的金童奖，范佩西穿着11号并不难过，德罗巴没有拿到金靴，但是捧起了英超奖杯，而且，下一年，再下一年他未必没有机会。  
阿德巴约已经被租借到了皇马，看起来过得还不错，如果他一直顺风顺水当然最好，如果不能，凯恩也能在他最艰难的时候在经济上拉一把。  
然而，他要怎么补偿克里斯蒂亚诺？葡萄牙人已经永远失去了他的第一个儿子，而他甚至都不知道世界上有过这个孩子存在的可能。  
他合上电脑，离开书桌，发现手机上有两个未接来电，都来自克里斯蒂亚诺。  
在克里斯蒂亚诺来看过他比赛之后，他们恢复了一点联系，靠偶尔的几个电话。大部分是克里斯蒂亚诺打来，但每三个来电，他都会回拨一个过去。  
他们说的垃圾话大同小异，说到感情也千篇一律。  
克里斯蒂亚诺说一遍喜欢，他就说一遍克里斯蒂亚诺根本不了解自己，到后来，克里斯蒂亚诺甚至会直接问，你的秘密到底是什么？  
九十九次，他回复没有办法，有一次他说，如果听到就会死，你也愿意吗？  
这句话听起来太像气话，可克里斯蒂亚诺只是沉默，没有接口。他过后想起这次对话好多次，有时希望那时克里斯蒂亚诺能说一句好啊，那你说吧。大部分的时候，他像当时克里斯蒂亚诺的沉默一样沉默。  
这是新一轮的第三次，这次之后他应该再打一个回去。现在打给克里斯蒂亚诺算不算？他等了几分钟，克里斯蒂亚诺没有打过来，他于是打回去。  
这次不算，下次就一周后再拨，他想。  
电话响了一段时间才被接起来，葡萄牙人可能喝了酒，笑嘻嘻地说，“嗨，哈里，新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”他说。  
“新年快乐。”克里斯蒂亚诺又说了一遍，“2011年了，哈里，你的秘密是什么？”  
“我不能告诉你。”他用同样的话回答。  
克里斯蒂亚诺沉默了几秒钟，终于笑道，“哈里，你上次说的是真的吧，知道就会死。行啊，我同意了，知道就死也比这样好，你不觉得吗？”  
“你喝醉了。”他说。  
“一小杯葡萄酒，为了壮胆给你打电话，离醉还差得很远。哈里，你说吧。”  
他的记性并不好，但重生之前，阿里说的那句话他一直没有忘记。  
——“你还想挺多……那就按照电影里这样可以了吧，变成小时候的自己，只是不能和其他人说这件事，不然两个人都会死，这种设定的话，愿意回到过去吗？”  
那是阿里当年的原话，而他说了愿意，并在下一秒回到了八岁。  
他没有看完那部电影，也许那部电影的主角从头到尾也没有向谁透露过他的秘密，也许他透露了，但凯恩没看到。他还不知道会死是怎么死，也许是被死神夺走灵魂，一秒钟都不到，无声无息，没有痛苦；也许是最痛的死法，他们要流血而亡，煎熬七天七夜。  
但是，无所谓，不是吗？  
轻松固然好，痛苦又能怎么样呢？现在还不够痛苦吗？  
这么说会被打的。  
他从这个世界里得到过多少快乐啊。记录，奖杯，金靴，都是他梦寐以求的东西。可都在阿森纳，都是他偷来的。  
凯蒂，他以为是一个救赎，可更像是上天和他开的一个玩笑。他已经失去她太久太久了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺，偶像？朋友？爱慕者？根本不知道他是谁，喜欢他的原因是他偷来的天赋，还因为他失去了本来可以拥有的家人——现在还要因为他失去生命了。  
但他也要一起失去的，这算不算一种偿还？  
“2020年，”他闭上眼睛说，“有两个热刺球员在看电影。电影是关于穿越时空的，设定很简单，主角变成了小时候的自己，重来一遍人生，他能做任何事，只是不能告诉任何人，否则他和知道的那个人都会死。电影太无聊了，看到一半，一个球员问另一个，‘你愿意这样吗？’另一个球员不假思索地回答了‘愿意。’……2020年，我26岁，一眨眼，我回到了8岁。你明白了吗，这就是我，这才是我。”  
死亡还有多久？他想在死亡来临以前再多说几句，可他的故事太简单，说出开头，就已经结束。任何人都能推测到后续的发展，除了他从热刺转到阿森纳。他没有说阿森纳青训营的事，但克里斯蒂亚诺不需要知道这个，只要知道重生就够了，只要知道这一点，他就能知道他喜欢的人根本不存在，他感激的，憧憬的，恋慕的，都是假象。他会感到恶心吗，死亡来临以前，他还来得及做最后的呕吐吗——为什么他还可以思考呢，死亡已经来了吗？  
他依然闭着眼睛，眼前一片黑暗，可他还能感觉到自己站着原地，能感觉到手里拿着的手机，然后他听见一声清脆的“嘟——”声。  
他睁开眼睛，还在酒店的房间，他看向手机屏幕，电话挂断了。  
他没有死。  
他竟然没有死。  
他的惊惶和冷笑只持续了几秒，他没法确定同样的事会不会发生在克里斯蒂亚诺身上。电话为什么会挂断？是克里斯蒂亚诺自己挂掉的吗？还是说他摔倒了，死去了，手碰到了按键，挂掉了呢？  
他给克里斯蒂亚诺打电话，一遍，两遍，三遍，没有人接听，第四遍的时候，有人挂断了电话。第五遍，电话关机了。  
如果克里斯蒂亚诺死了，如果他倒在地上，失去了呼吸。前来查看的女佣在惊惶之后，一定会接起这个电话，即使她不小心按下了挂断，也会再打过来，她不可能，她不敢关机。  
是克里斯蒂亚诺。  
葡萄牙人已经知道了一切，已经开始恨他了，可是，天可怜见，他没有死。  
太好了，他没事。  
凯恩靠着墙坐下来，这才发现自己在哭，还出了一身冷汗。  
他坐了半分钟，站起来走向浴室，在浴室的的玻璃里看见自己蓝色的眼睛。  
他还能站在这里，就意味着他曾经相信的是谎言。没有人会死，从一开始就没有。原来他有过机会，原来他一直可以说出一切。  
原来电车难题里的每个人，都天然地，自觉或不自觉的，是铁轨上的一员。  
然而电车早已驶过他，早在2001年。  
Come on you spurs.  
他轻轻地说。  
这是这个晚上他第一次想到热刺。  
  
33  
他在一月一日的七点醒来，和其他醒来的队友一起吃饭，训练。  
下午一点，他们去圣安德鲁斯球场踩场，热身。  
下午四点半，开球。范佩西在第十三分钟帮助阿森纳拔得头筹，第五十八分钟，凯恩助攻纳斯里，将比分改写为二比零，第六十六分钟，约翰逊出现失误，他要抓住机会抽射，比分变成三比零。  
下午七点，他和温格在混合采访区接受采访，他讲了一个笑话，其实可能并不好笑，但好几个记者都笑了。  
晚上十一点，他们在科尔尼解散。法布雷加斯和他顺路，送他回了家。十一点半，他下车，谢谢法布雷加斯，并和他互道晚安。  
十一点五十五，他洗漱完，上床准备睡觉，并在听到挂钟响12声之前就睡着了。  
2011年的第一天，像其他任何正常的比赛日一样，没有半点不同。  
为什么会这样？  
他在还没有睡着的那两三分钟里问过自己，也在这一天早上醒来看见和昨晚睡前一样的景色时问过自己，当他进球，队友冲上来拥抱他，而他同样笑着拥抱他们的时候，他问自己好几次。  
为什么会这样？  
为什么世界会这样一成不变？为什么早上醒来的时候还能看见阳光？为什么都痛苦难堪到了这个地步，世界却不肯为此黯淡一秒？为什么明明恨不得去死，为什么明明昨天已经心存死志，可今天就连他自己都没有任何改变？为什么他不能踢飞那个球？为什么他不能待在酒店，说“我心碎了所以不能比赛”？为什么他能正常地回答记者的提问，为什么他的脸上还能挂着笑容？  
神啊，为什么要给他维持微笑的能力？为什么要给他心脏依然跳动的资格？为什么要给他这多出来的十八年？  
为何圣者的言语是一个谎言，一个错觉？为何在不止息的痛苦中无法踊跃⑥？为何盼望令他羞耻⑦？  
为什么他还能沉睡？为什么他竟敢沉睡？  
人躺在床上沉睡的时候⑧……  
他应当把这段经文念完，但他随着沉睡两个字一起沉睡了，没有来得及请神赐予他夜和梦间的异象。  
因为参孙将秘密告诉了大利拉，她割去了他的发绺，所以他不再分别为圣，不再是拿细耳人，所以耶和华已经离开他了⑨。  
  
34  
时间依然平稳地进行，随着欧冠决赛终场的哨声响起，10/11赛季也宣告结束。  
对阿森纳来说，这个赛季是另一个梦幻般的赛季，甚至比03/04赛季更加璀璨。英超虽然没能保持不败，可他们再次拿到了联赛冠军。欧冠，小组赛第一出线；八分之一决赛，四比二战胜罗马；四分之一决赛，六比四战胜巴塞罗那；半决赛，三比一战胜皇马；决赛，二比零战胜曼联，他捧起阿森纳的第一个欧冠奖杯。  
这一天，他被要求亲吻奖杯合影，又接受记者采访，问他的想法，问比赛的细节，问各种各样在这种时候应该被问的问题。  
——嗨，哈里，欧冠冠军！恭喜你！  
谢谢。  
——现在有什么想说的吗？  
很荣幸，欧冠是我一直以来的梦想，很荣幸能和队友一起捧起奖杯，也感谢球迷们的支持。  
——也恭喜你成为了这个赛季的欧冠金靴，十五个进球，真是个非凡的成绩。在这些进球中，哪粒进球是你自己印象最深刻的？  
谢谢。我印象最深刻的应该是小组赛，绝杀切涅茨克矿工，那一场之后，我们保证了小组第一名出线。虽然我上次已经说过了，但有的事情说几遍都不嫌多——要感谢威尔希尔的长传，感谢沙马赫牵制了对方的大部分防守球员。当然，最重要的，感谢我们的教练，以及努力执行战术安排的全体队员。  
——你的回答总是这么谦虚，感谢队友，感谢教练，很少说到自己。我们注意到你最早的一份采访。你还记得吗？那时你才十四岁，可毫不谦虚地说“我比博扬高一个等级”，是什么让你改变了发言风格呢？  
你现在也可以来问我，‘你觉得你比起博扬怎么样？’，我想我的回答不会改变的。  
——哈哈哈哈哈，对年轻的球员，报纸采访时的提问总是更加不客气一点。当然，你现在还是很年轻，不过不会有记者这样问你问题了。我们会这么问，哈里，在你看来，当下世界上最好的球员是谁？  
罗纳尔多。克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。也是和四年前一样的回答，不过那时问的是你的偶像是谁。  
——那如果现在再问你的偶像是谁呢？  
一样的，还是他。  
——但你们已经变成了很好的朋友，不是吗？说到这个，有一件遗憾的事情，你在4月中旬受伤，因此错过了与皇家马德里的两轮比赛，也错过了与他同台竞技的机会，你们有讨论过这件事吗？  
什么？不，没有。是的，这是一件遗憾的事情，不过我很高兴，我们的球队发挥出色，我为他们感到骄傲。  
——今天的比赛，你们战胜的是克里斯蒂亚诺的前东家曼联——也要恭喜你一传一射，发挥出色——你觉得战胜的是曼联会让你感觉更加不同吗？你们会说到这一点吗？  
是的，决赛在两支英超球队之间进行让人觉得很不可思议，我想这证明了英超依然是世界上最有竞争力的联赛之一。曼联当然是非常强的球队，无论什么时候，无论是在英超还是欧冠，和他们对战总不会是件简单的事情，不过，今天我们的发挥更出色，并赢得了比赛，我感到非常荣幸。  
——谢谢你的回答。那么，最后一个问题，预测一下今年的金球奖获得者？  
我，哈里·凯恩。  
——哈哈哈哈哈，好的，那么，希望你如愿以偿。谢谢你，哈里，今天的比赛真美妙。再见。  
谢谢。他说。  
再见。他又说。然后一边往回走一边思考新闻标题会是什么，是他预言自己会得金球奖，还是他说克里斯蒂亚诺是世界第一？其实争议性最大的应该是博扬，但新闻太残酷，博扬现在没能兑现天赋，当然就没资格上标题。不过也说不准，可能加泰罗尼亚的报纸会用这个当标题吧，但克里斯蒂亚诺也不会看这种报纸。他最后得出结论，可能标题两个元素都会有，金球奖和克里斯蒂亚诺。现在是网络时代了，标题长一点也无所谓。  
如果是这样的话，克里斯蒂亚诺会看这个采访吗？毕竟提到了他，应该是会被经纪人发给他的。但是，也可能克里斯蒂亚诺跟经纪人说了，有关哈里凯恩的新闻都不要转发给我。这也是很正常的事情。或者他看了，但这样的内容并不离奇，还不足以让他提起兴致来联系凯恩。  
无论是什么结果，凯恩都不可能知道。他们很久没联系，也没机会见面。本来对皇马的比赛是个机会，球员通道是个聊天的地方，他看过各种死敌的球员通道视频，哪怕曼联和利物浦，这时候双方球员也要说两句话。  
不过，正如采访所说的那样，他受伤了。  
对皇马的比赛第一轮是4月27日，第二轮是5月3日。他的受伤是摔伤，4月26日，都已经飞到马德里了，临时受伤宣布缺席比赛。大家都很失望，不过，受伤是难免的，没有人怪他，公布消息的推特，大家都在祝他早日痊愈。  
4月27日，客场的比赛，阿森纳艰难地战成一比一平。5月3日，他还没有彻底痊愈，在看台上看完了比赛，皇马发挥并不出色，0-2输掉了比赛，阿森纳顺利晋级。  
这是他唯二缺席的欧冠比赛，其他的比赛，甚至小组赛，他都一场不落，且基本上都打满了全场。有人说温格是在把他当铁人用，也有人猜温格是在帮他达成欧冠金靴。也许两个都有道理，也许两个都没有，但总之，他铁人当得够格，金靴也确实拿到了。  
十五个进球，本届金靴，也同样是历史第一。  
他知道之后克里斯蒂亚诺进过十七个球，但不是在10/11赛季，换句话说，他至少要保持这个记录一两年，另一方面，这一年的欧冠金靴，本应该是梅西。当然，欧冠本来也该是巴萨。  
他应该要感到抱歉的，但也许他欠下的东西太多了，也许他这次欠债的对象都太成功了，所以抱歉的情绪懒洋洋的，将出未出，不肯给人一个痛快。  
他结束了采访，法布雷加斯要他过去拍合照，其实之前拍过的，不过这次他们搞来了国旗，能拍得更团结——或者更分裂。他也分到一面国旗，英国的，不是英格兰的，上面有些不讨厌但也不特别让人喜欢的蓝色。他侧过头想看看拉姆塞分到的是什么国旗，但拉姆塞离他太远了，看不到。他站在后排靠右边，有人——可能是沃尔特克——叫他往中间去一点，他说不了，这里就好，也就没人叫他了。  
准备拍照了，他和其他人一起对着镜头笑，想终于知道之前克里斯蒂亚诺那些站在角落里的照片怎么拍出来的了，原来核心本来就可以站在一边，不会有人非得拉你不可。  
这时候他心情倒还不错。不内疚的时候，想起来克里斯蒂亚诺，就可以很轻松。  
也许克里斯蒂亚诺会看新闻吧。  
在今天，他愿意这么想。  
  
35  
也许克里斯蒂亚诺看了，也许他没有。凯恩每天浏览一遍新闻，没看到克里斯蒂亚诺对自己的回应，倒是在七月看见法布雷加斯和巴萨的传闻。  
在阿森纳拿到欧冠，尤其是在四分之一决赛六比四战胜巴萨，在他在诺坎普收获帽子戏法，在法布雷加斯在诺坎普收获两个助攻，在这些事情发生之后，他本以为他不会再看到这样的新闻，但实际上，传闻依然一模一样，就连法布雷加斯将自己承担一部分转会费的新闻都与此前的结局如出一辙。  
为什么会这样？这怎么可能？  
他想从长计议，但当他意识到的时候，他已经想了个基本的，简陋的，不值一提的办法，并开始按法布雷加斯的门铃了——其实他都不知道这两步哪一步更早，搞不好是同时的。这样简陋的办法也用不着多思考。  
“嗨，你真的一定要去巴萨吗？为什么？”  
这是他这天除了你好之外，对法布雷加斯说的第一句话。  
他也不该这样开门见山。在那个简陋而不值一提的办法里，他准备约法布雷加斯出去玩，在开到高速公路上，法布雷加斯没法打开车门下车的时候，突然问他这件事。但不知道为什么，看到法布雷加斯的脸的瞬间，这句话就脱口而出。  
“我也想问呢，”法布雷加斯居然没有生气，他看了看凯恩，笑着说，“哈里，你居然会来找我，真是稀罕，你怎么会过来？”  
“我们住得很近。”他答非所问，不过法布雷加斯也很配合，问道，“哦？你走路过来的？”  
“开车，我这个假期考了驾照。不过我想说的是……”  
法布雷加斯打断他，“你买车了？我还没见过你的车呢，你为什么不注册一个推特？”  
“我的车很普通。而且，我不喜欢社交媒体。”他干巴巴地说。  
“好啦，好啦。”法布雷加斯安抚道，“别当真，我随便问问的。你今天忙吗，进来坐吧。”  
法布雷加斯家周围应该会有狗仔盯梢的，如果他进去不肯走，法布雷加斯不见得会赶他出门。就算真的要赶，西班牙人也比他矮，不一定打得过他。他于是点点头，决定放弃起初的打算，不再试图邀请法布雷加斯出去，而是拘谨地进了法布雷加斯的门。  
这是他第一次去阿森纳队友的家，原因比他想象中更奇怪一点。  
他不知道其他阿森纳队员的家是什么样的，不过法布雷加斯的家，至少客厅，看起来并不特别有阿森纳气息，甚至也没什么西班牙气息。它看起来就像一个普通的英国人的家。凯恩曾经去过几乎所有热刺队友的家，大家家里都或多或少有点热刺或者自己国家的物件——不过也很难说，他去他们家都是被邀请的，同时被邀请的还有其他队友。邀请提前三五天发，主人有时间布置房间。法布雷加斯家他是贸然来访的，搞不好法布雷加斯也有些专供队友聚会的摆件，只是没来得及拿出来。  
他想了得有四五分钟，说去拿点喝的就把他一个人晾在客厅的法布雷加斯终于端着咖啡出来了，还带来了几块饼干。他接过咖啡，上面还有不算粗糙的拉花，怪不得花了这么久。  
“谢谢，费心了，很好看。”  
“是吗，那就好。”法布雷加斯坐下来说，“花了点时间，本来冰箱里有速溶咖啡的，不过我想对你好点。算是赔罪吧，之前在门口，我不该故意逗你玩的，我只是不知道该怎么回答。”  
“没什么。”他说，“是我太唐突了。”  
“是啊，你这样的人，居然会冲到我家来问我为什么，我才是真的要吓一跳。”  
“什么叫我这样的人？”  
“你从来不和人有私交吧——哦，除了罗纳尔多。”  
“我是……”他想了想，又改口道，“他是……”  
“没什么，没什么。”法布雷加斯说，“人总会有一两个朋友的，你不用解释。我只是奇怪，你怎么会来找我？”  
“我说了，因为新闻。”他说，又道，“你好像很奇怪，莫非我是第一个来找你的吗？”  
“如果我说是的话，是不是太假了？”法布雷加斯笑了笑，“但是，是的，你是第一个来找我的。”  
“没想到。”他沉默了几秒钟，才道，“其实现在好像还只有一篇新闻，他们可能不相信。”  
“换句话说，你很相信？”  
“所以是真的吗？”  
“转会没有十拿九稳的。”  
“也就是说你想回去是真的了。”他犹豫道，“我……你可能要觉得我在诅咒你，但其实不是的。我想，你去巴萨，不会有你在阿森纳这么成功。”  
“你应该说，你去巴萨，‘可能’不会有你在阿森纳这么成功。”  
“我们刚击败它，就在不久前的四分之一决赛。”  
“这个赛季，我们输给过西布罗姆，你也上场了，之前有想到会输吗？如果一个队伍比另一个队伍强不代表一定能战而胜之，那反过来也是一样的，我们战胜巴萨，不代表阿森纳一定比巴萨强。”  
“也许，但即使巴萨比阿森纳强，也不代表它一定比阿森纳更适合你。”  
“有什么事情是一定的？”  
“巴萨一定不会付清你全部的转会费。”  
“哈里，要是你家人来接你回家，快到家的时候没油了，你就打道回府吗？不下去帮忙刷卡加个油吗？”  
“但是，如果那不是家呢？”  
“那不可能不是家。”  
如果是家，你怎么会只待三年？他不能这么问，只好说，“如果你知道，去了会有不太光明的未来，你也会去吗？”  
“什么事情都可能发生的，成功或者不成功，当然去以前都会做预案，我都想到了，也都做好了心理准备。”  
“如果不是可能而是一定呢？如果你去了一定不能成功呢？”  
“如果和我说这句话的是罗宾，”法布雷加斯过了几秒才道，“我会觉得他在诅咒我。但是这是你。为什么要这么说，你知道什么吗？巴萨有什么财政危机？或者，哈维，梅西，还是谁之后要离开巴萨吗？”  
“……”  
“你不说话，是我猜的不对，还是你不能说？但是你都来劝我了，没什么不能说的，至少也可以默认。那是不对？如果不是球员，那么是教练要离开巴萨吗？你知道下家是不喜欢我这种类型的？或者你听说瓜迪奥拉讨厌我？”  
“不，不是。”他简直有些想笑——太阳底下真是没有新鲜事，这又和拉姆塞的情况一模一样。他知道结果，但不知道过程，也不知道原因。  
2010年2月，他16岁；2011年7月，他还没有满18岁。在曾经的日子里，此时的他要么在打青年队的比赛，要么在租借，五大联赛倒是和他很近，但拉姆塞或者法布雷加斯这种顶尖的人物，离他还很远。他当然会听到一些传闻，更衣室聊天也经常说这个，不过他更喜欢聊别的，新闻也只是看看标题。他不知道拉姆塞在哪一场比赛，因为什么原因，因为谁受伤。他也不知道法布雷加斯在巴萨怎么样——他只知道那不成功。如果成功，他怎么会三年后又去了切尔西呢？加泰罗尼亚不是他的家吗？但是他为什么不成功，他不记得了。作为既成事实，得出结论再简单不过，可用来说服人，还不够格。“我不知道。”他喃喃地说，“对不起，我不知道。”  
“不可能。”法布雷加斯冷静地分析，“如果你不是确定有什么因素妨碍我在巴萨的发展，你不会来找我。”  
“会不会我只是太爱阿森纳，不愿意我们失去我们的队长？”  
“嗨，你不是那种人。我知道的，哈里，你是个好人。”  
“好人也可能把俱乐部看得很重要。”  
“是啊，当然有可能。但是你会自己留下来努力，而不是劝其他人不要离开。哈里，到底为什么？”不等凯恩开口，他又道，“也许你对你的信息源承诺过不告诉其他人，也许你觉得你掌握的条件已经足够推出我不成功的结论，所以告不告诉我原因是一样的，但其实不是的。我们都掌握一些只有自己知道而对方不知道的信息，也许你眼里的困难对我来说是可以克服的？也许你认为不可以承受的条件我无所谓？哈里，你不能试图说服我按照你的想法去做，却不说出你的理由，即使我知道你不会信口开河，也不会这么简单就被说服，你必须告诉我你判断的原因。”  
“……你真聪明，是我之前想的太简单了。”  
“是吗？”法布雷加斯说，“你早该发现的。大家只会说兰帕德智商很高，但他也没比我多进几个球，助攻就更不用比了——谢谢你帮我刷的助攻数据，也谢谢夸奖，你准备告诉我理由了吗？”  
“你很聪明，真的。但是，法布雷加斯，你有没有想过一点，”凯恩说，不知道为什么，他觉得自己的声音听起来很陌生，像什么别的人，“一个人得出一个结论，不一定要理由，他可以天然地知道？”  
法布雷加斯吃惊地看着他，他摇摇头，继续道，“我想我出门来找你的时候，就已经准备这么做了，不过现在我才意识到这一点。没关系，来得及——我们暂时跑一下题吧，我给你讲一下我的人生，放心，我不会长篇大论的，只说一些关键的事，所以请你不要打断，好吗？”他看了一眼法布雷加斯，后者朝他点点头，于是他也点头道，“好的。”  
“七岁的时候，我加入了阿森纳青训。”他以两个世界共同的部分作为开头，然后急转直下，“一年后，我被放弃了，因为他们觉得我的身体素质不够好。我在本地的里奇韦流浪者呆了两年，然后十一岁，我加入了热刺的青训。从十七岁开始，我依次被租借到莱顿东方，米尔沃尔，诺维奇，莱斯特城，每个俱乐部都是差不多一年。14/15赛季，我回到热刺，成为首发。我成为了那一年的最佳青年球员，然后拿到了接下来两个赛季的英超金靴。18年世界杯前夕，我被任命为英格兰国家队的队长，这一年，英格兰拿到了殿军。我也成为了热刺的第二队长。每次我为热刺或者英格兰出场的时候，他们都会唱一首歌，歌词几乎只有一句——‘Harry Kane he's one of our own’……其他的也没什么可说的了。2020年2月，我和一个队友在看电影，电影是关于穿越时空的，设定很简单，主角变成了小时候的自己，重来一遍人生，他能做任何事，只是不能告诉任何人，否则他和知道的那个人都会死。电影太无聊了，看到一半，他问我，‘你愿意像电影里这样吗？’我随口回答了‘愿意。’……然后我又变成了八岁，和阿森纳解约前十天。但这一次阿森纳没有放弃我，我试图说服父亲不要续约，让我去热刺，他认为我在闹小孩子脾气。我想待一年再走，但一个月之后，阿森纳就和我更新了五年的合同，父亲理所当然地签字了。一年后温格找到了我——其他的事情你都知道了。为什么我要阻止你？因为我知道你不会成功——至少在曾经的2011到2014年，你没有成功，你在巴萨只待了三年就是铁证，但是为什么你会离开，你在巴萨具体的处境如何，我想不起来更多细节了。对不起，你在巴萨那几年我还在各种队伍租借，没有仔细看你的新闻，对不起。”  
“你看了才奇怪，对不对？我也不会关注前热刺或者前皇马队员的动态的。”法布雷加斯立刻道，他好像立刻就明白了状况，不需要再花时间来理解，“没关系，足够得出结论了。不过，三年也不短了，不是每个孩子都能在成年以后回家三年的。”  
“你还是准备去巴萨？”他有些难以置信，忽然又道，“你不相信我？”  
“不，我完全相信你。哈里，我完全相信你。首先我相信你这个人，其次这个说法能解释很多事情。不过，”法布雷加斯忽然坐直了身子，“你告诉我了——你为什么敢告诉我？什么让你确信你说出来不会像电影里一样？”  
“我和其他人说过这件事——没有对你这么详细，但最重要的部分说了。……最后我们都没有死，所以我知道其实不会死。”他简短地说。  
“罗纳尔多吗？”  
“也不会有其他人了，是吗？我贫瘠的人际关系。”他自嘲地笑笑。  
“是啊。我原来很奇怪的，现在明白了。你总是叫我们的姓，不参加我们的聚会，开玩笑时总是沉默，原来是这样。因为你来自热刺——因为你想一直保证你来自热刺。你害怕吗，哈里，觉得离我们远一点，就不会变成我们的一员，对吗？”  
“其实没什么意义，对不对？”凯恩说，“我是不是看起来挺混蛋的？”  
“阿隆……拉姆塞不会这么想，所以我们都不会。怪不得你能救下他，因为你早就知道——他本来会怎么样？”  
“骨折加上很多韧带撕裂，具体我不记得了，只知道后来他再也没有表现得像之前那样好过。我本来可以做得更好一些，但我不记得他什么时候，在什么队伍受伤的了。我只能一直关注他，成功其实很侥幸，很可能失败。”  
“但是你成功了。”法布雷加斯说，“你不是第一次做这种事情吧？拉姆塞，我，之前还有吗？你阻止过阿德巴约吗？失败了？”  
“你怎么会知道我想阻止他？”  
“嗨，我们能拿欧冠，不是靠你一个人，是靠团队。当然，你很厉害，可大家也不都是傻瓜——我们都知道。你总是看他，他说任何表现他爱阿森纳的话的时候，你看起来就很高兴，即使你也知道那是套话。为什么？他离开阿森纳也不成功吗？他没有答应你吗？”  
“第一个问题，是的。他去了曼城，然后被租借到皇马，然后被租借到热刺，热刺买断了他。本来很好，但是我——曾经的我，那一年横空出世，他成为了我的替补，最后被解约。然后越来越差。他的家庭也不幸福，他甚至在社交媒体上说过想自杀。是的，他离开阿森纳之后，并不成功。第二个问题，不，不是他答应我不答应我的问题，是我没有阻止他。”  
“为什么？”  
“第一，我那时不知道说出来不会死。第二，如果他不离开阿森纳，而我到了上场的年龄，他还是会变成我的替补。我没有办法阻止他，我没资格。”他摇摇头，试图中止关于阿德巴约的讨论，“拉姆塞，阿德巴约。想不到你先问我的是他们，我以为你会问我一些别的。”  
“比如？”  
“你的未来，或者巴萨的未来。或者也许你可以骂我一顿。”  
“是啊，我差点就想要问你，我离开巴萨之后去了哪里……不过我想还是算了，可以等到尘埃落定之后再问你，看人生有没有变化，给未来一点盼头。至于骂你……为什么我要骂你？”  
“这需要问为什么吗？你不觉得我是一个骗子吗？”  
“你怎么会这么想？罗纳尔多说你是骗子吗？”  
“不需要回答的问题，对吧？”  
“你不应该让他的想法定义你，即使他是你唯一的朋友——实际上他不是，对吧。你原来有很多朋友，他只是现在的你唯一的朋友。”  
“也许现在他也不把我当朋友了。”凯恩苦笑一声，又道，“不要说我了，你呢？即使是确定不成功，你也要去巴萨吗？”  
“虽然没有原因，但是三年这个时间点我知道了，我会在那个时候注意的，也许未来不会一样了。”  
“但是，他们会让你预支未来的工资来付转会费。如果他们真的看中你，就不会有这样的条款。”  
“哈里，你不想回热刺吗？如果说让你掏转会费，给你回热刺的机会，你想回去吗？”  
“我不能。”  
“你不能吗？也许你只是不想。不然你可以从现在开始不续约，四年后，合同到期，到时候你就可以去热刺了。”  
“你说得对，”凯恩居然忍不住笑了，“极端的办法怎么会没有？别说现在了，甚至八岁的时候，如果我跟父亲说‘不让我去热刺我就去死’然后绝食，难道他还会非要我留在阿森纳吗？不会的，不可能的。我走到今天这一步，每一条路都是我自己选的。是啊，你说的对，我有很多办法去热刺，但是我没有，我是出于自己的意志留在阿森纳的。”  
“不是的，你别被我误导了，这都是因为你是一个好人。”法布雷加斯叹了口气，“从温格来找你的那一刻开始，你就没有机会了。极端的事情你会做，就像你可以自己受伤来救拉姆塞，告诉我这样的秘密来劝阻我的转会。你做这些事情几乎不假思索，因为无论如何，被牵扯的只有你。但是你现在不会，以后也不可能离开阿森纳去热刺，因为阿森纳的球迷和温格都会心碎，你没法靠伤害其他人去完成自己的目标——好人都这样，我太了解了。我曾经也是一个好人，我现在也想当一个好人，但是——”他轻轻地摇了摇头，“我只能这样。”  
“如果没有我，你本来应该是阿森纳最年轻的上场球员和进球球员。因为我改变了这个世界，所以你可能不知道你本来拥有的是什么。”凯恩摇摇头，继续道，“你不是阿德巴约，你的位置和我没有冲突，你在这里一定能够取得成功，你真的愿意放弃这个未来？即使巴萨并不看重你？即使你可能会在三年后就黯然退场？”  
“是的，听起来很蠢，很没有理智，对不对？但是我真的愿意。其实我早就知道了，是我想要回家，而不是家希望我回去。但我还是要去。”  
“你……”  
法布雷加斯打断他，“哈里，我原来听人说过一句话，现在这种情况，说给你听再合适不过了。”他看着凯恩，但眼神很空，好像在看着什么更远的东西。凯恩等了很久，但法布雷加斯只是一直沉默着，凯恩甚至以为他不会说了，思考要不要换一个别的话题。不过他还是等着，大概过了一分钟，或者更久，法布雷加斯还是开口了，语气很平静，跟他平常说话没什么区别。  
“哈里，用自己的人生做筹码的人，你用不着阻止他们把筹码放在赌桌上。”

36  
他没有说服法布雷加斯，理所当然。  
他忘了后来他们是怎么开始新的对话的了，但他们后来又聊了很久，聊了很多其他的东西。比如队里很多人的未来，比如历年的欧冠或者英超归属，甚至还谈到法布雷加斯离开之后大家的反应。  
“范佩西会骂你，说你是叛徒。”他说，“其他人我不记得了。”  
“噢——”法布雷加斯耸耸肩，“好吧，他应该骂，而且他来骂也很正常。如果没有你，我走了，队长应该就是他吧？”  
“有我队长也可能是他，我太小了，而且不喜欢说话。”  
“你在场上的时候话还挺多的。”  
“是么？”凯恩摸摸鼻子，有些羞窘，又想起来道，“所以他骂你你也不会生气吗？”  
“不会，他有理由骂我。”  
“其实没有。”凯恩忍不住笑了，他第一次发现，和人聊他知道的未来竟然会是有趣的事情，他甚至有点恶意地说，“他一年之后就转会了。”  
“哦？去哪里了？温格竟然会同意？”  
“曼联。”凯恩摇摇头，“温格当然不同意。但是他的合同只剩一年，又不肯续约，只能卖掉。”  
“那为什么是曼联？”  
“他自己解释过——‘我心中的小男孩在呼唤着曼联的名字。’”  
“真不要脸。”法布雷加斯露出了一个嫌弃的表情，又忽然兴致勃勃道，“不过他这个说法不错，我想我在巴萨的发布会上也可以说这句话。”  
“还是不要了吧。”凯恩连忙摇头，“现在他说不定已经想到这个说法了。”  
“不可能，他要是现在就想到了，还有脸骂我？”  
“也许他这个时候构思了一个不能说出口的告白——‘我心中的小男孩在呼唤着曼联的名字，但是我选择留在阿森纳。’”  
“这也太不能说出口了——不，他肯定没想到。”法布雷加斯摇摇头，又笃定地说，“我去过他家，他家根本就没什么曼联的东西，平时也没看出来他对曼联有多喜欢，这个说法肯定是现编的。”  
“你说得很对，”对于后半句话，凯恩出于对范佩西本人的不了解不得不低头认输，但对于前半句话，他尚有争辩的想法，“不过你说他家里没有曼联的东西也不能当证据，我家里也没有热刺的东西，你至少客厅和巴萨不沾边。”  
这句话几乎是脱口而出，他过了几秒钟才意识到自己说了热刺，不过法布雷加斯没有在意，他得意洋洋地说，“那你就错了，我家里有巴萨队服的，是我年轻的时候在巴萨青训穿的。”  
“你挂出来了吗？”  
“当然没有。”  
“那范佩西家里可能也有，曼联的球衣，弗格森的海报，可能都在衣柜里。”  
“球衣也就算了，弗格森的海报未免有些变态。”  
“你家里没有温格的海报吗？我记得之前统一发过。”  
“难道你一直留着？”  
“总不能丢掉吧。”  
“为什么不行？”  
凯恩愣了几秒，忽然想起姆巴佩来。他记得之前看过姆巴佩的新闻，里面有照片，是小时候的姆巴佩，坐在床上，墙上贴满了克里斯蒂亚诺的海报。那些海报也不可能贴一辈子，后来都去哪了？是不是丢了？姆巴佩这时候才十三岁吧，不知道是刚贴上海报还是刚丢海报。如果是后者，他丢掉海报的时候会有什么想法吗，会不会觉得丢掉克里斯蒂亚诺的海报就是丢掉克里斯蒂亚诺本人？他是直接把海报扔进垃圾桶的，还是要叠一下？或者干脆撕碎？叠或者撕的时候，不会看到克里斯蒂亚诺的脸吗？想象着这样的画面，他简直浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。还好阿森纳不发克里斯蒂亚诺的海报——不过，对温格的海报他也干不出这种事情来。   
“我做不到。”他说，“你不觉得很奇怪吗？丢掉温格的海报说起来简单，但是要怎么丢？直接放进垃圾桶里可以看到他的脸，叠起来或者撕掉就更奇怪了，不管怎么样都感觉很不尊重。”  
“那你需要一栋很大的房子，可能不止一栋，用来放这些没用的垃圾。”法布雷加斯严肃道，“不过，我决定把我珍藏的照片送给你。”  
“谁的照片？”  
“当然是我自己的。”  
“我会礼貌地拒绝的。”  
“我恐怕你会得到我礼貌地坚持。”  
“好吧。”凯恩摇摇头，“如果你愿意资助我多买一栋房子的话，我会把你的照片供在房子中间的。”  
“我没有钱，”法布雷加斯悲伤道，“我的钱要用来帮巴萨付转会费，你忘了吗？”  
凯恩差点被噎得说不出话来，顿了顿才道，“你真厉害，我以前不知道你是这样的。”  
“你不和我说话，怎么会知道我是什么样的？”  
“我原来和你说过的，”凯恩笑了笑，“那时候你刚来阿森纳，还愿意和我说话，不过你把我当小孩子，所以后来就不说了。”  
“我记得的，我当时还让你叫我弗朗西斯科，结果后来你上了一线队，又开始叫我法布雷加斯了。”  
“啊，我……”凯恩想要解释什么，又摇摇头道，“那我现在叫你名字呢？可以吗？”  
“叫名字当然可以。叫名字根本不能说明什么。有的人我都没说过几句话，我也一样叫他们的名字，他们也会叫我的名字。叫名字不需要许可。不过我想你说的不是这个，而是能不能做朋友。是的，我同意了，你可以。”  
这个人真会说话。凯恩想。他犹豫了一下要用什么话来回复，但几秒钟的思考之后，他只是说，“……对不起，我不知道我应该说什么。”  
“你可以说谢谢，然后我说没关系。但是我也欠你一句谢谢，所以两相抵消，你什么也不用说。当朋友不需要说一句话才能开始。”  
“是啊，你说得对。”  
“你可以回答得更幽默一点的，不过算了，”法布雷加斯说，“我已经有很多幽默的朋友了，可以容忍你的不幽默。”  
他忍不住笑起来，“弗朗西斯科，我们应该更早成为朋友的。”  
“是吗？好像也不用，我们完全不是朋友，你一年也不一定能想到我一次，出门绝对不会叫我。可你还是来敲我家的门，告诉我不要往死路走，甚至连最大的秘密也告诉我。你是一个好人，而我是一个固执的人，我们迟早会变成朋友的，不用那么早也没问题。”  
“这是我应该做的。”他说，“而且，其实我什么也没做到。”  
“耶稣三天之后就复活了，但我们的罪因他而消失。”法布雷加斯摇摇头，“但是，也许我不该这么问，不过我有种感觉，我必须要说出来。”他看向凯恩，眼神很温和，“哈里，你为什么要告诉我你的生平？想说服我不去巴萨必须要这样吗？你可以撒谎说听说瓜迪奥拉不喜欢我，或者说听说他们要换教练，我会相信的，你也知道这一点。为什么要告诉我？因为你相信我不会说出去？这种信任太离奇了，我们之前都没有说过几句话不是吗？……事实是，你希望我说出去，对不对？”  
“……”凯恩没有说话，他今天已经说过一次法布雷加斯真聪明了，但那时还多半是客气，现在却只有苦笑。交朋友要不要交太聪明的朋友？也许认识很久之后可以，刚认识就这么直截了当地聪明，难免戳人痛处，让人害怕。  
“我不会说出去的，”法布雷加斯轻轻说，“哈里，世界对你太坏了，这个我没办法，但我不能助长你对自己坏。”  
“你会这么想，是因为我们之前不是朋友。”凯恩说，“因为你之前没有崇拜我，没有喜欢我。如果你之前因为我天赋异禀所以觉得我与众不同，现在你还会这样说吗？”  
法布雷加斯沉默了很久，凯恩摇摇头，“这个问题也不需要问，对不对？”  
“但我们现在是朋友，我会一直是你的朋友的。”法布雷加斯说。  
“是啊，谢谢，朋友。”他说。法布雷加斯可能没法感受到这句话有多诚恳，不过，不知道也没关系。  
耶稣三天之后就复活了，但我们的罪因他而消失。  
这是法布雷加斯说给他的，但对他来说也是一样的。  
这一天，他没有改变法布雷加斯的未来，法布雷加斯也没有改变他。但法布雷加斯能面对着已知的死路更坚定，他也多出一个无法拯救的朋友，悲剧之外，也未必不能说这是命运的温柔。  
  
37  
法布雷加斯的转会在八月完成，细节也许有所不同，但任何凯恩所记得的东西，都没有任何改变。  
签字仪式后的新闻发布会是直播，凯恩打开电脑看了几分钟，一句话也听不懂，干脆关了直播页面，打开推特，搜一些记者或者媒体的实时翻译。  
推特的兴起是什么时候的事情他不太能说得上来，媒体和俱乐部是最早加入的，然后是球员，阿森纳大部分人都有推特，媒体部也有问过凯恩要不要建一个，凯恩说了不要，工作人员就立刻点头说好的，以后也没再找过他。  
这种事情经常发生，大家需要他帮忙，或者希望他怎么做的时候，也不会不来找他，但他答应也就算了，有时他不答应，也没人会多劝他一句。就好像默认劝说是拿他没办法的，或者默认他的想法是不会改变的。  
他后来和法布雷加斯说过这个，法布雷加斯问他，“那我现在多劝一句，你开个推特吧。”  
“我不喜欢社交媒体。”  
“你看，你知道为什么大家不愿意继续说服你了，我还是你的朋友呢，还不是照样被你拒绝。”  
“其他的事情有可能我会答应的，但是推特我就是不喜欢。”  
“胡说八道。”法布雷加斯轻蔑地一笑，“我就不信上辈子你没有推特。”  
法布雷加斯总是把过去的二十六年叫做“你的上辈子”，他试图纠正过法布雷加斯，但是也想不到更好的描述，只好随他去。说的次数多了，他自己都有点习惯了，也根本想不起来要反驳，只道，“你也说上辈子了，我现在不喜欢了。”  
“你才不是不喜欢推特，你是怕罗纳尔多不关注你。”  
他那时候真是恨不得把法布雷加斯打一顿，但一来他没有打架的习惯，二来法布雷加斯还立刻说，“你是不是要恼羞成怒了？”他只好扯开说别的话题，等到回家再一个人生闷气。  
他想法布雷加斯真是个坏朋友，可惜他没得选，朋友列表少到只剩一个，又狡猾得很，生气都没法说出口，现在还要看他的新闻。  
其实法布雷加斯去巴萨他早就知道了，采访也没什么可看，他主要是为了确认法布雷加斯会不会抄袭范佩西那句话。要是抄袭了，范佩西会不会飞到巴塞罗那去和法布雷加斯拼命——又或者范佩西现在还没开始构思转会宣言，看到了也只一拍脑门，“哎呀，这句话要是我说的就好了”。  
范佩西到底喜不喜欢曼联，他心里到底有没有小男孩，他们最终没有讨论出结论。凯恩原来从来没想过范佩西那句话有可能是随口说的，不过，他也没想到法布雷加斯会这么爱巴萨。也许这两个人的感情要中和一下才正常，他有时候这么想，又立刻自我谴责——他并不能肯定范佩西真的不爱曼联，说不定范佩西对曼联的爱完全不比法布雷加斯对巴萨少——尽管从他身上一点也看不出来，但凯恩也从来没和凯蒂以外的人说过热刺——父亲早就把他一开始那句话给忘了——范佩西不说可能也有他不说的理由。  
他对范佩西的负面印象大部分都来自法布雷加斯，法布雷加斯似乎认定范佩西历史上的转会只是为了冠军，但荷兰人把这动机矫饰成爱，这让法布雷加斯怒不可遏。凯恩一半地理解他的愤怒，一半又觉得这两种动机对曾经的阿森纳来说都没什么区别，搞不好法布雷加斯的伤害还更大一些。但是他什么也没说。一方面是因为他不喜欢挖苦人，但更主要的还是，就算他说了，法布雷加斯可能也没什么反应。  
他有点羡慕法布雷加斯。法布雷加斯是那种对自己能看得很清楚的人，他做对他自己来说最喜欢、最轻松的选择，如果这个选择伤害了其他人，法布雷加斯也不避讳去承认其中的不道德。  
凯恩不行。道德和轻松，他两个都想要。他那次问法布雷加斯，你为什么不骂我？法布雷加斯反问为什么要骂你，他说因为我是个骗子。其实他心知肚明法布雷加斯不会骂他，也不会觉得他是骗子。他只是想要听到法布雷加斯亲口说出来。  
他想起好多年前，真正的十一二岁的时候，听老师说到自嘲这个概念，他才知道，原来做错了事，不想被人骂你，还可以通过自己骂自己的方法来达到目的。他在法布雷加斯面前贬低自己，就是为了听法布雷加斯说一句“不是这样的，你是一个好人。”  
他想法布雷加斯那么聪明，难道他不知道自己说这话的时候在想什么吗？但是法布雷加斯从来不说这个。法布雷加斯会说很多戳破他的伪装的话，比如他希望法布雷加斯说出去他的秘密，又比如他不注册推特的理由，唯独这个，法布雷加斯轻飘飘地放过，甚至会真诚地告诉他，“哈里，你应该对自己好一点。”  
他对自己不好吗？那法布雷加斯对他自己好吗？  
大概不用问，要是法布雷加斯对他自己不好，又怎么会去加泰罗尼亚？  
他刷新了一下推特，ESPN四分钟前更新了第一段翻译，法布雷加斯果然被问到了阿森纳，虽然他的回答只提到了温格：“温格对我来说是十分特殊的人，他就像是我第二个父亲一样。我永远也找不到任何词汇来形容他为我所做一切的感激之情。今天我能站在这里，都是他的功劳。”  
温格看了这个采访会高兴吗？凯恩觉得很难，搞不好会更生气也不一定。不过，法布雷加斯走了，温格怎么样都会生气的，也不能怪法布雷加斯不会说话。  
他继续刷新，新的一条又出来了。  
法布雷加斯说，他已经准备好在本周三与皇马的超级杯第二轮比赛中上场，但他并不急于立即就在巴萨占据一席之地。“我带着谦卑之意来到此地，因为我知道我仍有许多需要学习的地方，我可以从教练和这个伟大的团队学到很多东西。我13岁时就和这支队伍中的两人（梅西和皮克）一起踢球了，而在国家队时我也和其他很多队员十分熟了。我知道我会很享受这里的时光，并贡献我的一份力。我会十分努力，帮助球队变得更有竞争力、更加强大。”  
这样也算是对自己好吗？法布雷加斯在阿森纳是队长，在巴萨，连稳定的首发都不敢保证。别说温格怎么想了，凯恩都觉得有些不舒服。不过，这也是法布雷加斯厉害的地方，他只要最想要的，而不是什么都想抓住。凯恩知道自己应该向他学习，但是——他继续刷新推特。  
法布雷加斯还零零散散的说了几句话，有谈到皮克，巴萨，或者对未来的展望，千篇一律，没什么可提。最后，他刷到一条消息，ESPN说发布会已经结束了，他又往回看了一遍所有的十几条推特，确定无误，法布雷加斯到底没有剽窃范佩西的小男孩。  
  
38  
8月14日，阿森纳11/12赛季的第一轮比赛，凯恩戴上了队长袖标，不再走在球队最后，而是走在最前。  
8月19日，第二轮比赛前的发布会，温格宣布凯恩正式成为俱乐部的新队长。  
18岁的队长，放在2020年也许还好一点，德利赫特当上阿贾克斯的队长，也只有18岁，但现在是2011年，是连之前21岁的法布雷加斯被任命为队长都为人诟病的年代——当然，之前也有托雷斯这样19岁的队长，但以马竞来说，托雷斯未必是个全然正面的例子。  
对阿森纳来说，这样是好还是坏？他试图站在旁观者的角度去思考，此前的队长，维埃拉，法国人；亨利，法国人；加拉，法国人；法布雷加斯，西班牙人。备选的范佩西，荷兰人。能有一个英格兰的，自家青训出身的队长，当然是好事——如果不考虑他的年龄的话。  
18岁，太年轻了。  
他离开发布会，去推特搜自己的名字，果然又看到很多充斥着现在他已经够年龄查看的词汇而前后缀着他和温格的名字的评论——但也有人回复他们，“当年凯恩穿十号球衣的时候你们也是这么说的，现在呢？”  
他当然敢，也有足够的信心去说“那些仰望我的决不至羞愧。”——他在发布会上基本就是这么说的。不过他知道是一回事，希望粉丝相信又是另一回事——当然更难的是温格也相信它，甚至不需要他做任何表态。  
有没有人统计过最年轻的十号球员？ 也许有，也许没有。如果有人统计这个，那他应该是最年轻的。他听说过有17岁的队长，但怎么会有第二个16岁的十号呢？他在热刺成为主力的那一年，也只是十八号。而直到2020年，他也只是洛里之下的第二队长。  
温格给他提供的一切待遇都是超乎常规，甚至超乎想象的。无论是九岁来到科尔尼，还是15岁和一线队一起训练，16岁首秀首发，再到同样16岁的十号球衣和18岁的队长，绝不会有第二个人，对他能有像温格这样的信任，甚至如果他自己成为热刺的主教练来执教自己，也不可能给自己这么多。  
他有时候甚至想问问温格，为什么这么相信我？他记得自己原来好像问过克里斯蒂亚诺差不多的问题，问他有没有问过弗格森为什么那么相信他？但是克里斯蒂亚诺是怎么回答的他不记得了。  
他发现自己变得很健忘，与克里斯蒂亚诺的很多事情都只能想起个大概，而忘掉的更是不知道有多少。  
也许这才是正常情况，他想，他的记性本来就不好，忘记朋友间的事情更是再正常不过，曾经和阿里或者戴尔的相处，他就几乎都忘光了。不过，他又想，他的记性也并不总是这么坏，和凯蒂的很多故事，他就记得很清楚。  
他发现自己经常同时想起克里斯蒂亚诺和凯蒂，他不知道为什么他要把他们放在一起讨论。他们是两个完全不同的人，和他的关系也是两种完全不同的关系。  
女孩和男孩，温柔和张扬，恋人和朋友，他很清楚两者之间有多少不同。不过思维是个很奇怪的东西，它应该是，但永远不是理性的附庸。  
幸好，它也不能完全地盖过理性，理性和现实能很明白地告诉凯恩：他对凯蒂的温柔和忠诚是一种感情，而他对克里斯蒂亚诺的依赖，仰望，愧疚，抵触，乃至嫉妒，这些种种复杂情绪的混合，又完完全全是另一种感情。  
他应当给这种感情做一个准确的定义，比如“我单方面的最好的朋友”，或者“我伤害过的人”，或者其他什么更长更合适的。但他忽然想起来，在他与克里斯蒂亚诺的最后一次通话以前，克里斯蒂亚诺给他打过三次电话。  
没接到而回拨的不算，他应该单独回一个电话的。  
不需要更多的思考，他拿起手机，拨通了克里斯蒂亚诺的号码。没有接通，机械的女声告诉他，您拨打的电话是空号。  
他放下手机看了看时间，十二点七分，伦敦的20日已经到来了。  
他们最后一次联系是在2011年1月1日，距今八个月十九天，相较于他与凯蒂关系转淡的用时，如果按照最宽泛的标准来算，他们还有接近一年四个月的时间。  
  
39  
八月很快就过去了，倒计时从接近一年四个月到达一年三个月整。九月，小组赛分组抽签完毕，阿森纳在F组，同组对手是马赛，奥林匹亚科斯，多特蒙德，皇马在D组，同组对手是里昂，阿贾克斯，萨格勒布迪纳摩。  
赛程和分组同一天公布，凯恩在手机上调出皇马的赛程，又在电脑上调出阿森纳的，一边看一眼来比较。  
第一轮，多特蒙德对阿森纳，萨格勒布迪纳摩对皇家马德里，都是客场，一个在德国，一个在克罗地亚，风马牛不相及；第二轮，皇家马德里对阿贾克斯，阿森纳对奥林匹亚科斯，马德里和伦敦，和平时一样的距离；第三轮，都是打法国球队，皇马对里昂，马赛对阿森纳，但时间上隔了一天，而且皇马是主场，阿森纳是客场，西班牙和法国，距离和近不沾边；第四轮反过来，里昂对皇马，阿森纳对马赛，时间隔了一天，阿森纳变成主场，皇马变成客场，英国和法国，照样远的没有见面的可能；第五轮和第六轮，约等于一二轮反过来，他甚至都懒得再去看。  
小组赛，他们不可能有相遇的机会——事实上，就算主客场统一也没有可能，里昂和马赛又不在同一个城市，要是能完成这样的见面，马德里到伦敦也根本不能叫距离。  
十一月底，倒计时进入一年一个月的时候，小组赛已经打完了五轮，皇马和阿森纳都坐稳本组第一，八分之一决赛不可能相遇。  
这不是什么出人意料的事情，小组赛分组出来的时候，大部分的评论都在说皇马和阿森纳抽到了好签，如果它们没能第一名出线，反而会被称为爆冷——不过足球里爆冷的情况也不少见。  
他有点搞不清自己的想法，他希望阿森纳第二吗，或者他希望皇马第二吗？甚至，难道他真的希望皇马和阿森纳遇见吗？又不是小组赛，前两名都能出线，淘汰赛有一方是要出局的。不管是被皇马送走还是送走皇马，都够烦人。又或者说，其实他只是想遇见克里斯蒂亚诺，但这个很简单，伦敦到马德里常年都有航班，不需要转机，方便得很。如果他怕被发现，阿森纳有私人飞机，一定愿意借给他。但他只是慢慢地算着倒计时，没有任何其他动作。  
话又说回来，他为什么要做倒计时？人们一般是因为什么才会想到要倒计时？要么是期待倒计时结束，要么是害怕倒计时结束——可他既不期待，也不是特别害怕。事实上，这个倒计时本身也没有意义。他早就知道凯蒂和克里斯蒂亚诺不能相提并论，何况就算在这两个人中间划一个等号，彼此之间的情况也大不相同。  
那两年里，他和凯蒂时不时的还能见一面，偶尔还会一起出去玩，但他和克里斯蒂亚诺在这十一个月里连一句话也没说过——另一方面，十二岁的凯蒂对他的感情是没有持续性的，但克里斯蒂亚诺已经二十多岁了，即使他想把持续性划掉，也需要时间。  
这些他都明白，但他还是这么算着时间，看着日子一天一天地过去。  
他发现自己的生活变得很枯燥，又很快，两个看起来不该同时存在的词，但在他的生活里却和谐得很。  
从八月到十一月，值得一提的回忆少得可怜。他记得法布雷加斯的转会，记得自己成为队长，也记得抽签结果出来的那一天，自己看一眼手机，看一眼电脑，对比阿森纳和皇马的赛程。但这之后的日子，过起来每一天都无聊又漫长，但换成四个月，又好像被摁下了加速按钮一样，一眨眼就过去了。  
他的相对论又失效了，赛季前半段明明应该很慢的。不过，重生之后，相对论起效的时间本来也不久——他知道起效和不起效之间的转折点是什么，不过为了让自己高兴一点，他决定不去想这个。他继续着倒计时，并以几乎相同的速度送走了十二月。  
到了一月，倒计时就只剩下不到一年了。生活在大部分的方面一成不变，他也一贯的无视生活中的很多事，比如绝杀利物浦，比如爆冷输给多特蒙德，比如八分之一决赛的抽签。他差点就要把一月过得像另一个十二月，但一月月初的一件事他总算不能无视——他拿到了人生中的第一个金球奖。  
克里斯蒂亚诺没有来，梅西也没有来，他的位置被安排在第一排，周围坐着的苏亚雷斯和阿圭罗都是英超的人，大概是为了方便交流。  
这时候的金球奖还比较人性，不像2020年世界足球先生，梅西，范戴克，克里斯蒂亚诺三个人坐在一起，明摆了就是为了找点噱头——当然今年的人性化也可能是因为今年梅罗都没来，想找噱头也找不到。  
他坐在最左边，右边是阿圭罗，阿圭罗右边是苏亚雷斯。苏亚雷斯话很多，凯恩可以静静地坐着，只用听他们说话。  
他觉得很奇怪，梅西竟然没有来，他倒是听说过之前克里斯蒂亚诺拿金球的时候，梅西也没怎么去。但他和梅西应该没有矛盾，再者，梅西不想见到阿圭罗吗？不过也许他们常常见面，用不着等金球奖的机会。可之前克里斯蒂亚诺就会来当金童奖的颁奖嘉宾，为了和他见一面。  
他告诫自己不要再想这些往事，但思维不听他的话，记忆不停地冒出来，全不管他高不高兴。他只好放弃管束记忆的想法，专心去听阿圭罗他们说话，借此转移注意力。  
可惜的是阿圭罗他们说话的主题非常无聊，既不是问阿圭罗为什么要和马拉多纳的女儿离婚，也不是问苏亚雷斯为什么要咬人——不过阿圭罗现在会不会还没离婚？他不太记得了。他们只是在聊美洲杯——一项凯恩年龄不够，够了也没法参加，也不想参加的比赛——总之，他一点也不想听他们说话。但是没办法，现在有很多摄像机在对着他们，如果他一个人脸朝左侧若有所思，很难说媒体会怎么写——况且他也不想一个人若有所思，他能想的东西太少了，若有所思只会想到克里斯蒂亚诺。  
说克里斯蒂亚诺克里斯蒂亚诺就到，他脑子里又冒出一个记忆。  
他想起来零八年的十一月，他问克里斯蒂亚诺金球奖有没有给他打电话，克里斯蒂亚诺说没有，又说金球奖有什么必要提前打电话通知，难道会有人拒绝领奖吗？他那时说他以后可以拒绝领奖试试，克里斯蒂亚诺假装没听到，又说那有可能自己真的没得奖，所以没有接到电话。那个十一月他和克里斯蒂亚诺的联系不够多，克里斯蒂亚诺也忘了告诉他，金球奖会不会提前打电话。  
不过现在他知道了，金球奖会提前几天告诉获奖人的——他在两天前收到了通知。这种提前告知看起来很有用，没有被提前告知的人就知道自己没有获奖，可以不必来参加颁奖仪式，比如克里斯蒂亚诺，比如梅西。但是他来参加了，对媒体来说，是几乎确认他得奖，而对克里斯蒂亚诺来说，则是知道他不会拒绝领奖。  
克里斯蒂亚诺会不会因此看不起他？不过他已经看不起他一年了，今天只是雪上加霜，不是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
他发现自己又多想了很久，记忆真烦人。他决定怪罪苏亚雷斯和阿圭罗，虽然他们体贴地用了英语而不是西班牙语交谈，但话题是他完全插不上嘴的美洲杯，怪不得他会走神。他思考要不要打断这两个人，但他还没来得及开口，主持人就走了过来，执行了这个他一直想做的动作，然后又开始向他们提问。  
他想主持人一定很难做，本来这个时候最合适的问题是预测一下接下来八分之一决赛的局势，以及欧冠中最希望抽到哪个对手，但曼城小组第三出局了，利物浦去年排名第八，连欧联资格都没有，这个问题要问只能问他一个人。好在永远有一个问题，是无论在什么时候，无论在什么场合，无论面对多少人都可以问的——“在你的职业生涯当中，令你印象最深刻的瞬间是什么？”  
苏亚雷斯先说，说了一个国家队的进球，然后是阿圭罗，另一个国家队的故事，最后是他，耸耸肩说，“英格兰国家队的首秀。”  
主持人点点头，准备开始下一个问题，但大概是导播在耳机里提醒了她，她又转回来看向凯恩，“但是，哈里，等一下——你在国家队上场过吗？还是说你在指U23？”  
“没有。”凯恩摇摇头，“不过我预计这会成为我最值得记忆的瞬间。”  
主持人显然被他囧到了，苏亚雷斯和阿圭罗倒是笑了起来，阿圭罗拿起话筒说，“可能是因为我们之前都在聊美洲杯，所以他也想踢国家队的比赛了。”  
“不不不，我只是跟风，因为你们都说了国家队。”  
他想这是否会成为明天的头条？会不会有媒体督促卡佩罗征召他进入成年队？不过这是卡佩罗需要纠结的事情，不是他。卡佩罗可能也没时间来纠结这个，10年的世界杯英格兰的表现不尽如人意，他和英足总的关系也不好，下课可能就在今年，没心思考虑选人。  
主持人是法国人，也许不了解英格兰的选人，也许不方便对此作出评价，也许节目时间限制，总之，她没有多问，在三个球员们自己嘻嘻哈哈完了以后，她又按部就班地问第二个百搭的问题，“在你们的职业生涯里，合作过的最强的队友是谁？”  
苏亚雷斯和阿圭罗的回答都没有太令人吃惊——杰拉德和梅西，凯恩倒真的是第一次被问到这个问题。他在范佩西和法布雷加斯之间纠结了半天，终于决定按照关系远近选择后者。他已经当了快半年的队长，表现并不能说坏，偶尔上推特或者论坛搜自己的名字，已经不大能看见指责的声音，但这句话出来之后，只怕又很难说，不过日前阿森纳找他询问续约的意向，他也已经答应了，续约之后，大概能堵上很多人的嘴——又或者不能，可能他会被当成第二个阿德巴约。  
阿德巴约现在已经在热刺了，这个赛季对他来说会是一个不错的赛季，很难说他看起来有多快乐，但一定离痛苦差得很远。也许就是因为这个，凯恩才能想起他的名字，而不觉得有什么额外的痛苦。  
他发现自己又走神了，但这是个和克里斯蒂亚诺无关的走神，所以他坦然地接受了它。时间有限，主持人没有再问他们第三个问题，又等了一波主持人和嘉宾调侃，以及广告环节，终于到了正式颁奖。  
金球奖没有逗人玩的习俗，前几天通知过，今天自然还是他，他本想假装得高兴一点，但他已经沉默寡言了十年，要他当众活泼，不仅他做不到，其他人大概也会觉得奇怪。  
他保持着有限的微笑，上了领奖台，接过那个形状独特的奖杯。这是他第一次碰到这个奖杯，比他预料的要重一些，但也没有重到拿不起来的地步。他看了它十几秒，又把它放在桌子上，再在嘉宾发言之后，面对着话筒，来说出他的领奖宣言。  
去年这个时候，他在刷新克里斯蒂亚诺的新闻，前年这个时候，他好像什么也没做，再往前一年，他坐在电视机前，看着克里斯蒂亚诺捧起他的第一个金球奖奖杯。  
今年克里斯蒂亚诺会不会也在电视机前看着他？他有一点希望，又有些不希望。  
他早已猜到自己可能获奖，获奖台词也是他早已经想好了的，远在他告诉克里斯蒂亚诺真相之前。但如果克里斯蒂亚诺不知道，这就只是他自己的辩白，而如果克里斯蒂亚诺知道，又变成了什么呢？他想也许克里斯蒂亚诺眼里，自己就像那假冒为善的人，故意站在十字路口上祷告⑩。但凭什么说克里斯蒂亚诺有错？他说出来，并知道克里斯蒂亚诺可能会听到，难道不是希望被听到吗？  
他不知道，他不愿意去想，他只是对着话筒，说几年前就已经想好的话。  
“有些人的一生只是随波逐流，当要立定意志作出抉择时，也只会拣一条最容易走的路⑪。我就是这样的人，能走到今天这一步，可以说全都仰仗温格先生。所以我想将这个金球奖献给他，因为如果没有他，就没有今天的我。”  
他一边说，一边看着摄像机的镜头，大家都会觉得他在看温格。起初他构思这段话的时候，也只想到了温格。但现在他又想，不管克里斯蒂亚诺是正在看直播，还是也许他此后看重播，都能隔着屏幕，与此刻的他对上眼神。  
克里斯蒂亚诺会觉得他的眼神真诚，温柔又专注吗——就像他眼里的克里斯蒂亚诺的眼神一样？他这才意识到，原来不止是法布雷加斯，他对克里斯蒂亚诺也是一样的。  
曾经他不告诉克里斯蒂亚诺答案，说着自己是个肮脏的坏人，其实只期待着克里斯蒂亚诺的反驳。如今克里斯蒂亚诺已经知道了真相，他说着“我一生发生的许多的事，都不能怪责我。我面对的情势远超过我自己的能力控制范围⑫。”的自辩，却忘了他的行为只暴露了他选择产生问题，而不是解决问题；选择受环境控制，而不是改变环境⑫。他说这些话，只是因为他心里尚且觉得自己是个无辜的好人，还期待克里斯蒂亚诺认可他是一个好人。  
太龌龊了，太卑鄙了，太自私了。他太知道这样不可以了。  
然而思想不是理性的附庸，人性不是道德的附庸，尽管两者都应该是。  
“我说完了，谢谢。”  
他说。收回了看向幻象的目光。  
  
40  
八分之一决赛平淡地过去了，皇马轻而易举地战胜了莫斯科中央陆军，阿森纳稍显艰难，但最终战胜了AC米兰。  
四分之一决赛抽签，阿森纳再次抽到巴萨，皇马则抽到了希腊人竞技，假如他们都能获胜，则将分别迎战拜仁与马赛的胜者和切尔西与本菲卡的胜者——他们不在一个赛区。  
国家队也在动荡之中。二月，卡佩罗提交辞呈，临时接任的皮尔斯要处理的事情很多，无暇顾及友谊赛中的选人——当然，就算他将凯恩招入麾下，英格兰和葡萄牙也没有友谊赛，就算到了六月正赛，葡萄牙和英格兰也不在一个小组。该见不到的，照样见不到。  
进入四月以后，他发现自己偶尔会变得焦躁。他会在半夜拨打手机里存的克里斯蒂亚诺的号码，也会在半夜查询伦敦到马德里的航班。但他很清楚，那个号码是空号，而他也绝不可能订那个航班。  
实际上，就算那个号码不是空号，就算他能够克服任何可能的困难去到马德里，假如他真的和克里斯蒂亚诺说上话了，他要说什么？  
他不知道，他甚至按捺住心中的不安和痛苦思考过，只是他想不出答案来。  
但不知道为什么，他觉得只要见到克里斯蒂亚诺，只要见到他，就能知道答案。  
四月四日，最后一场四分之一决赛结束。阿森纳客场2-2，主场2-0，总比分4-2战胜了巴萨，而皇马则客场3-0，主场5-2，总比分8-2，轻松地战胜了希腊人竞技。如果接下来的半决赛，阿森纳能够战胜切尔西，皇马能够战胜拜仁，那他们就能在决赛中遇见。  
决赛的日期也已经出来了，5月19日，距离倒计时结束还有六个月零十二天，一个尚且能算安全的时间。  
4月17日，皇马首先开始比赛，客场1-2落后于拜仁；然后是4月18日，阿森纳客场0-1落后于切尔西。两个坏头。  
第一轮和第二轮的比赛间还夹杂着第三十五轮英超，还是切尔西，阿森纳主场，0-0闷平，赛后凯恩带着其他人去死忠看台致敬，他以为会得到一些嘘声，但枪手们比他想象得更宽容，他们去鞠躬的时候，死忠球迷们挥着阿森纳的旗帜，杂七杂八地唱着队歌或者现场各个球员的歌曲。球迷们对他们的欢迎和爱戴，不比大胜切尔西来得更少。  
同样在这一天，稍晚几个小时，皇马在客场迎来了西班牙德比，16分钟，赫迪拉打进第一个进球，69分钟，桑切斯扳平比分，72分钟，克里斯蒂亚诺进球，皇马2-1领先。这个比分保持到了比赛结束，皇马球迷们的欢呼声一点也不比几小时前阿森纳球迷的欢呼声要少。  
他记得曾经看过什么小说⑬，主角在战时回到父母家里，发现父母每天都过着照常的生活，每一天都一样地平安，快乐，都一样地为着第二天做准备。主角渐渐觉得，在这样的家庭空气里，战争是不可相信的事，好比光天化日之下没人想到有鬼。父亲母亲的计划和希望，丝毫没为意外事故留余地。看着他们这样稳定地支配着未来，主角也胆壮起来，想国家的局势也许会和缓，战事不会发生，真发生了也可以置之不理。  
凯恩觉得此刻的自己也有些像这个主角，阿森纳和皇马的球迷，对未来的信心充足到足以动摇他的想法。在这些球迷的计划里，失利是不存在的，否则现在他们为什么能那样欢快地庆祝呢？他们这样坚定地相信着稳定和胜利的未来，就好像5月19日，在德国慕尼黑，安联球场上，开球的双方，一定会是阿森纳和皇马。  
凯恩也忍不住要这么相信。  
这段时间里他又想过好几次克里斯蒂亚诺，但每次他都想，等到5月19日，他们见面的时候，他就一定能说出他想说的话——即使现在的他还不知道那是什么。  
他在这样的相信里迎来4月24日，阿森纳主场2-2战平切尔西，总比分2-3，欧冠道路到此为止。4月25日，皇马主场2-1拜仁，进入点球大战，拜仁3-1领先。相隔一天，皇马也被淘汰出局。  
安联球场相会的两支队伍，正如曾经发生过的历史一样，是拜仁和切尔西，而不是阿森纳和皇马。  
他们都没能改变历史。  
他从一开始就错了。他不应该把极容易达成的见面寄望于极难达成的胜利，也不应该由于对未来一知半解，就对过去心存轻视。  
太愚蠢了。  
  
41  
英超并不因为阿森纳的出局而结束，在半决赛失利的痛苦之后，他们照样要打完剩下的36-38轮。  
但这一年的英超，也同样不属于阿森纳，曼城以净胜球优势力压同分的曼联夺得联赛冠军，阿森纳以七分之差位居第三。足总杯和联赛杯也早已出局，这是另一个四大皆空的赛季。  
对阿森纳球迷来说，这个赛季唯一的安慰也许是，五月，范佩西和凯恩，都在续约合同上签了字。  
凯恩续约是早就定下来了的事情，不过赛季进行当中时，不管是球员还是俱乐部，都不太有精力来探讨合同的细节，于是在双方确定续约的前提下，具体签订时间便顺延到了赛季结束。至于范佩西，则应该是最近才正式谈妥——至少凯恩是这么认为的。  
他们按照历史颗粒无收，范佩西却不知为何，没有按照历史，在个人网站上宣布不想再留在阿森纳，而是与凯恩几乎同步敲定了续约的细节，又在俱乐部的协商下，一同出席了续约的仪式。  
在记者还没有完全就位，在他周围四五米内只有范佩西一个人的时候，他偷偷地问范佩西，“你怎么就续约了？”  
“什么话？”范佩西吃惊地看着他，“我早就谈好要续约了啊，只是细节交给经纪人，这段时间才谈拢。队长你对队员也太不关心了吧？”  
他没有理会范佩西最后一句调侃，他几乎呆了十来秒，才道，“俱乐部是一月来问我意向的，我也是那个时候答应的，你也是吗？”  
“对啊。”范佩西毫不犹豫地点头。  
“你心中的小男孩呢？”他低声问。  
“什么小男孩？”  
范佩西的惊讶表情绝非作假，他只有摇摇头，表示没什么。  
法布雷加斯没有说错，范佩西并不爱曼联——至少也没有他曾经宣称的那样爱。他的转会的确只是为了冠军，为了荣誉，为了更好的明天。而既然此刻阿森纳的未来并无阴霾，他当然也没有离开的理由。  
他本来纠结很久，是否要如同那次对法布雷加斯那样，也将一切对范佩西和盘托出，他也思考过，范佩西是否能与亚历山大宋划为一类——倘若未来他会为了充足的上场时间而离开曼联，实在很难说那时的阿森纳就会给他确定的首发位置。如果范佩西前往土超只是因为不够优秀，那他阻止或者帮助完成范佩西的选择，又有什么意义？走下坡路的话，值得一提的转折点太多了。  
四年前在纸上写下四个人名的时候，他就想过这个问题。但他最终认为，范佩西并不是庸才，他的天赋毋庸置疑，本赛季的30个入球便是铁证——即使没有数据，作为队友，或者作为在科尔尼割地六平米的旁观者，他也都能看出来，范佩西并不是那种随处可见的球员。  
范佩西离开曼联，多少有与主教练范加尔不和的因素，但他与温格不可能有类似的问题。同样的，在曼联，鲁尼代替了范佩西作为首发前锋，但凯恩和鲁尼曾经做过国家队队友，他们是可以共存的，那么，与鲁尼有冲突的范佩西自然也可以和他共存——在凯恩满16岁上场之后，这一点也得到了验证。他们配合很好，不会互相妨碍。  
因此，他没有办法看着范佩西做出那个可能是错误的选择，他也没有在心里的纸上划掉范佩西的名字。只是在和法布雷加斯聊天的时候，他会有一丝忧虑——范佩西会像法布雷加斯这样吗？明知道未来，也要飞蛾扑火。他不想再多一个无法拯救的朋友，所以他思考很多遍，是告诉范佩西真相，还是撒谎说自己听说了曼联的传闻，下赛季弗格森就会离开，而继任的范加尔并不会重用你，曼联根本就不是你想象中的曼联？  
凯恩最终决定选择后者，即使这也许不是范佩西最喜欢的未来，但这却最有可能得到凯恩期望的结果——范佩西还会叫他队长，他没法坐视着这个人在32岁就前往土超。  
他几乎想好一切，决定在范佩西表示不再续约的时候前往说出那个半真半假的劝说词。但此刻，范佩西坐在他身边，准备签下和阿森纳续约的合同，真诚而惊讶地问他，“什么小男孩？”  
而他，不管是真相还是谎言，都还没来得及说出口。  
太可笑了。曾经他不得不承认，只要他存在，就能断送阿德巴约的希望，而如今同样如此，只要他存在，范佩西就不会离开，不会走向那逐渐下滑的未来。  
他想起很多年前，曾经的十六岁，他接受洗礼的时候，牧师问他，“你是否愿意成为神使用的器皿，用你的人生来影响改变他人？”他不假思索地说了愿意，与十年后看电影时对阿里的回答一般无二。  
他的两个愿意都未经考虑，也从未想过这两者，竟然都会真的成为现实。  
在命运的转折面前，人类是如此无知，莽撞，愚蠢，天真，又茫然。甚至要到地震的裂痕来到脚下，才知道世界已经不再相同。  
  
42  
他的人生中，遇到过一次地震——字面意义上的地震。  
在2018年2月，国际比赛日，他在国家队训练。其实事后来看新闻，他们离地震中心还差得远，训练场上一片平坦，就算最重的球门倒下，也压不死人。  
不过，场上没有人遇到过地震，在明显的摇晃中，先是愣了几秒，然后便一片惨叫，很快，圣乔治公园的平均身高就不超过50厘米了。  
他趴的地方很靠近瓦尔迪，两个人的头不超过半米，他还能听见瓦尔迪的自言自语——不过也可能是瓦尔迪故意说给他听的，“我居然要和哈里凯恩死在一起，真是倒霉。”  
“你是和英格兰国家队死在一起，不是和我。”他说。  
“我和你距离最近。”瓦尔迪解释，又道，“你怎么偷听我说话？”  
“你声音太大了。”  
“好吧，”瓦尔迪应了一声，又道，“不过我想我们不会死的。”  
“受伤也不好。”他说，想了想又道，“当然，比起死还是受伤好一点。”  
“你这是一句废话，还有点乌鸦嘴。”瓦尔迪说，“就不能说点更好的遗言吗？”  
“不是你说我们不会死的吗？”  
“那也可以先想想遗言。”  
事后来看，瓦尔迪那句话可能是随便说的斗嘴的话，但他还真的用心想了想遗言，只是趴着的地面依然在摇晃，他想不出什么话来，只好说，“我现在想不出来，只想到一个问题。”  
生死关头，瓦尔迪难得地很捧场，问道，“什么？”  
“为什么人类没有预测地震的能力？”  
“啊？”  
“很多动物都有吧，但是人类没有。”  
“也许人类不需要这个就能达到食物链的顶端。”  
“这就是为什么我们今天要在这里趴着想遗言。”  
“我想我们有更多别的能力。”瓦尔迪说，“也许人类不能预言地震，不能预言现实的灾难，但可以预言生活中的不幸。”  
“比如？”  
“比如一会的射门练习你会输给我。”瓦尔迪笑嘻嘻地说。  
震感结束以后，圣乔治公园一片狼藉，那天他们没有再继续训练，而第二天的射门练习，瓦尔迪有没有胜过他，他也不太记得了。  
即使是有，即使假定瓦尔迪的话正确，人预测不了现实的灾难，可能够预测人生的不幸——那么瓦尔迪预测到了凯恩会输给他，可有没有预测到他自己会在几个月后退出国家队？  
大概率是没有的，否则在那个二月，他就不会只是说“和哈里凯恩死在一起真是倒霉”，他应该在趴下来以前就看清周围，绝不会和凯恩倒在同一个平方米内。  
也许人根本没有任何预测能力，既不能预言地质灾害，也不能预言人生里可能有的任何不幸，不管是大是小，是沉重的苦难还是可以置之一笑的倒霉。  
至少瓦尔迪没有，也许克里斯蒂亚诺也没有——否则他怎么会如此坦然地进行着之前的安排，入住凯恩知道的酒店，前往凯恩知道的沙滩？  
凯恩坐在离海岸线十来米远的地方，离克里斯蒂亚诺最终选择的太阳浴的位置，也只有十几米。他穿着衬衣，戴了墨镜，不确定克里斯蒂亚诺能不能认出他来，但沙滩上的人不止他一个，克里斯蒂亚诺没有往他的方向多看一眼，失去被检验眼神好坏的机会。  
葡萄牙人是和好几个朋友一起来的，他们笑得很开心，彼此涂着美黑霜，又一起躺下来，一边晒着太阳，一边小声聊天，间或发出几声压低了声音的大笑。  
在这音讯断绝的一年半里，凯恩在电视上见过克里斯蒂亚诺很多次，有时是采访，大部分时候是西甲的比赛。前者自不必说，即便是后者，转播方也总是会给克里斯蒂亚诺很多镜头。  
他以为他已经见惯了克里斯蒂亚诺，但此刻他才忽然发现，原来电视里的声音和现实里是不一样的，又原来，他已经很久没有听过克里斯蒂亚诺的笑声了。  
瓦尔迪的话真是个完全的错误，人类仰仗着智力活到现在，由于智力能解决大部分的问题，所以其他部分都用进废退，在其他方面，人类是完全的废物。  
人类什么也预测不了。  
假如能预测到未来，他是不是就不该出现在这里？又或者，他应该更早出现在这里。  
但他也曾经预测对过一件事——他猜到了，他想对克里斯蒂亚诺说的话，只要看见他，就能说出口。  
他以为那是指他们交谈以后，他会在思想的碰撞中理清自己的思绪，他没想到那仅仅是字面意思——不需要交谈，不需要思考，他只要亲眼看到克里斯蒂亚诺就够了。  
原来条件这样简单，原来他的想法也这样简单。  
“我爱你。”  
他坐在离克里斯蒂亚诺十几米远的海滩上，以传播不可能超过一米的音量，把这句没有称呼也没有署名的表白轻轻地说了一遍又一遍，在距离倒计时结束只剩不到五个月的这一天。  
  
43  
凯恩退学的那一年，学校开了物理课，第一章的内容是光学。  
他只上了第一节课，讲的是很浅显的内容，入射角，折射角，法线，光是直线传播，真空中光速不变。讲完之后还有一个随堂测验，他基本上拿到了满分，只错了一道判断题。  
那道判断题的题干是这样的：“如果你在镜子里看到一个人，那么那个人也能看到你。”——简单的问题，考察的知识点只有入射角等于反射角一个——或许再加上一条光是直线传播，但后者是前者的基础，所以归根结底知识点还是只有一个。他知道应该选择正确，但他还是写下了F。  
课后他拿着试卷去找老师，问，“如果我看到的是那个人的脚，那么那个人应该看不到我吧？因为我的头和他的头入射角和反射角是不一样的。”  
老师慈祥地笑了笑，夸奖他想的比一般小孩要详细，又把他的分数从九十八改成了满分。  
这个满分的随堂测验由于他的中途退学，最终并没有对他产生任何影响。但他却一直记得那句其实也已经被老师认为是错误的话——“如果你在镜子里看到一个人，那么那个人也能看到你。”  
七月，他通过种种办法拿到了门德斯的联系方式，又请法布雷加斯去帮忙询问，克里斯蒂亚诺最近的行程。  
“你要干什么？”法布雷加斯首先问他。  
“我也不知道。”他说，“也许我只是觉得他的度假选择会很好，所以想要知道然后效仿？”  
“非常有说服力。”  
“好吧，好吧。对不起，但至少前半句是真的。”他摇摇头，“我真的不知道，我只是想要问一问，其实可能我根本不会过去，过去了也不会见他。”  
“好吧，我叫我的经纪人去问问。”法布雷加斯说，他没有再追问原因，而只是吐槽道，“你这样太容易被发现是你了。”  
面对这种吐槽，他无话可说。事实上，那时他也觉得自己做的选择非常愚蠢，为什么一定要问门德斯？难道问那些八卦记者他们就不知道吗？八卦记者对克里斯蒂亚诺的口风可要紧得多。再者，他为什么要让法布雷加斯去问？在他回答过那个“合作过的最强队友是谁？”的问题之后，在法布雷加斯被问到这个而表示“我们是朋友，所以他故意这么说。”之后，已经没有人不知道他们的朋友关系，从法布雷加斯身上倒推到他，太简单了。  
不过，他还是选择了这种做法。当时他用来说服自己的理由是，这样最能保证答案的准确性。但现在他明白了，他只是故意通过几条直线去观察克里斯蒂亚诺，并希望克里斯蒂亚诺能通过这不加掩饰的办法以同样的途径追溯到他。  
他的潜意识真是比他想象的聪明而温柔很多——至少对他自己是这样。  
他对他自己真是了解的太少了，连潜意识对自己的善意和帮助都令他如此吃惊。  
是不是每个人都是这样，对外界的好奇心多于对内部的好奇心？也许因为通常情况下，了解自己带来的好处要远少于探索世界。又或者，这只是因为，当你能完全控制一样东西的时候，就会丧失了解它原理的兴趣。  
就好像大家知道1+1=2，用起来再熟练不过，就不会再想了解哥德巴赫猜想——一个烂笑话，就算是他也知道，哥德巴赫猜想指的是“任一大于二的偶数，都可以表示成两个质数之和。”而不是加法。他只是喜欢管它叫1+1=2，并假装按照字面意思去理解，在愚蠢中找到一丝慰藉。  
实际上也许的确是因为愚蠢。在有的人眼里，哥德巴赫猜想跟1+1=2，其实没什么区别吧。费马所说的精妙的证明，大概也不是瞎扯淡。对费马来说，这一切一定都很简单，但他是一个拙劣的模仿者，他把自己的想法粗略的梳理一遍，以为已经完全弄明白，满不在乎地说，其中没有看到的部分，只是由于时间不够，由于我懒得再看——等到结果摆在他面前的时候，才发现自己曾经的想法错漏百出。  
费马会碰到这样的情况吗？他为什么没有留下自己的证明方法？是他终其一生没有再得到一张更大的白纸，还是他之后意识到自己的证明有漏洞，所以故意不再提起？  
但费马可以不提起，他的人生太丰富了，研究别的东西也可以多姿多彩。他把这个定理写在页边，没有其他人能看到它，也就不会有人来缠着他问“你怎么看待费马大定理？”。他的心也不会。费马有无尽广阔的世界，无穷多的选择，如果心责问他为什么写下了一句错误的话，他可以立刻换成另一个心同样在乎而不刺痛的问题。  
凯恩不行，曾经他的人生还能多些选择，如今说来说去，曾经的错误，如今的恍然，主角都只有一个；肉体的情欲，眼目的情欲，今生的骄傲⑭，来源也只有一个。唯有克里斯蒂亚诺。  
他从来没有想过爱会这样复杂又安静，以至于几乎无法发现它的来临。  
他曾经爱过一个人，也只爱过那一个人——或者说，他曾以为他只爱过一个人——曾经的青梅竹马的凯蒂。  
他是那样确定这个想法的正确，因为他所爱的对象甚至不包括这个世界的那个小女孩。他以为自己已经把所有的爱情，所有的温柔都留给了那个已经不可能出现的人，在意识到她不可能重现的时候，他甚至让一部分的自己随着爱情死去。  
记忆里的幸福和快乐，现实的痛苦和残忍，都是如此真切，他从来没有，也不能产生半分怀疑。这份爱情是这样的深刻而真挚，他不能不以为这就是唯一，以为他的爱情，只有这一种模式，只有这一种可能。  
缺乏经验的人，缺少对比的人，所常常产生的一种错觉便是，以为自己所见到的便是全世界，便是一切的真理。不仅不知道世界很大，甚至也不知道自己的可能很大。  
他想不到，在曾经平凡普通的2020年，他能是撒迦利亚，顺理成章地遇见伊利莎白，他们的相遇和爱情如此顺遂而普通，以致路加福音甚至不必记载他们的相见。他以为那就是全部的可能，是他为人的可能，也是他爱情的可能。  
但命运如此讽刺，重来一次，他得到崭新的机遇和赏赐，神对他的期许从撒迦利亚变成参孙，他在这样的期许下遇见完全不同的人和事，也由此变成另一个自己。  
如果他既可以在热刺，也可以在阿森纳；如果他既可以成为不那么伟大却永远坚定的哈里凯恩，也可以成为欺世盗名的最佳天才；如果他既可以是撒迦利亚，又可以是参孙——那么，他对凯蒂的温柔和忠诚是爱，他对克里斯蒂亚诺的依赖和嫉妒，也同样可以是爱。  
他们两人当中没有轨道，也没有列车，他不必遭遇电车难题里的困境。克里斯蒂亚诺不需要他来拯救，他身上所背负的，只有他自己的命运。故此，他可以从现在开始按照自己的心意前进，也许最后他会发现这是一条死路，但临近高墙的痛哭要好于原地驻足的庆幸；也许现在太晚，但无论如何，这都不会比下一秒再开始更晚。  
如果我在镜子里看到你，如果我特意以镜子这样的方式来看你，如果我和我的潜意识都这样费尽心机，那么请你一定要以同样的方式看到我，发现我。  
他的潜意识在那样愚不可及的探问里，藏下一个隐晦而诚挚的祈愿。  
也许课堂上的那句话是错的。但至少，克里斯蒂亚诺出现在迪拜了——在他通过法布雷加斯去询问的第三天。  
足够了，他想。  
他站起身走向克里斯蒂亚诺。十几米的距离只需要四五秒，而他将要说出口的话，只用一两秒。加起来最多只有七秒，克里斯蒂亚诺已经知道他要来，即使不知道，他也来不及离开。  
“好久不见，克里斯。”他顺利地走到葡萄牙人身边一米远，又停下来低头道。

44  
“好久不见。”克里斯蒂亚诺抬起头来，戴着墨镜，看不出来是什么眼神，但他将这个姿势保持了几秒钟，才再次开口，“介绍一下，”他伸手指向旁边的两个朋友，“里基，米格尔。”他又将手指向凯恩，笑道，“需要介绍吗？新的金球奖得主，哈里凯恩。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺的两个朋友发出一阵笑声来，他们显然早就知道凯恩这个人，但克里斯蒂亚诺大概并没有和他们说太多。凯恩和他们进行了大概有两三分钟的最正常的寒暄，然后克里斯蒂亚诺打断道，“那么，你要和我们一起做日光浴吗？”  
“如果你们不介意的话。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺将脸转向他的两个朋友，他们都笑着摇摇头表示无所谓，克里斯蒂亚诺却拿了他枕着的包站起来道，“算啦，你不喜欢做日光浴吧，我知道。我们去海边散散步吧。”他又转向两个朋友，“我们先走一步，你们如果不想在这里呆了可以先回去，不用等我，稍后酒店再见。”  
“好的。”朋友们说。  
克里斯蒂亚诺朝他们点点头，便往海边走去，凯恩等了一秒钟，也点点头致意，才跟上克里斯蒂亚诺的脚步。他加快了一点脚步，落在克里斯蒂亚诺背后大概半米，又仔细地打量着葡萄牙人的背影。  
他发现克里斯蒂亚诺要比自己矮一点点，又发现他的发旋在接近后脑勺的位置，看起来很可爱，还发现他的腿很长，他整个人看起来很挺拔，甚至克里斯蒂亚诺偶尔偏偏头，他还惊讶地发现葡萄牙人的下巴弧度很好看。  
不管是从前还是现在，他都看过不少夸奖过克里斯蒂亚诺的容貌的八卦新闻，但他从来没有真正的对这一点有过意识。  
为什么呢？他原来是瞎子吗？他一边觉得好奇，一边又忍不住往克里斯蒂亚诺的方向看去。  
“你为什么一直看着我？”在他们终于走到潮湿的沙滩上的时候，克里斯蒂亚诺停下脚步问道。  
“因为我突然发现你很英俊？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺沉默了一会儿，才道，“真是个奇怪的回答。”  
“如果这冒犯到你了的话，我道歉。”  
“没什么。”克里斯蒂亚诺看了看他，“所以，你刚到这里？就这么走上来跟我说‘好久不见’？”  
“不，你高估我了，来和你说话之前，我在那边的沙滩上坐了大概有半个小时。”  
“那么，什么让你决定站起来来找我？”  
“因为我——”他犹豫了一两秒钟要不要如实说出他刚才的发现，最后他决定说出来，虽然现在也许并不是最好的气氛，但克里斯蒂亚诺迟早要知道的。只是他没来得及——克里斯蒂亚诺拉了一把他的胳膊，打断道，“别傻站着了，走走吧。”  
“好的。”他说，迈开脚步，照样保持着半米的距离，又道，“因为我发现——”  
克里斯蒂亚诺第二次打断他，“你就这么过来，然后准备讲你的事情？我们不应该先寒暄一阵？你不应该问问我，一年多不见，我身上都发生了些什么？”  
“我想我有所了解？”  
“是吗？怎么知道的？通过马卡报，阿斯报，还是我的推特？”  
“都是。还有西班牙六台，YouTube西甲频道，ESPN，太阳报，以及各种其他的媒体。”  
“这些方法看起来和球迷没什么不同。”  
“我说过的，你是我的偶像。”  
“是啊，是啊，你当然这么说。但除了新闻采访，其他真是看不出来。”  
“这是不是代表你最近有看我的新闻？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺奇怪地看了他一眼，叹气道，“你的关注点真奇怪。”  
“对不起。”  
“你真的觉得对不起吗？那你就不该说出来。”  
“我也想不做不该做的事，”他摇摇头，“但是没有办法，一个人的一生，总是会做很多错误的选择。”  
“你一点也没变，对不对？”克里斯蒂亚诺发出一声不知道该归类为苦笑还是冷笑的笑声，尔后他叹气道，“你说话总是这样，遮遮掩掩，不肯说清楚。问你一个问题，回答一句似是而非的话，看起来前后逻辑没有错误，只是你真正想表达的内容却总是潜藏在海面下。”  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
“如果我不知道你的秘密，是不是就不知道你这句话的其他含义？仔细回想，你原来和我说的每句话都是这样不是吗？”  
“也许有的时候你说得对。”他犹豫道，“不过，大部分的话，比如刚才这一句，其实我没有想那么多。”  
“也许你想的太久，想的太频繁了，所以都意识不到你在想。又或者这句话你确实没有隐喻的打算，但那些最重要的话，你说出来的都只是冰山一角。”克里斯蒂亚诺笑了笑，“你还记得那句话吗？曾经我问你为什么相信我是世界第一你说过一遍，后来金童奖的时候你又说了一遍——‘你们可以从无花果树学个比方：当树枝发嫩长叶的时候，你们就知道夏天近了。这样，你们几时看见这些事成就，也该知道人子近了，正在门口了。’”  
“是的，马太福音第二十四章。我记得，它怎么了？”  
“第一次的隐喻太浅显，没必要分析。我们可以直接说第二次——你还记得你金童奖的获奖感言吗——不，这个问题不用问，你一定记得，因为你是故意这么说的。”他们已经几乎快要走到这片海滩的尽头，克里斯蒂亚诺于是停下来道，“我当时问你，为什么获奖感言是那句话？你就跟我说了无花果树的例子，然后说，它的意思是，你就是很喜欢引用圣经。我以为这是你和我开的一个玩笑，但后来我才发现，并不是这样。”  
“……”  
“你不说话吗，哈里？你应该代替当年的你，亲口告诉我真相。都到今天这个地步，我们可以彼此更坦诚些。”  
他真不想说，但他没有办法，尽管理论上来说沉默也是一个选项，就像离开阿森纳也是一个选项一样，这些选项都有可能性，只是他没法选。  
他只好开口，“我当时说的一大半都是真话，我们看见无花果树发芽，就知道夏天近了——这是个非常浅显的比喻，它并不代表我当时说的获奖感言有什么特殊的潜台词，事实上，它只代表着——往后看看。说出口的句子不是真正的意思，真正的意思在后面几句。惟愿我得着所求的，愿神赐我所切望的——这句话出自约伯记的第六章第八节，紧接着的两句就是我当时的想法。”他顿了顿，即使已经下定了决心，但此后的话只有比之前更难出口。然而克里斯蒂亚诺正在看着他，他有不得不说的理由，“就是愿神把我压碎，伸手将我剪除。我因没有违弃那圣者的言语，就仍以此为安慰，在不止息的痛苦中还可踊跃。”  
“是啊，是啊。你知道我看到这句话的时候是怎么想的吗——你当时为什么不说？为什么不告诉我？”他不等凯恩回答，又自言自语道，“我知道你的想法，因为你不敢说出来，你以为说出来就会死，圣者的言语对你来说就是这个，对吗？”  
“后来我知道这是自欺欺人，也知道那是错的，但当时是的。我不知道那是假的，直到我说出来，而我们现在又站在这里——以前我不知道。”  
“是啊，所以有的话你不能说，你必须要说得含含糊糊遮遮掩掩——但是等一下，哈里，真的是这样吗？你说出一句任谁来看都很奇怪的话，又告诉我这是一个隐喻，这其实已经接近于明示了不是吗？你为什么不担心我之后去看约伯记？如果你不担心，甚至如果你期望我去看，那你为什么不和我直说？即使你的以为没有错，告诉我真相会死，可只是说你很痛苦是不会死的。”  
“因为——”他说出开头的这个词，但下文却很难出口。这时候他又想起法布雷加斯来，想起来自己之前对法布雷加斯的自我贬低。他当时很害怕法布雷加斯会直接揭穿他的想法，不过现在他又忽然明白，其实这种害怕也是自欺欺人——因为法布雷加斯绝不会说他是在利用自嘲来得到宽慰，正如法布雷加斯绝不会认为他是骗子。  
法布雷加斯对曾经的他没有多余的感情，没有喜欢或者崇拜过他虚幻的形象，没有被他无意地欺骗，他们成为朋友是在彼此坦诚之后，法布雷加斯当然不会觉得他是一个坏人，而只是诚恳地觉得他的自我贬低是误入歧途。  
但这对克里斯蒂亚诺是行不通的。他又想起来之前他问克里斯蒂亚诺，问他“你最喜欢我哪一点？”克里斯蒂亚诺说“最喜欢你很强。”又说“我知道你对这个答案会不高兴，但比起你可能的不开心，我更不想对你不诚实。”  
他是不是应该效仿克里斯蒂亚诺呢？但在克里斯蒂亚诺可能被他的诚实伤害到之前，他自己就会被这诚实伤害到——但也许这就是克里斯蒂亚诺想要的，他能问出那个问题，就说明他已经知道了答案。  
在他沉默时，克里斯蒂亚诺也没有说话，他们站了一两分钟，不说一句话，只是看着波涛渐起的海面。当海浪第三次到来时，他终于开口道， “我当时的确希望你去查一查约伯记，不过很快我就后悔了，所以我开了个玩笑，试图把一切掩饰过去。我希望你去查吗？当然，但可能还是不希望更多，如果你查了来问我，我多半要矢口否认的。事实上，我那时说这些，重点不在你知道不知道，而只是我对着你，我对着大众说出那句话，就能够减轻我的负罪感。”  
“那么它奏效了吗？”  
“我以为会，但显然我错了。”  
“至少它当时有用，我们不可能总是瞻前顾后……这简直是刻板印象的人类行为，对不对？急功近利，杀鸡取卵，饮鸩止渴——不不不，”他忽然摇头道，“哈里，这些日子里我想你想得太多了，连说话的方式也被你带偏了，今时今日，我们何必再加这么多隐喻？如果当时坦诚些，又怎么会有今天？让我们抛下这些乱七八糟的比方，抛开这些离题万里的讨论，来开门见山的谈一谈吧——你说过，你也许害我失去了重要的东西，你说的，是我的孩子吗？”  
“这不可能，你怎么会——”他无论如何也想不到会听到这个问题，他有很多问题想要问，但克里斯蒂亚诺说得很对，都到了今天，对话应当简便些，紧扣主题，坦诚回答。他止住问句，点头道，“是的，你本该有一个儿子，他应该在2010年出生。但当时你好像并没有固定的女朋友，或者她没有怀孕，总之，他的母亲是一个谜，很多记者问过你，但你只是保持沉默，一直到十年后，你也没有公布答案——至少我没看过相关的新闻。但是你不该知道才对，你为什么会问我这个？”  
“2010年……”克里斯蒂亚诺笑了笑，没有回答他的问题，只道，“所以你在2011年凌晨告诉我一切，因为那时你确信他不会出现在这个世界上了，内疚感暂时占据了你的内心，所以你在那一刻决定告诉我，对吗？”  
“如果你问直接原因，是的，但更深层的原因是，也许我早就想要把一切讲出来了，只是欠缺一个令我孤注一掷的契机。”  
“即使这会死。”  
“即使这会让我们都死——是的。”他摇摇头，克里斯蒂亚诺言犹在耳，他知道他应该多说一点，或者应该往让事情更清晰的方向多说一点，但他只能说到这里为止，而且又忍不住把之前的问题重新问了一遍，“你怎么会知道的？”  
“我并不来自2020年，也不来自现在以后的任何时间，如果你担心的是这个的话。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“我为什么会知道？很简单，因为你的故事太容易推敲，说出前提就能知道一切。‘我也许已经让你失去了很重要的东西，只是你不知道。’——这是你的原话，我当时问你是什么，你不回答。后来我又一个人想过好多遍，很长一段时间，我都非常纳闷。你能让我失去什么？你的存在怎么会妨碍我？这说不通。但如果你来自未来，你知道因为你，我和曾经的我不一样，这样就能解释了。我们没有在同一个联赛比赛过，即使有，你拿走金靴，金球奖，最佳球员，这重要吗？荣誉对我来说当然重要，但这不会让你特意提起来，如果你并不决定退出球坛，你拿到各种奖项就是理所当然的事情，即使你对此有愧疚，对我的愧疚也不会比对其他人更多，这不值得你郑重其事地拿出来讲。那么，还有什么呢？我很快就想到，我在2009年短暂地对代孕有过兴趣，但我最后决定放弃，放弃的理由太多了，我那时还不知道我喜欢你，所以不一定是你，但没有人能肯定，你不是最后一根稻草。也只有这个，能让你如此念念不忘，心怀愧疚。对吗？”  
“原来你想过——”他茫然道，“也许我那时应该和你说一句？说你应该考虑要个孩子了？这样会让你改变主意吗？”  
“我不知道。”克里斯蒂亚诺耸耸肩，“他叫什么？我是说我的孩子。”  
“克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多，你给了他自己的名字。”  
“啊，看来我很爱他。也不奇怪，对吧，哪有父亲不爱孩子的？你原来有孩子吗？”  
“我有两个女儿，艾维和薇薇恩。”他的语气不由自主地变得温柔了起来，“2020年的时候，艾维三岁，薇薇还没满一岁。”  
“你很爱她们，我能看出来。”克里斯蒂亚诺轻轻地说，“我好像能体会一点，但应该还是不能。你失去她们会更痛苦吗？毕竟你曾经拥有过她们。”  
“重来一次，我已经不可能拥有她们了。”他摇摇头，“我不可能在相同的时间——对吧？你知道的。但你本来是有可能的，我……对不起。”  
“这次我就不说没关系了。”克里斯蒂亚诺叹了口气，“但是我也不能说我悲痛欲绝，我从来没有拥有过他，我也不知道拥有一个儿子是什么滋味，即使感觉他可能很好，但是我——我还是问点其他问题吧，你的两个女儿，她们的母亲，是叫凯蒂吗？”  
“……这不可能。”  
“嗨，我说过的，你还记得吗？你的故事很容易懂，看到开头，就能找到全局。”  
“我不明白。”  
“我猜你不怎么搜索你的名字吧。”  
“你曾经说过我什么吗？但是我要求经纪人转发我相关的新闻了，难道我错过了？”  
“是啊，”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“我之前问你，为什么不和我寒暄，为什么不问我这一年多都做了什么？你说你看了报纸，新闻……但那是不够的。有的人做事情不会署名，你如果只找我的名字，是不可能看到那些的——啊，我又开始向你学习了，这样说话有什么意思？我还是直说吧。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺清了清嗓子，露出一个奇怪的笑容来，但他很快又恢复了面无表情道，“应该从最早的那一天说起。我几乎是一秒钟就相信了你的说法，因为只有这个才能解释一切，你的天赋，你奇怪的态度，你奇怪的痛苦和负罪感，你对我简直是盲目的相信——一切立刻都有了解释。但它不能解释为什么我们没有死，有一段时间我怀疑这句话是你在骗我，但冷静下来想一想，我就知道你不是这样的人。在没有那么难挨之后，我又重新想过你的那段话，发现其中有一个点难以解释——你说的是‘两个热刺球员’，于是我明白，你与从前的不同，可能不仅仅是天赋。  
你说你回来的时候是八岁，那时你已经是阿森纳青训的一员了，那么，如果你此后去了热刺，应当是在那之后。这会在什么时候发生？如果是在你成年后，那几乎是一桩丑闻，我想你不太能做得出这种事。那么，也许是青训时期发生的。我注意到你几乎不会提到阿森纳，如果提到阿森纳的球员，你也只称呼他们的姓氏。如果只看你平时说话，几乎可以认为你根本不爱这个俱乐部，也不爱你的队友。原来我只是觉得奇怪，以为你对陌生人就是这样的，但在你说过你的来历之后，我忽然想，如果这是真的呢？如果你真的不爱呢？如果这是真的，那么你离开阿森纳也许更早，加入热刺也更早，两者必须同时存在，所以曾经你对阿森纳毫无感情，而现在你害怕对它产生感情。既然如此，那么转折点会不会早有预兆？  
我资助了一个纪录片团队，他们去了伦敦，采访了很多人，最后做成了纪录片——如果你在YouTube上搜过你的名字，你会很容易发现它，它的名字就叫‘揭秘哈里凯恩的早年生活’。  
答案比我想象中还要简单——你当时的青训教练表示，由于对你的身体不看好，所以你几乎就到了解约的边缘，但就在你的合约将要到期的时候，他发现你的技术好得出奇，他觉得这比身体更重要，因此他找到你父亲，你们续约了——哈里，在曾经的历史上，你们没有续约，对吗？然后你去了热刺？”  
“我回来的时候，正是历史上解约前十天，但正如教练所说的那样，在看到我的表现之后，他们决定和我续约，父亲答应了，我试图反对，但父亲认为，我这只是孩子脾气，因为阿森纳不要我，所以故意要去死敌队伍，我当时不知道可以说出来，父亲不同意，我只能接受。按照正常的历史，本来我应该在十天后解约，再在三年后加入热刺青训，十七岁以后，我在很多队伍租借过，直到二十岁，我得到了首发的机会，然后我一直在热刺，直到2020年。”  
这些话说出口好容易，好简短。简直不像是一个人在回忆，而更像是维基百科的简介，甚至维基百科都可能更详细些。他本该有更多可以说出口的细节，但他要说什么呢？他曾经在热刺的荣誉吗，和今天在阿森纳比起来，太微不足道了，说出口能证明他不是欺世盗名吗？不可能。那么，他要说在热刺的队友感情，集体荣誉感，他对热刺的热爱和忠诚吗？不必要，克里斯蒂亚诺也是球员，他不用说出口，葡萄牙人自然会懂。  
他曾经的职业生涯总结起来，也就只有这么一点。没什么可说，也没什么不好理解。知道了前提，只要有一个纪录片团队，只要一次采访，他便无处遁形。个人生活也没什么区别，他甚至立刻明白了为什么克里斯蒂亚诺会知道凯蒂。  
“纪录片也采访了我的同学，对吗？所以你知道凯蒂。”  
“对。这很好猜，你从八岁开始就没有朋友，不管是在青训队还是在学校。直到上了中学，忽然和一个小女孩成为了朋友。关系好到一起去摘花，爬树，春游，玩塔罗牌——放到普通的孩子身上也许是正常的故事，但考虑到你的真实年龄，除了她是你曾经的妻子，我想不到其他的理由。只是我不明白，你在12岁退学，然后你们关系渐渐转淡，这是为什么？”  
“因为我发现她不是，她也永远不可能是我心中的那个人。其实不难理解的，对吧？我和她曾经是青梅竹马，是她帮助我变成了现在的我，也是我帮助她变成了曾经我记忆里的她。但重来一次，我没有办法复制曾经的日子，没有办法和她一起长大。到十年后，她只会变成另一个人。我能对她很好，但我会爱她吗，不可能了，当然，也许她也根本不会爱上这样的我。她当时还小，等她再大一点，就会发现我对她拖着我参加的活动毫无兴趣，我也说不出来能逗笑她的话，我们的想法差得太多了。她只会觉得我无聊，知道我跟着她到处跑只是为了讨好她，她最讨厌这种人了。所以关系自然转淡是最好的结局。但这也已经过去了，我曾经——我现在……”  
他没法继续了，他只觉得一阵茫然，既不知道自己在说什么，也不知道自己要说什么。  
当然他心里很清楚——“我曾经很痛苦，但我现在已经有了新的追求。”但他说不出口，他没有办法说这样的话，他不能这样把他们三个人，把他们的关系，都变得像他自己这样龌龊。  
他从没想过他能对着克里斯蒂亚诺说凯蒂，尽管他在思维里把他们相提并论好多次，可他从没认真地想过。他从很久以前就知道自己很卑鄙，但这是他第一次意识到，自己在感情上也如此卑鄙。  
在海滩上看见克里斯蒂亚诺并发现自己的感情，距离现在不过一个小时。而半个小时以前，如果不是克里斯蒂亚诺打断他，他差点就要把爱说出口。到现在，如果不是克里斯蒂亚诺说到凯蒂，也许他今天，甚至也许永远，他都不会意识到自己究竟做了什么——即使他明明在发现感情的时候意识到对克里斯蒂亚诺的感情和对凯蒂是相同的，但他就是忘了其中的卑鄙。  
爱情难道不是排外的吗？一个人怎么可以在爱着一个人的时候，又爱上另一个人？这样的爱，还能叫做爱吗？自然，他所爱的第一个人已经不可能出现了，但如果她出现呢，他要怎么办？如果明天凯蒂来找他，说她也在昨天忽然变成了来自2020年的她，他要怎么办？他能放弃这个世界的凯蒂，因为他知道那不是他爱的人，但如果那是呢？即使世界对他宽容，不使这样的事情发生，即使他能逃过现实的问责，但他要怎么样，要靠什么，来逃过自己的心？他又要凭什么来得到克里斯蒂亚诺，他有资格得到他吗，他想要得到他吗？克里斯蒂亚诺又知道他的这些想法吗？  
知道一个人的人生真的好容易，知道一个人的想法却会难到这种地步。他看过克里斯蒂亚诺这一年多来的所有采访，所有比赛，但他不知道克里斯蒂亚诺想过什么，不知道他派人去做过他的调查。克里斯蒂亚诺难道不是一样吗？通过纪录片这样简单的手段，克里斯蒂亚诺已经几乎推测出了他全部的人生，可他知道他想过什么吗？知道他现在在想什么吗？  
如果他知道的话，又怎么会出现在这片海滩上呢？  
但是克里斯蒂亚诺出现了——这个想法像一个开关，他的世界又忽然从黑白变成了彩色。因为他太卑劣吗，一定是的，否则他怎么能立刻抛下他本该一直思考的困境呢？但即使想着凯蒂出现的可能性，他也还是没有办法忘记克里斯蒂亚诺出现在他眼前的事实，好比溺水的人没有办法不抓住唯一的一根稻草，即使明知道这毫无益处，也不应该。  
为什么是克里斯蒂亚诺呢？坐在沙滩上呆呆地看着克里斯蒂亚诺的半个小时，他把这个问题想过好多次。葡萄牙人有什么地方不同呢？当然，他是世界第一，可梅西难道就不是吗？如果说到历史，贝利才是历史第一呢；那么，因为他是自己的偶像吗？那也只是今生的说法，实际上，真要算偶像，他最崇拜的分明是谢林汉姆和巴西的罗纳尔多，克里斯蒂亚诺还排不上号；因为他们很投契吗，也许是的，可今生姑且不论，从前他也不是没有过更好的朋友，但他很清楚，那种感觉并不是爱情。  
到底是为什么？克里斯蒂亚诺的人生一帆风顺，用不着他来拯救，反而克里斯蒂亚诺因为他失去了他的孩子。他对克里斯蒂亚诺的相信，也许在克里斯蒂亚诺看来很重要，但其实葡萄牙人比他自己想象得要坚强，没有他哈里凯恩的鼓励，他也一样能有今天的成就。  
也不是因为他选择把一切告诉克里斯蒂亚诺。他也同样告诉了法布雷加斯，甚至也考虑过告诉范佩西，或者如果未来按照他记忆发展的话，他甚至也可能告诉库蒂尼奥，格里兹曼，内马尔，卡里乌斯。只要他一直抱着自毁的想法，这种告知就绝不罕有。  
克里斯蒂亚诺对他来说，似乎也是如此，在每一个可以说他独特的地方，都存在着甚至不止一个的替代品。他那时想，就算是这样又怎么样呢？也许正因为克里斯蒂亚诺不接近任何答案，所以他才会是唯一的答案。即便不是，至少他对克里斯蒂亚诺的爱是真实的，所以为什么单单喜欢他，不必推敲。那时他决定不必再想，只要克里斯蒂亚诺出现在这里，只要他走过去就够了。但现在他又忽然恍然，在爱里独特的人，本来就很独特。  
克里斯蒂亚诺绝非人人皆可替代。他一直忘记了一件很重要的事情——他本以为说出来就会死的秘密，他是第一个告诉克里斯蒂亚诺的。实际上，如果不知道那是一个谎言，他能说出来的对象，也许永远只有克里斯蒂亚诺。他对这个人的依赖竟然到了这样的地步，以至于他能接受这个人因他而死。  
当他计算他的阿森纳生涯的时候，实际上总是从温格来找他开始算，因为只有从那一刻开始，他明白自己再也没有离开的选择。他能把自己的过去告诉很多人，但是他不能够告诉温格，因为他知道这会怎样地伤害温格，也知道温格也许会因此批准他的离开，但是他不能这样做。他的人格，他的道德，他的为人准则，一切的一切都不允许他说出口，他不能接受自己出于主观而伤害另一个人，他甚至也不能接受伤害发生在他的眼前，因为他会不可避免地认为，这是他自己的责任——就好像他在2008年写下来的那四个名字。  
但是，他从来也没有认为过克里斯蒂亚诺是他的责任。即使明知道他去了皇马未必会得到他想要的一切——否则他何至于在三十岁后转会尤文图斯？但他没有劝过克里斯蒂亚诺。他问过一次“你为什么要去皇马？”，也暗示过克里斯蒂亚诺现在去皇马未必能有成绩，但这并不是他真正想说的话，他说这一切的目的只是为了问克里斯蒂亚诺阿德巴约怎么办。他从没想过真的阻止克里斯蒂亚诺的选择，他最后告诉克里斯蒂亚诺一切，也和拯救毫无关系。  
不仅仅不是拯救，实际上，他告诉克里斯蒂亚诺是因为他曾经以为的心怀愧疚，是因为他自觉不配克里斯蒂亚诺的喜爱，所以要告诉他真相吗？但他分明可以说很多别的理由，哪怕是一个最简单的“我对你没有感觉”。他有足够的把握，说出来这句话，克里斯蒂亚诺绝不会再做纠缠，甚至他们也许还可以继续当朋友。但他没有，他固执地偏执地愚蠢地，说着真相。  
是他故意给克里斯蒂亚诺探知真相的机会，甚至他曾经脱口而出的“如果听到就会死，你也愿意吗？”也是因为他想要得到一个愿意。他故意让克里斯蒂亚诺来问他结果，他苦心孤诣地等着克里斯蒂亚诺的一句愿意。为什么他要这样？答案太简单了——他已经快要被现实逼疯了，他必须要说出来，而唯一一个他能接受因他而死的人，唯有克里斯蒂亚诺。2011年的元旦绝不是唯一可能的时间点，只要克里斯蒂亚诺说了愿意，即使在其他时候，他也绝对会说出口。  
从很久以前，从克里斯蒂亚诺来找他而令他的生活恢复正常的那一刻起，葡萄牙人便已经成为了他的救命稻草，只要稻草接触到水面，他就一定会抓住，道德和原则，在这面前都不值一提。  
重生一次，他学会，或者说被迫学会了放弃很多事情，可唯独这一点，他从未学会过放手。而从曾经到今天，也还有另一件事，是他从来没有学会过的——他没有办法放弃爱。今时今日，他在阿森纳得到的已经远远超过他曾经在热刺，阿森纳的球迷对他的爱也绝不比当年热刺的球迷少，但他没有办法放弃心中对热刺的执着，即使他已经决定一直留在阿森纳直到退役——他也没有办法对克里斯蒂亚诺放手，葡萄牙人已经知道他在打听行程，可他依然出现在这里。稻草已经接触到了水面，不管是因为爱还是因为依赖，他都会紧紧地抓住那根稻草，没有什么能让他放手。  
克里斯蒂亚诺还在看着他，他如梦初醒。  
“你说过，都到今天这个地步，我们彼此可以更坦诚些。你问我很多问题，但为什么不问你最该问的那一个？为什么不问我为什么要来找你？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺平静地看着他，摇了摇头，“因为我害怕，我不愿意问，我更愿意问另一个——为什么你觉得你可以来找我？”  
“因为我看到了你。”他轻轻地说，“你知道我打听了你的行程安排，对吗？但你还是来了，对我来说，这样就足够了。”  
“是啊，我知道。”克里斯蒂亚诺并不否认，“我很恨那个无花果树的比方，但它是对的。我们可以从无花果树的发芽看到夏天的到来，这不是什么魔法，只是基本的推理。你从我明知道会和你相见却还是出现，推测出我想要见到你，推测出一个光明的希望，这并不稀奇，也未必不正确。但在其他的事情上，这是同样的道理，你为什么不能以同样的方式去推测，一年七个月了，为什么我从来没有去找过你？或者我应该这么问你，为什么你今天才来找我？”  
“因为我——因为我之前不知道，我今天才发现我爱你。”  
“你今天才知道，所以对曾经的你来说，你不爱我，或者说，你潜意识里的爱不足以支持你来找我。你有没有想过，我可能也是因为一样的理由？”他露出一个疲惫的笑容来，“哈里，我对你知道的也许比你想象的还要多。我知道你是一个多么好的人，你愿意去救曾经是死敌的拉姆塞——出于责任比出于下意识更加值得钦佩；我也不在意你有其他的喜欢的人，每个人都有自己的过去，你与她的疏远，你来找我，这些都说明了你的选择；我也知道你比看起来的痛苦很多，你得到那么多，可没有什么是你真正想要的；我仰慕你，喜爱你，推理出你曾经的人生之后，甚至于同情你，但同样的，我没有办法说我不恨你。  
我反复询问过自己，从如此浓烈的爱中，怎么可能生出如此的恨？但我无法忘记，你给了我璀璨的星辰，然后又亲手把它们摧毁。是不是人不可能有太完美的形象，是不是人不配有太美好的幻想？是不是每个人都将把自己的天使推向堕落⑮？  
我不可能拒绝你，就好像知道你要来找我，我就没有办法选择其他的行程。这种感情不是爱吗？我没有办法说不是，哈里，我很爱你，从很久以前开始我就很爱你，但我没有办法忘记真实，我没法忘记那些星辰都是假象，我没法忘记，给予我信心和力量的最初的你的相信，因为你很强所以尤为珍贵的谦逊，你那简直是天才代名词的天赋，这些在我记忆里熠熠生辉的瞬间，这些构成了我心中的你的重要条件，这些全都是谎言。你不是故意欺骗我，但这些依然都是谎言。  
我问过自己好多次，难道你骗过我吗？难道你不善良吗？难道每个人重生一次都一定能成为世界第一吗？我有好多理由可以说服自己，有好多理由可以让我继续对你的喜爱，可是我的心不愿意。我没有办法洗去你形象上的阴霾，所以我不可能来找你，我对你也永远不可能像从前一样，你明白吗，哈里，我很爱你，我会出现在这里就是因为我很爱你，但这是不够的。”  
“足够了。”他说，意外地发现自己的声音听起来很轻快，并不沉重，他继续道，“我知道你很恨这个，但我是一个没用的人，说一句话必须要从打一个比方开始——你知道法布雷加斯吗？”  
“你的话题跳跃可真大——他怎么了？”  
“四年前，发现爱德华多受伤而我什么也没有做甚至忘了这件事的时候，我回到家，在纸上写下了四个我认为人生存在转折点的人名，其中一个就是他。他自己承担了一部分的转会费，背负着骂名回了巴萨，但他在巴萨并不成功，只待了三年，便转会去了切尔西。在2020年，他甚至去了法甲的摩纳哥——他是拿过金童奖的人，他在阿森纳也绝对会受到重用。可以说一切的转折点，都是因为他去了巴萨。所以我去找他，我告诉他我知道的，告诉他我的秘密，告诉他他去了巴萨不会成功，他只能在那里呆三年，但他还是决定要去。那次他告诉我一句话——‘哈里，用自己的人生做筹码的人，你用不着阻止他们把筹码放在赌桌上。’”他摇摇头，“我当时没有明白，我以为他说这句话，意思是他决意往死路走，意思是他对巴萨的爱足够支撑他用自己的整个人生来做一场豪赌，但现在我明白，我错了。我所说的未来里打动他的，令他决定投下筹码的，不是注定是悲剧的未来，而是他在巴萨的未来。令他决定去巴萨的，是我告诉他，他会转会到巴萨。他在那一刻确信，巴萨确实想要他，即使需要他负担几百万的转会费。克里斯，对我来说是一样的，溺水的人之所以会抓住稻草，不是因为他想要拖着稻草一起死去，而是因为他认为稻草是希望——正如你此刻给我的希望。令我走向你的，决定性的一点不是我的动机，而是因为你在这里。”他的语气终于沉重下来，以至于有些像是哀求，“克里斯，我已经把人生做成了筹码，请你不要阻止我。”  
“我没法阻止你，就像我已经说过的那样，我没有办法拒绝你。”克里斯蒂亚诺轻轻地叹了口气，“你在我心中的阴霾也许永远不会散去，但也许我之前错了，我之所以不来找你，也只是在等一个契机，一个确认你爱上我的契机。”  
“我已经说过了，但我可以正式地再说一遍——我爱你。”  
“而我已经爱你很久了。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“但是我不知道，亲爱的，那些星星还能亮起吗？也许永远也不能了。”  
“会有新的星星，当然更可能的是，我只能给你玻璃珠子。但只要我有，总会给你点什么的，我们总会发现些什么的。”  
“坦诚些，”克里斯蒂亚诺笑道，“哈里，我请你坦诚些。”  
他怔了几秒钟，起初他没有理解克里斯蒂亚诺的意思，但忽然，他发现答案再清楚不过，说出口也再容易不过——“请和我在一起。”  
“好的，”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“好的。”  
稻草没有拒绝他，他们现在绑定了。也许他能借此而奋发爬上岸，也许只是他们一起沉向水底——但无论如何，他们现在在一起了。  
他没有学过如何放弃爱和希望，幸好，爱和希望也没有抛弃他。  
他们不是参孙和大利拉，也不是米莱狄和阿多斯，他们只是哈里·凯恩和克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，在星光黯淡的黑夜里，尝试着去一起重新抓住光和春天。  
人总把自己的天使推向堕落，星辰总会熄灭，他想，但玻璃珠子永不消亡。  
  
—FIN—  
  
注：①：沙耶之歌。当然实际上凯恩不可能玩过这个游戏，剧情需要。  
②：曼联三将的这个视频很有名，不过我没有找到具体的时间。由于视频中的安德森在2007年才转会到曼联，而2008年一整年C罗的表现都非常出色，未必会引发那样的哄堂大笑，故而暂且定为2007年，如与现实冲突，是本人考据不清所致，勿以为怪。  
③：加拉实际离队时间为下个赛季，2010年，合约到期离开。不过他与阿森纳的矛盾始于2008年底，10月24日温格批评此前加拉被拍到的手持香烟离开夜总会的照片，11月21日，加拉在主场负于阿斯顿维拉之后，发表了批评队友的言论，并于同日被解除队长职务。故此，他于2009年离开阿森纳，或者被要求交出10号球衣，并非不可能的事情。在此选择蝴蝶效应下他合同到期的时间提前了一年，同样还请勿以为怪。  
④：历史上这场比赛的实际比分为埃弗顿1-6阿森纳  
⑤：历史上这场比赛的实际比分为阿森纳4-2博尔顿  
⑥：约伯记 6:10 我因没有违弃那圣者的言语，就仍以此为安慰，在不止息的痛苦中还可踊跃。  
⑦：罗马书 5:3-5不但如此，就是在患难中也是欢欢喜喜的。因为知道患难生忍耐，忍耐生老练，老练生盼望，盼望不至于羞耻；因为所赐给我们的圣灵将 神的爱浇灌在我们心里。  
⑧：约伯记 33:15-17 人躺在床上沉睡的时候， 神就用梦和夜间的异象，开通他们的耳朵，将当受的教训印在他们心上，好叫人不从自己的谋算，不行骄傲的事。  
⑨：参见士师记13到16章，此处仅做简要描述。  
参孙在神的安排下出生（天使对玛挪亚的妻子说，“你必怀孕生一个儿子，不可用剃头刀剃他的头，因为这孩子一出胎就归 神作拿细耳人，他必起首拯救以色列人脱离非利士人的手。”（士13:5）），他的人生理应为神完成伟大的工作“他必起首拯救以色列人脱离非利士人的手”。为此，神赐给他勇武和神力。他也凭此成为以色列人的士师。  
他在梭裂谷爱上名为大利拉的女子，大利拉在非利士人的促使下多次询问参孙的弱点，参孙起初都用撒谎糊弄过去，并因此逃过非利士人的追杀。在大利拉第四次追问时，他终于把自己的弱点如实告知（参孙对她说：“从来没有人用剃刀剃我的头，因为我一出母胎就归给 神作拿细耳人。若有人剃了我的头发，我的力气就会离开我，我就像平常人一样软弱。”（士 16:17））。  
大利拉让人剃掉了参孙的发绺，圣灵的祝福由此离开了参孙，他也在这之后被非利士人抓住，他们挖掉了他的眼睛，并让他在监狱中推磨。  
死前，参孙再次悔改，乞求神最后一次相应他的召唤。他得到了神的回应，恢复了神力，他拆毁了庙宇的柱子，庙宇于是倒塌，压死了非利士人的领袖和庙宇内的众人。这样，他由一死，依然完成了他起初被赋予的职责——“他必起首拯救以色列人脱离非利士人的手”。  
⑩：马太福音 6:5-8 你们祷告的时候，不可像那假冒为善的人，爱站在会堂和十字路口上祷告，故意叫人看见。我实在告诉你们，他们已经得了他们的赏赐。你祷告的时候，要进你的内屋，关上门，祷告你在暗中的父。你父在暗中察看，必然报答你。你们祷告，不可像外邦人，用许多重复话，他们以为话多了必蒙垂听。你们不可效法他们，因为你们没有祈求以先，你们所需用的，你们的父早已知道了。  
⑪、⑫：分别摘自灵修版圣经《创世纪》导论中的罗得部分和以实玛利部分。  
⑬：《围城》。同①，凯恩不可能看过，剧情需要。  
⑭：约翰一书 2:15-17 不要爱世界和世上的事。人若爱世界，爱父的心就不再他里面了。因为凡世界上的事，就像肉体的情欲，眼目的情欲，并今生的骄傲，都不是从父来的，乃是从世界来的。这世界和其上的情欲都要过去，惟独遵行 神旨意的，是永远常存。  
⑮：出自德语音乐剧《三个火枪手》中阿多斯对米莱狄唱的歌曲《水晶天使》（Engel Aus Kristall），改编较多，此处不一一摘录原歌词了，如有兴趣可以搜索原曲。


End file.
